Worth It In The End
by lilbit89
Summary: A normal girl, living pay check to pay check, trying to fulfill her dreams of becoming a wrestler. What is to come when she loses everything, including her house? Would love slowly build due to acquaintances she makes while training? Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I sat behind the counter of the customer service desk at Target, my current job that is making ends meet for the time being until I get the dream job and that being wrestling. I kept glancing at the giant circular clock hanging on the wall seeing it tick closer to closing time hoping not to get any more customers but hoping that I did secretly so it would hopefully pass time. Time creeped up onto closing time in which the entrance doors were locked, and the exit doors stayed open until the last customer that was still in our store exited the facility. I began doing the closing ritual hoping not to have customers interfere with my work, which they didn't and that is a rare occasion. I went back to the women's locker room area where I opened my locker pulling out my bag that contained my outfit that I wear normally for wrestling training. I carried the bag into the attached bathroom where I claimed the handicap stall changing into the outfit, I returned to my locker applying the deodorant and perfume that I had kept within the locker. I slid the strap of the bag onto my shoulder before I headed out to the main hall where the time clock was, and I clocked out of work before I headed out of the building by the back door. I walked to my run-down car that needed more work than I could afford at this time but it got me from point A to point B. I always wished to save up for a newer car, regardless if the newer car was used or not, but something that was newer and in a better running condition but for right now it worked and did its job. I always dreamt about the day I became a successful wrestler and able to have a home that I could call my own, multiple cars that is the newest ones on the lot amongst being comfortable money wise. I drove the distance to where I trained, that being at the Omega school at Matt and Jeff Hardy's place. At first, I was stunned and shocked to even be able to meet the two of them since I had been a fan of both men (but I did favor Jeff more than Matt oddly) but to be able to train with them was a whole new level. By now, I had gotten used to being in the presence of both men considering I had been training with them for a good six months by now so I was comfortable around them. I pulled up where I normally would park seeing only a couple of other cars, recognizing the one as Heather's vehicle and for some odd reason, she always got on my last nerve. I always thought maybe because it was competition, she was the only other girl in our class so it was like an even ground now that there was two girls in the class but it could also be it was annoying seeing her try to do the subtle flirting with Jeff in almost every session. I climbed out of the car letting out a low growl not wanting to deal with her crap tonight but I had to put with her. I grabbed my shoes and water heading around Matt's house after pushing the lock button on my key chain to go to the training facility. I had let myself in seeing them already doing their stretches and warm-ups.

"Hey April, put your shoes on and jump on in." Matt instructed as I nodded and did just that. I claimed one of the very few chairs that were scattered around the ring so I can slide off my current shoes and slide on my wrestling shoes. I made sure to walk on the pads that were outlined on the floor to the ring so I won't be stepping on the dirty cement and drag anything into the ring. I climbed onto the apron wiping my shoes off before I slid through the ropes to get into the ring where I caught up on the warm-ups to where they were then we did the normal routine of warm-ups as more and more people began to show up, there is only ten of us but that was just enough in my taste.

"Today we are teaching hip tosses…Matt, you want to help me demonstrate or are you still injured?" Jeff asked as Matt had been out on injury from any and all promotions he was a part of.

"Um…I'll sit it out tonight…" Matt said as he rotated his arm to see if it was stiff any as I wanted to volunteer but before I could even mutter out anything Heather was already on her feet standing beside Jeff.

"Well, we already have a volunteer." Jeff said with a smirk as she was nothing but smiles and I rolled my eyes as Jeff went step by step through where to put our hands and the motions. As much as I hated seeing her being the volunteer and a suck up just wanting to get into Jeff's pants, it was sort of bitter sweet having to see her take so many bumps. After Jeff demonstrated the hip toss a handful of times, we got separated off into pairs and I already knew that I would be Heather so we slid out of the ring letting another pair of students practice their hip tosses letting Jeff critique them and help them out with whatever issues they were having with the hip toss. We went around the ring of taking turns of getting into the ring to practice hip tosses, it eventually got to Heather and my turn, I let her practice on me first and I hated it that because I never trusted her. I only trusted her as far as I can throw her which wasn't that far at all. She hasn't given me any reason as to wanting to hurt me or done any of the moves wrongfully in order to hurt me either so I guess I should trust her, Matt and Jeff always taught us that we needed to trust whoever we were in the ring with because they held your life in their hands and vice versa. We switched spots which allowed me to be able to do a hip toss her quite a few times which brought more entertainment to myself. After working on hip tosses we went onto snap slams, that is what I call them anyways, which was pretty much rest of our class session was just working on those two different types of maneuvers. Slowly, the class began to disperse as I was one of the last two people there, and the other being Heather. I couldn't take much more of this subtle flirting so I switched shoes heading out to my car, as I sat in my car trying to start my car and it just wouldn't flip. Out came Heather who didn't seem to care and there I continue to sit afraid to go back in there to ask for a jump. I didn't have to when Jeff and Matt walked around the house, Matt was walking Jeff to the last car besides mine that was in the front of Matt's house when they just stared at me through the windshield looking at me questionably. I slowly pushed the door open to climb out.

"I kind of need a jump." I softly spoke as they just smirked.

"No problems…" Jeff said as he got into his car maneuvering it around to where he could connect our two cars together to be able to jump mine. Jeff unraveled the cables attaching both to his and my car. I started my car when I was instructed to do so getting it to start within a couple of tries.

"There you go…" Matt said as he began to take the cords off of my engine as Jeff did the same.

"You have our numbers?" Jeff asked as I glanced to him questionably.

"Yeah, I have at least Matt's." I said.

"If you need a jump tomorrow, just give us a call." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes and I had just hoped that I wouldn't have to use their number come tomorrow morning considering I was opening and me calling them at 6 AM would make them very angry, as I would be angry if someone called me at that time on my day off.

"I will, thanks you guys." I said as Matt slammed my hood shut as I climbed into my car pulling out watching as they waved at me good-bye. I drove to my house, I was even surprised I had afforded it when I did but it is really run-down and have made a lot of improvements on it so the value for it has to have gone up since when I bought this. I let myself into my house as I began to relax some considering I had to be up early so I headed upstairs to my master bedroom where I put my things aside for me to bring back out to my car tomorrow. I plopped down onto my bed wanting to just they forever but I slowly got back up going into the bathroom drawing myself a bath to relax more in before I found myself getting back into my bed falling asleep faster than I could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I woke up the next morning hearing the alarm on my phone sounding, I groggily rolled over smacking at my nightstand finding my phone and turned my alarm off. I sat up slowly swinging my legs over the edge of my bed rubbing at my eyes trying to force myself awake. I stood up sliding on my slippers walking towards my closet picking up a fresh uniform along with other things needed for a shower. I went into the bathroom beginning the shower water to the hottest temp that I could sustain as I pulled the curtain holding the water back as I began to strip out of my pajamas then showered to help wake myself up. I showered up, got dressed in the new uniform as I then ate some breakfast as I watched the local news on the television to see what was currently happening if it wasn't anything old by now. I flipped for the television and cable to turn off as I headed out of the house, I climbed into the car and praying that my car would work and I climbed into the drivers seat sliding the key into the ignition turning it and it wouldn't flip completely over.

"Oh fuck…" I whispered to myself, "Could today get any worse?" I asked myself as I pulled out my phone already regretting and hating having to do this but I went to Matt's number that I had in my phone pushing the call button. I put the phone up to my ear listening to it ring only a couple of times for I heard him groggily answer on the other end knowing I had woke him up from his sleep.

"Hello?" He asked as I bit at my bottom lip unsure to speak or just to hang up right now. "Hello?" He asked again before I got the guts to respond.

"Hi…Matt?" I asked like it wasn't him on the other side.

"April? What's up? Why are you calling at…7 in the morning?" Matt asked.

"Um…my car won't start…you said I could call if I needed another jump." I said as I heard him softly chuckle.

"That I did, Jeff and I will be right over." Matt said as I had no idea why he was going to bring Jeff but I wasn't going to say no. I sat there in my car waiting for them to come over after I made one more phone call to my work explaining my situation and hoped that this would be the final jump that I would need but for all I know Matt and Jeff would probably just wait around or tell me to call them after work. Matt pulled into the driveway besides my car as I popped the hood so they could do what they do. I felt safe having them know where I lived since they were two raised up guys that I knew would be protectors and would come over if I ever did need something.

"You work at Target right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously as I slammed the hood shut.

"Matt and I could change out that battery while you are at work, we'll add the tab to your next months wrestling training bill." Jeff said as I bit at my bottom lip unsure if I should go along with it but it would be nice having a running car and inhibiting them with constant jumps.

"Deal." I said as they smiled.

"We'll follow you then." Matt said as I got into my car fully as I pulled out of the driveway leading them towards my work as the two natives followed behind me. I thought it was kind of weird but they were close acquaintances so it wasn't so weird. They parked their car besides mine and I climbed out handing my keys to Jeff.

"Where do you work in there?" Jeff asked nodding towards the store.

"Customer services, they'll be able to page me if I'm not there." I responded as they both nodded as I headed into my job clocking in when my supervisor approached me telling me that our manager wanted to speak with me in their office which made my day even worse. I nodded as I headed straight there to see what my manager had to say, hoping it wasn't anything bad but what did I know? I knocked on the door waiting for a response before I were to open the door. When I heard her voice on the other side telling me to come in, I pushed the door open stepping inside. "I was told to come see you." I said as she nodded as I pushed the door shut behind me as I walked further into the room sitting down across the desk from my manager.

"Yeah…um…this hasn't gotten easier…unfortunately, in two weeks we are going to be closed." She stated.

"What?" I asked unsure if I heard her correctly.

"Our store isn't making enough profit to stay open and we are constantly in the red so Target corporation is shutting us down and laying us all over."

"We close in two weeks?" I asked as she nodded, I had to look at the bright side thinking that I had another two weeks and one more paycheck but how was I supposed to survive without a check? How can I continue wrestling without money? What was I going to do?

"Yes, two weeks and you will be paid all the money we owe you in the sick leave and such that you have stacked up." She explained as I was still stunned at this news, "You are probably stunned, if you think of any questions or concerns, you know where I am at and my number." She explained as I nodded as I stood up heading out of the room still in pure shock of what I had heard, I will be jobless come two weeks. What was I to do? I need to get back on the job hunt, but why can't Target transfer us to a different store elsewhere and I felt shafted like Target was screwing us over. This really soured my mood, and knew that the stress would come over me as the last day ticked closer to our last day on the job. I also knew that we would have sells to get rid of all of our stock so we would probably be packed more than usual of customers trying to buy things for a mark down. I sat there at the customer service going through helping customers that were lined up, but I felt like a zombie because I was dazed and staring off, and just going through the motions at the moment after hearing this news. I was scared, what was I going to do? Matt and Jeff approached the counter and I must have been really out of it because I began to serve them like customers.

"Hi, welcome to Target, how may I help you today?" I asked as Matt and Jeff looked at each other then looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh…yeah, yeah…just a little zoned out right now is all." I lied as they nodded.

"Right, so here is the receipt to what we bought and add that to the next month wrestling tuition. Here are your keys and the car starts up wonderfully now." Matt said as he handed me the keys to my car.

"Thanks you guys, I owe you one." I said as I took the keys sliding them into my pocket since I couldn't take them to my locker right now.

"No problem, we'll see you tonight." Jeff said as he smacked at his brother, "Let's get out of here so she can get back to work and we can go get some breakfast." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes as the two men walked out of the store I presume as I went back to helping out customers trying to push back the thoughts and concerns about being employed come a couple weeks. The work shift ended, I headed to the locker room opening my locker staring into my locker at my gym bag that held my clothes for the wrestling training tonight. What was I going to do about training? I couldn't give up on training, this was my dream and I had so many different aspirations and this was going to be my big break. I needed to figure this out somehow and some way. I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a sigh before I got up from the bench that I was currently sitting on grabbing the bag to pull out and onto the bench I was just sitting on. I changed into the gear I needed for the training besides the boots and headed out to my car knowing that at least my car would start this time around. I tossed my bag into the back seat before I climbed into the driver's seat heading towards Matt's place parking and yet being the third person there and knew that Heather was already there, my day couldn't get any better could it? I headed to the training tent that was behind Matt's house and let myself into the building. I sat down in the one chair pulling on the boots that I had waited to put on trying to not let Heather further agitate me or upsetting me which would be hard because Heather always pushes the right buttons on me and tonight would not be the night to do that. I always tried to take Matt and Jeff's advice about leaving our personal lives at the door and outside the ropes that way inside the ring you are only focused on wrestling because if you are distracted it could affect your ability inside the ring and get yourself or someone else injured. I climbed onto the apron letting out a sigh as I stared into the ring holding onto the top rope as I was wiping my shoes off on the apron debating on if I should even get in or not. I had so much on my mind that I wasn't sure if I could be completely focused right now but I needed something to get my mind off of my current situation.

"You getting in anytime soon?" Heather asked as I glared at her making me angry, I know it wasn't anything to get mad at but she just rubs me the wrong way and was not in the mood to deal with anything. I climbed into the ring without saying anything, figured to keep my mouth shut and just work and focus on wrestling at the moment. Training didn't last as long as I thought it would, time had flown by way too fast and there I sat unlacing my boots trying to take them off pushing the boots into my bag.

"Everything okay? You were quiet during training." Matt asked as he leant against the apron in front of me.

"Yeah…just…a little distracted is all." I lied as Matt nodded.

"Well, we are here for you ever need to talk…" Jeff said as I nodded.

"I know but I am not ready to talk." I said honestly.

"Okay, when you are ready we are here." Matt said as he sighed and slid into the ring and Jeff climbed into the ring as well as I sat there watching the two of them wrestle, it always entertained me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES OC'S.**

I had drove home, stumbling with my keys and even dropped them before I was able to get the key into the door knob of my front door turning it the proper way before pushing the door open to let myself into my house. I shut the door behind me and leant back against it before sliding down sitting on the ground wrapping my arms around my legs. I felt so numb right now and that my world was crashing down around me, I just didn't understand why now? I thought I was actually getting my life together then this happened. I had finally purchased a house that was all mine, I had a car that worked for what it was and I was doing what I loved, which was wrestling, then I get the news that my only source of income is going to come to an end. I began to look around the small area that I was in looking at why I had fallen into this house in the first place. I finally got back to my feet walking around the first floor running my fingers along furniture that I walked by, I honestly didn't know why I bought this house in the first place because I was barely home enough to enjoy it. I can sell my home, I have to get a good couple thousand for it if not more. But where would I live? I have my car but that would only last so long but I could sell my car for a couple hundred in parts so that could help pay for another good 4-6 months of training and that is probably all I need before I make it big and I should absolutely find a job by then. That's it then, I will call my real estate agent tomorrow on my break and get my house on the market and begin selling my personal items to fork up some money but whilst I'm doing that I'm going to apply, apply and apply hoping something will come up before this house is sold and hope that it doesn't sell before Target closes down. I headed up to my room, I was tired both physically and mentally but I just didn't feel run down enough with all these emotions so I pulled out my laptop loading it up beginning to look up all the different job posting websites applying to as many as I could that I had experience for before I crashed with the laptop still fully loaded up. I woke up the next morning with my laptop in sleep mode but fully open set on the bed beside me, I was fortunate that I didn't knock it off the bed during the course of the night. I realized I didn't set my alarm last night so I was running late to work and that just made matters worse, I couldn't afford to miss one minute of work right now. I hurriedly dressed and sped over to work and I was only three minutes late clocking in which wasn't all that bad. Work began to seem busier than usual but I think it broke or that people were catching wind of it but we were offering good sales today trying to get product out. My boss put me on the floor instead of behind the counter to help out the other associates with the abundance of customers that we were having and will continue to have I presumed. With helping so many customers today, work seemed and really did fly by because before I knew it I was in the locker room changing and heading back to my car. I honestly didn't feel like going to training tonight but I hadn't missed a night since I had signed up for train with the Hardy's. I drove over to Matt's house as I sat in the car staring out in front of me trying to think of reasons not to go inside, I really needed to be at home packing or trying to sell all my shit, and applying to jobs. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the window as I turned to look out seeing Jeff standing there with his jacket zipped up to his chin and the hood thrown over his head.

"You going to come in?" Jeff asked loudly through the window with his cute smirk.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. I pushed the door open when Jeff stepped clear and I climbed out of the car slowly moving out of the way of the door pushing it closed.

"You okay?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah…" I lied as I nodded my head as Jeff looked at me confused.

"Alright…I heard that they are closing Target…what is going to happen to you?" Jeff asked as he began to lead me towards where the ring was held.

"Yeah…Target is closing…don't worry about me, everything will be okay…" I said as a lie again as I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

"They going to transfer you to another store or something like that?" Jeff asked curiously as I could tell the concern in his voice.

"Something like that." I lied again as I couldn't tell him the truth and wished that what he said was true.

"Well I just hope everything works out or you…" Jeff said as he pulled the door open for me.

"Me too." I whispered under my breath hoping he didn't hear and he didn't seem to hear me say it so I was off the hook. I walked into the building with Jeff right behind me as I noticed that I was the last one in the class to arrive, and that was a first too since I was always the first if not the top three to arrive. I headed over sliding on my wrestling boots before I joined the class in the ring and caught up real quick as to what was being taught tonight, but it was hard not to get things off my mind and it was only the second day knowing this news, I hoped that once I found another job things will get better.

 **2 Weeks Later-**

 **April's Point of View-**

I stared at my now empty house as I stood in the opened door frame, it was sold on the market yesterday and the keys were handed over, or will be handed over today. I turned around looking at my car that would be my home for the next so many nights but soon I may have to sell that if I don't have enough money to last. I picked up my backpack walking out to my car wondering where to drive to or where to park. I didn't want to spend a lot of gas because I might need to save as much gas as I could but yet how was I supposed to last through the night with it dropping to 30 degrees or lower at night but I should be thankful right now that I had a roof over my head of sorts, I could be on the streets streets already. I drove up to the local McDonalds, grabbed my laptop heading inside sitting at an empty table to load up my laptop and began to apply to jobs that I had yet to apply to. I tried to make sure that I left in time to make it to wrestling, that was the only thing that would keep me sane but was afraid come a week when I have to pay another month but if I didn't pay for another month or continue going they would know something was wrong. I loaded down my laptop heading out of the restaurant after purchasing food for later and knew that it'll be cold come after class but cold food is better than no food. I headed over to training in which I went on about my business trying not to show that I was down and that I was on the verge of crying of my current situation but knew that I had to be tough, tougher than tough to make it in this industry. It's hard when you have your personal situation on top of watching Heather, who seemed to have this perfect life and got whatever she wanted. She had the perfect upbringing, her dad was rich so she got whatever she wanted and that included a boob job. She had the perfect blonde hair, the now perky bouncing breasts, the blue eyes and the perfect body, I wouldn't doubt she would make it far given her looks because let's be honest sex sells and here I was, average. I didn't have anything that would stand me out and knew that she would beat me in yet something else. I never understood why I took it personally or compared to myself, maybe it was that I did have this little crush and soft spot for Jeff ever since a couple years back before I began training. After training, I sat in the chair next to my bag and shoes staring ahead in a daze of sorts.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jeff asked as he plopped into the chair beside me as I jumped a little as I looked to him.

"Y-Yeah…" I lied as Jeff looked at me questionably, "I'm just in need of borrowing a microwave is all." I said as I chuckled hoping that wouldn't sound weird at all.

"Well that is a weird request." Matt piped in.

"I know I know…but hey, I should get going then…" I said standing up grabbing my bag to take back out to my car with me. I moved out to my car not sure where to go now that it was night. I wasn't sure where I would feel comfortable parking and sleeping for a few hours, how do homeless people do this? I couldn't feel comfortable just sleeping on the sidewalk because I wasn't even comfortable sleeping in my car and my car is far more comfy than the cold pavement. I drove to a Waffle House that is open 24 hours and parked as far back as I could where there weren't any other cars surrounding me thinking and hoping that since I was so far back that customers that were going in and out won't be able to peak in and see that someone was asleep in their car much less think that someone was dead in here. I ate at my cold food but I couldn't stand eating much of it because it tasted horrible but I couldn't afford to eat or pay for any more food for the day so I leant my seat back trying to get comfortable pulling the only jacket I had with me over my upper body instead of using it as a pillow falling asleep, it wasn't a deep sleep but a light sleep because I was trying to be alert as possible. I woke up the next morning due to the sun beginning to rise, I didn't know what time it was so I flipped the key in the ignition once just to see the time and it was only 6 AM so I knew I didn't get much sleep that night. I flipped my car back off as I pulled the keys out of the ignition heading inside to use the bathroom. I came back out to my car grabbing my laptop before I headed back into the restaurant only to be seated at a booth staring at the menu and just ordered a thing of toast since that was the cheapest thing on the menu and had to go with the cheapest thing at the moment. I began trying to calculate my money situation, I was lost in my own little world unsure how I was going to do things now that I was broke pretty much. I loaded up my laptop beginning my job search thanks to the free wifi the restaurant provides when I overheard people talking about towing and I heard beeps outside as I looked out the window seeing a tow truck beginning to load up my car.

"Oh no…why…why are they?" I began to mumble to myself as I got up leaving my laptop there not even caring at this point if anyone were to steal it. I stormed outside to see what was happening, "Hey…what are you doing?" I asked loudly towards the towing employee.

"Is this your car?"

"Yeah, obviously if I'm asking you what you are doing." I said rudely as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Your car is parked illegally here, read the sign." He said pointing at the sign that was posted on the wall behind my vehicle that I hadn't seen the night before due to how dark it was.

"You got to be kidding me, I can move it." I said.

"Sorry, I already hooked it up and just doing my job." The employee stated. My luck just got worse.

"May I at least get a few belongings out of it before you tow it?" I asked as he let out a sigh.

"I'm not supposed to but you seem really distraught and upset, just this once." The employee said as I let out a sigh of relief as I headed over to my car pulling out all the belongings I needed out of my car before I shut all the doors for him before I stepped back.

"It's all yours." I said as I fought back tears, things just were getting worse and worse for me. I didn't have the money to bail my car out of the towing place much less anything else. I headed back inside beginning to look up the bus system around town to make sure that I could find my way to Matt's because if I didn't make it they would definitely know that something was certainly wrong. I ate at the two slices of toasts as I was job hunting and looking at the different bus routes trying to remember the routes by heart but it was hard. I shut the laptop down and paid for my meal as I headed out of the restaurant and began walking to the nearest bus stop to find my way to somewhere I recognize and spend my day without being kicked out for loitering. My day was spent riding buses more than anything before I found myself walking from the bus stop to Matt's house along a dirt road seeing all the cars there and I was the last one there yet again. I headed into the training area seeing them already warming up, I didn't say a word as I sat down and put my shoes on. I wasn't in the mood to talk or socialize so I figured if I remained silent that I wouldn't be noticed and no one will ask about my day because I was really getting beat and I wanted to scream for help but I didn't want to be looked at as weak or begging for help. I have done that way too much and have been way too fortunate when that happened. After training, I figured the sooner I left the least likely anyone would question me so I hurried out of there only to find it to be raining. 'Great, it's raining. I was going to have a hard time finding a place to sleep tonight much less now that it was raining.' I thought to myself as I began walking knowing that it was going to be nothing but mud the whole way to the main street to get to the bus stop. I arrived to the bus stop looking at the posted time schedule seeing there were no more buses scheduled for the night. I looked up at the sky feeling the rain drops hitting my face, "Can it get any worse?" I asked loudly as I let out a loud groan as I looked around and it wasn't that safe out here so I began to hike back unsure what I was going to say or do when I get back to Matt and Jeff's resident. I found myself getting back to the place and none of the other students seemed to be there so I quietly walked back to the training ground knowing that it must have been locked as I sat on the steps under the little canopy over the door that was protecting me from the rain. I slowly found myself laying down into a fetal position on the small step so that I won't get wet from the rain and oddly I fell asleep, I must have been dead tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

I felt my eyes beginning to flutter open the next morning, and the more my eyes opened the more I had realized that I was on the porch of the wrestling training facility. I sat up quicker than Undertaker during a match, I began to look around the room I was now in not recognizing it much less the bed I was in.

"Oh my god, I was kidnapped…was…was I raped?" I asked myself softly not wanting to be too loud for whoever it was that took me last night to hear me, and I knew this wasn't Matt's house since I had been in his place a handful of times and this wasn't it. I slowly lifted the leopard print blanket that was covering me and I was in a different outfit than I was in last night as I swallowed a big gulp of air knowing whoever it was changed me but there was no indications of rape, I wasn't sore nor any markings. I slowly climbed out of the bed and heading towards the door that was open. I stepped out into the hall looking in both directions before I did so and headed to the right since that looked as if it ended in the living room area opposed to the other way that ended by a wall. I peeked out around the corner of the wall out into the living room and I saw the back of Jeff outside on the porch. 'Jeff?' I thought to myself as I looked down at the outfit I was wearing and I should have guess that by that alone. I was a mix between embarrassed that he saw me naked or close to it, and embarrassed that he saw me sleeping on the porch. He must know, how can I go out there? I couldn't stay here either. I bit at my bottom lip unsure what to do but I couldn't just stand here. I headed over to the glass sliding door slowly trying to be quiet about it as Jeff looked over his shoulder and I could see the slight smirk on his face before he turned back to look ahead of him. I could see Jeff taking a sip from the coffee cup.

"How'd you sleep?" Jeff asked as I stepped out onto the wooden porch and slid the door shut behind me.

"Good…thanks…where'd you sleep?" I asked.

"My room, that was the guest room…" Jeff responded, "But tell me, why were you sleeping on the porch of the wrestling camp?" Jeff asked as I rested my hands on the railing looking out to his dirt backyard that was built into a motor-cross track along with forest of sorts.

"The truth?"

"I wouldn't want anything else from you April."

"Um…so Target laid everyone off and I haven't found another job yet so I had sold my house and everything in it besides my laptop and stuff I need for my wrestling…yesterday my car got towed because it was parked illegally." I responded, it felt somewhat good to finally opening up about it but I was still embarrassed about it.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because Jeff…it's not worth this…where are my things and I'll head out?" I said as I pushed my fingers through my hair.

"You aren't leaving, you have nowhere to go." Jeff said as I turned to face him putting a hand on my hips.

"I can't stay here, I can't afford rent."

"But you can afford wrestling training?" Jeff asked as he mocked my pose.

"That is where all the money I got from my house and such is going Jeff…"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because wrestling was my only hope…it was the only thing to keep me sane…while working at Target, I did nothing but dream about leaving that place when I made it big in wrestling but here I am…I am no longer with that place but yet I'm not living my dream in wrestling…this isn't how I imagined my dream panning out." I said as I sighed turning back to face his backyard leaning against the railing now, I was on the brink of tears but I think that tears actually did stream out this time when I felt Jeff grab my one hand off the railing pulling me to his embrace for a full bear hug allowing me to cry into his chest. He held me like that for what seemed like forever.

"Let me make a new pot of coffee, and we can discuss things over coffee." Jeff said as I stepped back staring up at him as he reached out brushing the tears that rolled down my eyes at that moment with his thumbs.

"I'm starving, do you have any food?" I asked as he chuckled and I felt my cheeks begin to become red.

"Yes, but cereal or oatmeal." Jeff said.

"Either one, anything is better than a cold cheeseburger or toast." I said as we both chuckled as he pulled the glass sliding door open for us to walk back inside as I walked with him over to the kitchen and I sat at his breakfast bar. "What happened to my clothes?" I asked Jeff.

"I changed you because the clothes you were wearing were soaked and you would have gotten deadly sick in that wet of clothes. I hope you don't mind." Jeff said as he began making the new pot of coffee.

"Nah, I just embarrassed you had to see me partially naked…you didn't have to…"

"But I couldn't let you continue being in those wet clothes…and there isn't worth being embarrassed about, you have to accustom to that because to be honest April, when it comes to wrestling shows there may be times you won't be able to have your own changing room and you have to do it around men." Jeff said, that was kind of shocking to hear but he had a point since females weren't so dominant in wrestling and I had to think about it that way. "And it wasn't like I stripped you all the way down, you were still in your undergarments."

"That is still as bad…" I said with a chuckle.

"So, cereal…I have Fruit Loops or Lucky Charms." He said pulling down the two boxes.

"Lucky Charms." I instantly answered. Jeff smirked as he put the other box back up as he then pulling out the dishes to do two bowls of cereal and two cups of coffee. Jeff set a bowl of cereal in front of me after he had finished pouring milk into it and he poured the black contents of coffee into this coffee mug.

"How do you like your coffee?" Jeff asked curiously as he glanced up at me after setting the pot back on the coffee thing.

"Um, just creamer…" I said biting at my bottom lip, I usually did flavored creamer but I didn't see Jeff being one that liked French Vanilla or Pumpkin Spice or anything like creamers. It was as if he like read my mind or something as he smirked.

"I don't have any of that flavored creamers but it'll do right?" Jeff asked as I chuckled.

"I was just thinking a guy like you won't have any flavored ones." I said chuckling yet again.

"Is regular ones okay?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Absolutely, I can't drink it black."

"Well okay." Jeff said sarcastically as he poured out his creamer pouring some into my cup as he put the creamer back then went for the sugar. He put sugar in his cup before moved the two cups to the proper spots as I quickly reached for the coffee cup to take a sip, it was hot but refreshing to the taste. "So…what is on your agenda?"

"Well, you know now Jeff…I have nothing…so, I'll probably change back into my clothes and grab my things then get out of your hair…" I said shrugging as I was dunking cereal pieces into the milk with my spoon, it was more of a nervous habit than anything.

"What if I don't want you out of my hair?" Jeff asked as he side eyed me as he took a bite of his cereal.

"What are you getting at Jeff? I can't pay you rent, I can barely afford wrestling training the next couple of months…"

"What if I don't rent? I just want you to be safe…"

"What do you mean by that Jeff? Just spill what you have in that enigma of a brain you have."

"You stay here, rent free…just cook meals and do chores, work for your up keep…I can't live with myself knowing that you were out on the streets, I would be concerned and worried sick about if you are safe…here, you will have a roof over your head and safe, food to eat and bed to sleep in." Jeff said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"This is really generous Jeff, but why? Wouldn't you rather it be Heather?" I asked as I then took a bite of my food as he nearly choked on his.

"No…why? Where did that come from?" Jeff asked as I shrugged as he sighed, "I get the subtle flirting she is doing, everyone sees it but I'm not interested in her and I have a thing with dating my students…"

"What if they become a coworker?" I asked just out of curiosity since I still had that small hope that him and I would eventually becoming lovers, married with kids living in this house together, well we will be living in this house together but not married, nor with kids nor lovers.

"Coworkers are a little different, but I honestly don't know…would you date a coworker?" Jeff asked as I sighed as I am sure I was making funny faces as I was trying to contemplate this question.

"I don't know, there are pro's and con's to each side…it depends on the situation, time in my life and other circumstances…" I said shrugging.

"I would have to agree. So, is that all you have with you is that one outfit and your wrestling gear?"

"And my laptop so I can apply to jobs but it doesn't help any because my phone is dead because I left my charger in my car…" I said sighing as Jeff chuckled.

"Well, that has to change…well we have all day to really go do things…let me get you a different outfit to wear."

"I'm okay with just a sweater and a pair of jeans but I don't think I can fit your jeans so sweatpants would work…" I said as he chuckled.

"Girl, if Matt can fit my jeans, you can fit my jeans…"

"Damn, that was harsh Jeff." I said as I couldn't stop the laughter as he smiled that cute little boy smile he has.

"He's not here to defend himself so it was okay to be said." Jeff said as we both chuckled.

"Well if you say so." I said with a smile.

"You finish up and I'll go get you some clothes to wear for the time being." Jeff said as I nodded as I took a couple more bites before I stood up grabbing all the dishes that Jeff and I had collected from breakfast taking them into the kitchen beginning to rinse them off before slipping them into the dishwasher that was already semi-full. "You didn't have to."

"I kind of have to." I said smirking.

"Alright…but I hope that you are okay with this, this was all I could come up with." He said as he showed me the outfit that consisted of jeans and an old version of his TNA shirt.

"I'm more than okay with that Jeff, its clothes." I said as Jeff smiled as he tossed the two items towards me as I headed out of the kitchen to the room that I had stayed in the night before quickly changing and modeling it in the mirror that was in the room and I really didn't want to give this back. How was I going to pay Jeff back for this?" I asked looking down at the outfit I was in rather than at it through the mirror then began to question about my funds, like what if I run out completely from training before I even find another job? I was fortunate enough that Jeff was giving me what he was giving me but I was still worried about what was to come from all of this. I slid on the only pair of shoes I had before I headed out of the room to the living room seeing Jeff pulling his long locks up into a ponytail of sorts. "Jeff, what if I run out of money to pay training before I get employed?" I asked curiously as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Well, if Matt asks in front of the other students I'll just lie and say you paid be at an earlier time and when the other students leave then I'll tell him."

"So…you're not going to tell him I am living here?"

"He'll find out soon considering we live within a very close distance, but I'll tell him when the time is right and if you are okay with me telling him everything, I was just going to say that you moved in and leave it at that. It really isn't neither of our businesses about your personal issues, especially finances, but I was fortunate enough to help when I could and find out. I really appreciate you opening up to me." Jeff ranted on as I was kind of took aback because I wasn't sure if he didn't care about me personally because he was saying how it wasn't any of his business but I also felt like he did care because he said he appreciated me opening up to him.

"Okay…" I said nodding as Jeff stood up and wiped his hands over his pants randomly.

"Let's get going." Jeff said as I stepped aside to let him lead the way as I followed behind Jeff and he was such a gentleman because he opened the car door for me and even shut it after I climbed in before he ran around the car to join me in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Obviously not Target, maybe like the mall or Wal Mart, where do you usually shop at?" Jeff asked.

"Wal Mart is fine to me." I said as Jeff nodded as he started the car and pulled out heading to the store, I had no idea what we were going to be buying but I was going for the ride. When we arrived to Wal-Mart, I climbed out meeting Jeff on his side of the vehicle as we walked into the food side entrance. "I'm going to the back to the job application kiosk if you need me."

"Well, I'll join you since I'll have to wait for you anyway."

"Wait for me? For what?" I asked curiously.

"So you can pick out clothes, shoes, the phone charger, and other essentials you'll need."

"Is that why we came here?"

"Yes, why else?" Jeff asked with a smile as I let out a sigh, "My treat, no worries about money." Jeff said as I still wasn't sure about this as he rested his hands onto my shoulders, "Stop thinking about it April, I would love to do this for you." Jeff said as I nodded trying to relax and allow him to do this for me. Unfortunately, I feel like this whole staying with Jeff and letting him do these things for me will let my emotions towards him grow more and my hatred towards Heather will grow but I need to separate my feelings and understand that Jeff will never be anything more than a friend just helping a friend out in a time of need.

"Are you sure Jeff?"

"Yes, it has to be better than wearing my clothes all the time." Jeff said as I looked down at the outfit and looked back up into Jeff's green eyes and chuckled.

"Alright…" I said with a sigh as I let him lead me towards the clothes as he began to browse over the racks as I was browsing over a different rack trying to find something that was cheap but something that I would also wear as well. By the time I had finished browsing like five racks that contained shirts, I only found maybe like just as many shirts that I would wear then I moved to pants only grabbing some leggings figuring they would be far cheaper than jeans and easier to find my size than digging through the large piles of jeans to find them.

"I think I found you a lot…now some bottoms." Jeff said as I looked over and he had a pile resting over his forearm that was quadruple the size of the one I had resting over my arm.

"Jeffrey, I do not need that much." I said.

"Yes you do, what? Five outfits will get you through one week, then you'll need to do laundry again on top of interview clothes." Jeff said trying to explain himself as I sighed as he grabbed a few leggings before I went to the jeans, the thing I dreaded as I pulled out maybe two or three jeans before I went to find some slacks getting a couple different versions and colors before Jeff followed behind me to the dressing room where Jeff followed me in setting the pile of clothes he had accumulated that was resting over his arm onto the bench. "I'll go get a cart while you try on this massive amount of clothes."

"Alright, I'll try to hurry." I said as Jeff slid out of the room to retrieve a cart as I began to try on the multiple outfits we had put together separating them into two solid piles. I looked over the two piles that were hanging up sighing hoping that I would be content with the ones I chose as I went through each item trying to calculate how much I would owe Jeff for clothes and if I truly needed these items then I began to go through the clothes I chose to not go with trying to decide if I would want to exchange any of the no items with the yes items. I heard a knock at the door as I sighed as I opened the door and Jeff stood there.

"So…" Jeff said curiously.

"I think I chose these…" I said as I ran my hand over the red top in the front of the yes pile.

"Good deal…" Jeff said as he picked up the pile of clothes putting them into the cart as I stepped out leaving the clothes I wouldn't want into the dressing room for the employee to take care of before I headed to the shoe area where Jeff let me do the deciding on this. I walked along the two different aisles that were designated for woman before I went with one pair of tennis shoes and a pair of heels for my interviews before we continue to make our rounds to the electronics department to find a charger for my phone before we made it to the self-care/health area where I picked out shampoo, body wash, deodorant, perfume, tooth brush, tooth paste, and unfortunately feminine care products that I really didn't want Jeff to see it but I would need them at some point and would rather buy them myself so I put them back on the shelf and figured I'll walk up here at some other time to pick up them another time when I desperately need them. "You got everything?" Jeff asked as he walked down the aisle towards me as I nodded as I began to push the cart out of the aisle. "You sure you don't need any of those?" Jeff asked as he nodded to the opposite end of the aisle where I was just at and I know he noticed that there wasn't any in the cart.

"I would rather not Jeff…"

"But you'll need sometime, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but no Jeff…"

"Come on, we are both grown ups here…" Jeff said as I sighed as I went back picking up the same pack that I put back and carried it back putting it back into the cart as Jeff led me towards the check-out where he paid for everything making me feel even more guilt as I stared at the price on the screen.

"I'll pay you back every single dime."

"No worries about it right now." Jeff said as he put the last bag into the cart and began to push it out of the store to the car we drove up here. Jeff popped the trunk as I helped him put the numerous bags into the trunk. "Do you think we need some food too?" Jeff asked as he set one of the many bags into the trunk.

"I don't know, I didn't look in the cupboards."

"You mind? Anything you good at cooking?" Jeff asked as I shook my head no as he chuckled, "Well if you think of anything, now will be the time." Jeff said as I smiled as we emptied the cart and he slammed his trunk shut before locking the car back up before we headed back into the store to do some grocery shopping as he was asking me what I liked to eat and if I would eat certain things as I would answer yes or no as I tried to think of meals that I know how to cook. After we checked out that time, we headed back to the car unloading the cart the second time before climbing into the car to drive home.

"Thank you Jeff. I seriously owe you."

"It's nothing April, I've been there…"

"You have?"

"Sort of, but I get it…"

"Thanks for understanding…tonight, I'll think of meals for the next time we go grocery shopping." I said as I looked out the window as he drove the distance home as we kept small talk throughout the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

We arrived to his house where he pulled into the garage to make it easier to unload the trunk, I was able to carry all my clothes and personal items to the guest room in which would be my room for the time being.

"Do you need any hangers?" Jeff asked startling me as I looked at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Uh…do you have any free ones? If not, I'll be fine without."

"Of course, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have any." Jeff said as I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I pulled out article of clothing, one after the other cutting tags off and sliding them onto a hanger that Jeff kindly loaned me. I hung up all the hangers in the closet trying not to disturb any items that were placed in the closet nor in the room that was already placed in there by Jeff. After I had finished, I headed out to see Jeff in the kitchen on the phone unsure who he was chatting with as I unboxed the charger we had gotten for my phone in which I plugged into the wall and my phone, I was beyond excited it worked. I turned it on hoping that I still had minutes since I wasn't sure if I had paid the bill or something. Jeff joined me in the living room as he sat on the bar stool at the breakfast bar staring at me. "Glad it works, have you paid your bill?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to…would I be able to put your house phone down as my phone number in my resume?"

"No need, I'll just pay for your phone bill." Jeff said as I shook my head no.

"Absolutely not, I am drawing the line at my phone."

"That isn't even the beginning April, come on…" Jeff said.

"When will it stop?"

"When I say it does." Jeff said as I let out a groaned as he came over joining me on the phone as he helped me figure out how he could pay for my bills or transfer my account to his plan. "There you go…you have any voicemails?" Jeff asked as I looked at my phone seeing that I did as I listened to them but the most recent was from two days ago and didn't feel that I should even try calling them because I felt like by now it would be too late to even try. I put my phone aside to let it charge up as Jeff sat on the couch beside me as I loaded up my laptop to get to applying to jobs. Jeff pulled out his own laptop as I could glance over to see what he was looking at seeing that was on a different job site searching as well as I rolled my eyes. "What's your email?" Jeff asked as I shared it with him as he began to refer me to job after job which helped me a lot as I was continuing to go through application after application filling in the same information on each one. I heard the doorbell ring, my stomach dropped and my heart began to beat fast thinking that this was it, this is when Matt was going to show up and see me here with Jeff and then everything will have to come out. I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced to Jeff and I think he could sense my fear. "It's not Matt, I ordered Chinese take-out…" Jeff said with a chuckle as I smiled as I went back to working on these applications that piled up on me and I was quickly getting tired of them faster than I expected but I really needed to hit this ground running to get back on my feet because I couldn't get comfortable here even though I think secretly I would love to stay here to get to know Jeff back and really rub it in Heather's face because what better thing to use it for. I closed my laptop to get back to it when I finished eating as I got up following Jeff towards the door, but I slid into the kitchen opposed to going to the door with him. I began to pull down plates and silverware after opening different cabinets and/or drawers to find what I needed as Jeff paid for the food.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked curiously.

"Um…I'll take a diet soda." Jeff said as I nodded as I took the plates and silverware out to the living room and Jeff looked at me weird. "No need for that, we'll just use chopsticks and we'll share." He said as I cocked my head to the side looking at him weird as I turned around my heels heading back to the kitchen putting up the things I had just grabbed then reached into the fridge grabbing us each a diet soda to take back out to the living room. I handed Jeff his can of diet soda before I slid into my seat setting my can of soda down on the side table beside her as Jeff was opening the different white boxes that the Chinese food had came in. "What do you want to start with?" Jeff asked as he broke his chop sticks as I reached for the other pair of chop sticks.

"Um…the chow mein." I said with a shrug as Jeff smirked as he reached for some kind of chicken that was certainly not orange chicken. I grabbed the chow mein as I set it in my lap before I broke the chop sticks putting them where they felt comfortable between my fingers and used the sticks to help pick up the noodles. I was looking down at the food concentrating on not dropping any of the contents from my chop sticks since I was never comfortable with eating with them when I heard sounds coming from the room, I looked up noticing that Jeff had turned on the television.

"Any shows you like watching particularly?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Eh, not really…" I said as I moved my legs to get more comfortable.

"Alright…" Jeff said as he flipped through the channels as I watched him do so as I continued to eat at the chow mein with the chop sticks curious as to what Mr. Jeff Hardy watches. He clicked on TBS that was playing American Dad at the time, I could get used to this as I leant back against the back of the couch enjoying watching the show along with eating the food that Jeff indulged in. "Switch." Jeff said as he stuck out the white box he was currently eating out of and his free hand reaching out to retrieve mine as I gave him the one that I was eating from and took the one he was eating room as I stared at the chicken that was still left.

"What kind of chicken is this?"

"Mandarin. It's really good." Jeff said as he took a bite of the noodles as I nervously picked one out of the box and put it into my mouth slowly eating it, I quickly enjoyed it. "Good, right?" Jeff asked as I smiled.

"Absolutely." I said with a smile and chuckle. We continued eating at the new entrees we had exchanged with the other leaving only two more boxes on the coffee table as I put the empty box back onto the coffee table as Jeff wasn't that far behind me. "What is left?" I asked trying not to sound too fat by asking.

"Rice and orange chicken."

"What kind of rice?"

"Brown rice, you okay with that?"

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he handed me that one as I'm sure he got the orange chicken and I guess that only seemed fair since that was the pattern we were going for right now. When I got to half way into the container Jeff nudged me to switch which I gladly did as I began eating at the orange chicken loving the taste of it, I couldn't remember the last time I had ate Chinese food so orange chicken tasted so good to my taste buds. After I had finished my portions of the food Jeff had ordered before I got up helping to clean up the mess before I returned to the couch where I continued applying to jobs as Jeff sat back onto the couch beside her.

"Is that what you will be doing all the time?" Jeff asked curiously as I could tell he was glancing over at the computer that was in my lap then to the television in front of him.

"Yes…I can't just stop…if I start slacking now then I will get comfortable with this…and this, this isn't where I should be…"

"I would like you to get comfortable with this, this is where you are right now and there was a reason for you being here…"

"I don't want to settle Jeff…I feel incredibly thankful that you opened your house for me and allowing me to stay here while I'm trying to get back on my feet but I can't live rest of my life sleeping in your guest room…you have your own life and I am just going to hinder your life…"

"Not as much as you think you will be, with my traveling I would need someone to stay here to watch my house while I'm gone and I'm sure Matt would love a regular dog sitter…you won't hinder you and you are far in your training so I know that sooner than later that you will be getting gigs, which you can travel with Matt and myself to save on cash, you will be able to get booked since we do shows every weekend so soon you will be able to save up enough cash to move out…" Jeff said as I still didn't believe him.

"It still isn't going to get me to stop from applying to job and trying to find some kind of source of income because working two shows a weekend for $100 would not add up a lot because what is that $400 a month? How far will that go? You know that will not be able to get me to move into any decent apartment or even get my house back or get a new car…I'll be fortunate for any kind of cash to help suffice for now and pay you back what I can but I need something stable until I can get under contract with like TNA or something that I can get paid a little bit more than $50 a show." I said as Jeff nodded as I watched him rub his hands against his thighs as he stood up and began to walk towards the glass door. "Where are you going?"

"To ride my dirt bike, I got to clear my head." Jeff said as he pulled the door open as I knew I probably pissed him off as shut my laptop setting it onto the coffee table, I would have tossed it but it was fragile. I got up pacing as I ran a hand through my hair, was I being too greedy or rude for not wanting to be here forever? Jeff was being all too loose about this, I wouldn't want myself staying here for months or longer, what is overstaying your welcome? I headed to the guest room sitting at the end of the bed and flopped back to lay down with my arm laying above my head as I stared up at the ceiling trying to think if I was overreacting about this, was I a bad person for wanting to get more than what I have now? I wanted to get a job, I wanted to get out of Jeff's house and be on my own again. I hated that I had to use him to just have the bare essentials and to even have a roof over my head, to even have a full stomach right now as I just wanted to say that Jeff was just being stubborn and hard headed like he always was but I don't know why he was so stubborn about this. I heard the sliding glass door slide open again as I sat up feeling my head being rushed from sitting up so fast as I had to sit there for a moment. "April, it's time for wrestling training…I'm heading over there now, you want to come with?" Jeff yelled through the house as I sighed.

"Give me five minutes so I could change…" I yelled back as I slid off the end of the bed quickly changing into my normal training clothes and slid on a pair of shoes to walk over there with as I knew to carry my boots.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORIES BESIDES OC'S.**

I walked out of the room carrying the boots seeing Jeff staring out the glassed door as I cleared my throat getting him to look over his shoulder at me as he smirked and hoped that smirk meant that he calmed down some. He pulled the door open as I stepped out onto the wooden porch as he stepped out pushing the door shut as he led me to the training facility and nothing was said between us the whole walk, which was weird and glad that he waited because I would have gotten lost and probably wouldn't have shown up tonight. We arrived together, Matt was just unlocking the door to the building as he looked at the two of us weirdly.

"This is a first." Matt said as I glanced to Jeff then to Matt.

"It's a long story bro that will be saved for a later time." Jeff said as he glanced over to me, "Ladies first." Jeff said as he let me climb up the couple steps and into the training facility first, it was like a Hardy boy sandwich since Matt walked in before me and Jeff walked in behind me. I walked over sitting down on one of the metal folding chairs as I changed out my shoes to my boots as I walked over climbing onto the apron wiping my boots on the apron before I slid into the ring, since I was the only one there at the time I took that time to stand in the middle of the ring to take in what it truly felt like being in the ring and trying to imagine multiple chairs surrounding the ring that would be filled with fans waiting to see me perform my match with another female wrestlers, or on certain occasions, a male wrestler. "You want to practice?" Jeff asked as it broke my train of thought as I jumped a little to look over at Jeff who was wiping his feet on the apron just like I did as he slid into the ring with me.

"Against you?" I asked nervous about doing this, was Jeff still angry about earlier? Was this how he was going to take his aggression out?

"Yes…you scared?" Jeff asked with a chuckle as I smirked and shook my head no as I backed up some to get ready for our match to begin. I knew that Jeff was a professional and that he left our personal issues at the door, like him and Matt always told me about leaving my personal life at the door but yet I was still a little afraid that he wouldn't and that it would be a bad outcome for me but I had to get used to wrestling with the men since I was only one of two females in this class and on rare occasions there are male versus female matches booked. I walked around the ring with him always directly across from me as we stared directly into his green hazel eyes before I could sense that it was time before we both lunged in towards the middle where we locked up and began to communicate about what was to come next, I pulled him into a headlock like he had instructed me to do and somehow he was able to flip me and slammed me down with him pinning me down as I stared up at him. "You are going to stay at my place as long as you need…don't want you sucked into that laptop becoming a couch potato trying to find a job…" Jeff said under his breath as I was able to kick out and get back to my feet before I was able to spear him to the mat.

"But I don't want to impose and overstay my welcome…I'm an independent woman and I need something until my wrestling takes flight." I said holding his arms down.

"I think that would be three by now." Matt said as we both looked over at Matt who was leaning onto the apron across the ring from us. I rolled off Jeff and stood up, I stuck my hand out to help Jeff up to his feet and he obliged as he stood to his feet becoming face to face with me. Our match was very short but I think it got out both of our aggressions which I think we needed.

"You won't…I actually like the company…think that you should just focus on wrestling, you are so close to being ready to get out there that I think you should keep at it and hate for you to lose focus on your dreams." Jeff said softly as I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"But I can't just let you baby me until whenever this is." I said.

"Fine, we'll put a limit on it…in two months if you haven't improved or succeeded in getting booked on any show then you can become that couch potato job huntress on that laptop of yours for however long it takes for you to get a job." Jeff said as I bit at my bottom lip unsure if I can go that long without a job or wanting to look at job postings.

"Can I still browse jobs and randomly apply to ones between now and then so I won't be out of date on the job hunt? Fear the longer I wait, the harder it will be to get back into the job market." I said as Jeff sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want it to become a whole day thing." Jeff said as I sighed as I nodded.

"I think we have a deal." I said smiling as Jeff smiled as he stuck his hand out to shake mine as I glanced to it then back up into his beautiful eyes before gripping his hand shaking it.

"Am I missing something?" Matt asked curiously.

"We'll discuss it after training." Jeff said as I let out a sighed not wanting to tell more people and I'm unsure how or Matt would say, I don't think he will be as welcoming and understanding as Jeff was. What if Matt isn't okay with me not paying for training if and when money comes short? I can't not go along with training this close to being done with it, Jeff is saying and thinking I am close to being booked so I can feel it in my bones that I'm so close to reaching my goal, that gave me a boost in my confidence as I waited for rest of the students arrived as we went through the lesson that they had for the night, which was mostly character building than any other moves or anything like that. I sat on the inside the ring with my legs hanging over the edge of the apron as I leant forward against the rope in front of me as the last student besides myself left. "What are you doing? Lesson's over…" Jeff said.

"Not until the last student leaves the ring you always say." I said with a smirk.

"What more do you need to know?" Jeff asked curiously as he put his hands on his hips as I sighed as I bent back to maneuver my body to roll out from under the bottom rope.

"I'm just concerned and worried about my character, I don't know what or who I want to be." I said honestly with a shrug as Jeff and Matt smirked.

"You can be whoever you want to be, that is the joy of entertainment sweetie, hell you can be yourself cause look at us." Matt said as he had a point, they never really did a whole character thing.

"You are right about that…" I said smirking.

"So how do you feel extra practice?" Jeff asked.

"Right now?" I asked excitedly.

"Nah, we can practice tomorrow…I'll work with you on those promo's and such." Jeff said smiling as I was excited about this and gave me something to do other than being concerned about missing out applying to jobs even though I was going to apply to at least five every day regardless of what Jeff wants or thinks.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait." I said excitedly as I slid off the apron.

"I'm so confused on how you two are acting tonight." Matt said as he was glancing between us two.

"May I?" Jeff asked curiously towards me as I let out a sigh.

"No, I'll tell him…" I said as I looked to Matt who looked even more confused, "Well…Target closed its doors last week it feels like and I kind of lost my job, which led to me having to sell my house to kind of make ends meet and continue to pay for training. I was living in my car for a while but it got towed one morning when I was eating a piece of toast and coffee at a local waffle house and after training that night I tried to go get on a bus but the bus system had ended for the night and it kind of was pouring so I came back here to sleep under the little bit of roof on top of the porch when Jeff found me and he kind of opened up his house to me and such." I said shoving my hands into my pockets nervously as I bit at my bottom lip waiting to see how Matt was to respond.

"Why the hell will you even sell your house to continue paying for wrestling training? We would have scratched it off the table for you until you could begin paying again." Matt said as I gave him a dirty look.

"It's all done and over with." I said with a shrug.

"So you can now stop paying us for training and put that money towards saving towards your own place." Jeff said.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked unsure about this because they were still providing me a service of training me and it was something I wanted and needed.

"Yeah, you are almost done with it anyway, I at least think you are pretty close to wrapping up this training." Matt stated as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know what I would like to do, I'll work with her on her promo work tomorrow but tomorrow we will continue the promo work in class but I am thinking working with her on making her audition tapes and such to send off to help get her booked." Jeff said his opinion as Matt smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely, Jeff knows good promo work so you are in good hands." Matt said as he patted his brother on the chest lightly.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night so I can rest up for this big day of promo work." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, schools officially done." Jeff said as I walked first out of the training building as they stepped out as Matt locked the door behind him as Jeff walked with me back to his house, I think I will get lost regardless if I had walked that distance a billion times so I have no idea how Jeff has it memorized but I just figured it is because he has lived here for years and/or on this ground for his whole life so he has it memorized like the back of his hand. Jeff pulled the sliding glass door open and he let me step in first, but I also know now if I would ever trust my house unlocked in that manner but Jeff and Matt were somewhat secluded and very trustworthy type people but I just hoped he would lock it came time to go to bed. As he slid in behind me, I turned around seeing him locking it so he does lock it up so that made me feel a little more comfortable about the whole situation. "I'm starving, what do you want to eat?" Jeff asked as I shrugged as I followed him into the kitchen as we each looked into different cupboards as I bit at my bottom lip trying to figure out what kind of meal could be made with what he had as we were shooting out ideas before we figured just to go with something simple like hot dogs and macaroni and cheese which was something that you think young kids would eat but hey, it was still a good meal. We made our plates before heading out to his couch where we sat on other ends eating at our meal that we dished out on our plates as we watched what was on our television and I didn't really care what he chose to watch because it wasn't in my state to tell him what to watch or what not to watch since it was his television. I ate at my food and finished after Jeff, I stood up grabbing his plate from where he had set it on the coffee table hearing him softly say thank you as I took it with me to the kitchen where I gently washed off as much as I could before I slid it into the dish washer where I could before I headed back out to the living room.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." I said as I bent my knee to rest on the armrest of the couch as I leant against the couch slightly as I talked to Jeff.

"Oh, okay…I'll see you in the morning…I think I'm going to go for a morning run, would you like to come with?" Jeff asked curiously as that sounded fun and a run would help me get my mind off of things.

"That sounds good, what time?" I asked as he smirked.

"7 AM." He said as I let out a soft groan, I hated waking up early as I heard him chuckle, "I know that is early but you don't have to go if you don't want to." He said as I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I'll go…I'll see you in the morning." I said as I pushed myself off the couch heading back to the guest room that I would call my home for the next couple of months or so, even as much as I had hated it, I had to accept it and like it. I found my phone charger plugging it into the closest outlet to the bed before I slid my phone onto the charger then set my alarm before I even begun changing into a pair of pajamas then slid into the bed I had found myself sleeping in this morning. I laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling in disbelief how everything was working out, I still think that this wasn't going to happen or something bad was about to happen cause there is no way that Matt and Jeff would both be okay with this, especially Jeff, because this was a lot. I rolled over to my side trying to not let these thoughts consume because Jeff seemed so sure of this and wasn't taking no as an answer as I still hated that he was doing this for me, I mean I had this love hate relationship about it. I loved that he was so generous, understanding and willing to lend a helping hand to let me stay here with a roof over my head, willing to feed me, help me out until I got back on my feet and wasn't looking for much in return but yet I hated being in this situation. I hated that I couldn't provide for myself, hated that he was being so nice because it made me feel worse about this whole thing but I guess I was just happy I wasn't where I was and I am off the streets.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I finally was able to slip into a deep sleep until my alarm would to wake me up the next morning for a morning run with Jeff which should be interesting at its finest. I got up slipping into something I didn't mind sweating in as I pulled on my tennis shoes heading out of the room with a big yawn escaping my lips as I walked down the hall as Jeff was walking out of the kitchen drinking at a bottle of water.

"Do you want some before we head out?" Jeff asked as I had finished my yawn and nodded yes. Jeff went back into the kitchen coming back out with a full bottle this time handing it to me as I downed as much as I could before I had set it down.

"I'm ready to go." I said with another yawn.

"This run will wake you up." Jeff said as I chuckled.

"I hope so, between this run and a shower afterwards." I said as I followed him towards the front door as he pulled it open letting me slide out of the open door first as he was right behind me shutting the door behind us and locked it up. Jeff slid his keys into his pocket as we walked out to the dirt road where I did light stretches as Jeff was going hardcore on his stretches, I usually won't stretch before a run but maybe I did this whole running thing wrong and since he was doing it I just went along with it. After he had finished stretching he turned to me asking if I was ready to go and I simply nodded as I wasn't sure where we were headed, how far we were running and I just hoped that I wouldn't collapse and die during the distance because I was in shape and in-ring condition but I was never one to just 'go for a run,' so I just hoped that I can at least make it back to the house. What if I made it to the destination and it comes to running back and I can't make the trip back? I hope that he doesn't laugh if I start panting and becoming out of breath way quicker than him. I tried to keep up with him but it seemed like he was running slower than his full speed to make me feel better for not being able to run at the same speed as him which made me feel bad but at least I was truly going for this run and I can say I at least ran. I was able to make it the whole way back to his place, but by that time it was a very slow jog and I was panting strong trying to catch my breath. I stood in his yard bent over and stood up putting my hands to rest on my head feeling sweat dripping on my forehead. Jeff smiled and chuckled as I looked at him questionably, "Shut up, I know that I am not as in shape as you." I stated as he chuckled again.

"No…none of that, I know that you are in shape because I have seen you in the ring…you haven't ran in a while, have you?"

"Nah…I thought I was going to die." I said as he laughed even more.

"That is only a fourth of what I normally run."

"A fourth? You trying to kill me Jeff…no more." I said as I began to walk in a circle of sorts as he laughed more.

"None of that, you will work up to the full thing…kind of like wrestling, after a few reps you will get accustom to it then you can go a little longer and that is how you will work up to the full distance." Jeff said as I sighed as I began to follow him back into the house now that I was able to breathe better and relaxed some. I headed to my room grabbing a new outfit as I went to the guest bathroom that was to be mine but I tried my best to keep it as clean as possible considering Jeff may still have other guests come in and don't want them to see all of my things cluttered around here. I took a quick shower to wash off all the sweat, didn't really to wake up much more but it did help some. I stepped out getting dressed and dabbing at my hair trying to dry as much as I could before I headed back to my room where I put my sweaty clothes aside before I headed back out to the living room seeing Jeff setting up the camcorder, I had no idea that he had a camcorder much less why he had pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I picked up the bottle of water I was drinking from earlier drinking from it and finished it off before I carried it over to his recycling bin.

"I was setting this up to help you with your promo work, you are going to record one then we are going to do like three or four different ones and then we are going to play it through the television and give you tips and pointers and let you critique it. I think seeing it will help you see what you are doing wrong." Jeff said as I became instantly nervous of doing it, putting on a show in front of a camera and nervous that it was just me and him. I was just as nervous in class when we did, why am I just as nervous? There are less people here but I think that was just it, there were less people AND we were recording it. I grabbed a new water bottle heading back out to the living room as I sat on the arm of the couch as Jeff finished setting it up. "You ready?" Jeff asked as I shook my head no. "Why not? You were doing just fine last night."

"I'm oddly more nervous about doing it now."

"Why is that? Because I'm recording it? You should be more calm with recording because it could be edited."

"That is true…"

"And it is just practice….what have you decided as your character, if anything?"

"I haven't…I think I just wanted to do something like you guys, me but amplified." I said with a shrug.

"Who are you? Don't only tell me who you are, show it with your expressions and with actions." Jeff said. I sighed as I ran a hand through my still very damp hair unsure how to do this or what to say. What do you say in a promo? Who am I cutting a promo on? What am I cutting a promo for?

"But what do I say?" I asked curiously hoping that he could at least give me some kind of suggestion or starting point.

"It's simple, just tell me about you." Jeff said as I stared at him blankly unsure what he meant by that as I began to shuffle through what promos I had remembered by memory and how they did it, did I want to mock or mimic those? Why did I like them so much to where I remembered them this vividly? All these thoughts fulfilling my mind within minutes as Jeff stood behind the camera, "Let me know when you are ready." Jeff stated as I began to rehearse what I had wanted to say in my mind hoping that it doesn't sound stupid when it escape my lips or trying to figure out how stupid it truly sounds as I was reciting it in my head and didn't think it would come out as good when I verbalize it because I may state it differently.

"I think I am ready." I said as I bit at my bottom lip as my hands and fingers were intertwining and playing nervously with the other as Jeff nodded.

"5…4…3…2…" Jeff stated as he then pointed at me when I saw the red light come on the video recorder and he pointed at me as I tried to push the nerves aside so I can get through this in one piece and without vomiting on the camera. I began reciting as to what had come to my mind as I tried to use more expressions, using my hands and having my vocals go up and down making more words seem bolder than the other. My eye line was on the camera that was staring at me, I was trying not to look at Jeff that was standing behind the camera not looking through the view finder but he stood there with a goofy grin on his mouth and his arms crossed over his chest. I stopped when I had ran out what I had recited in my mind and I had no more to say as I bit at my bottom lip staring up at Jeff.

"I'm done…how was that?" I asked curiously as I was waiting for his honest opinion as he pushed the stop button on the camcorder as he was nothing but smiles as he walked around the tripod over to me pulling me into a big hug. I was unsure of the whole thing as I slowly wrapped my arms around him not sure why he was hugging me as he stepped back looking at me.

"That was great, that is what we need you to do in every promo…" Jeff said honestly as I nodded as I tried to think about what I just did.

"I don't remember what I just did though…" I said honestly as I shrugged.

"Well let's watch it back, shall we and I will tell you what I liked and what made it even better." Jeff said as he was able to slip the camcorder off the tripod carrying it with him as we both sat down mere inches apart, any closer we would have been on each other's laps. Jeff pulled out the side view finder screen so that we could both watch it over. "Let me go get some paper so we could write down some notes." Jeff said as he put the camcorder onto the coffee table before he got up and returned with lined paper and a pen as he pushed play on the camcorder watching it over, I was beyond embarrassed watching myself on the video because I was noticing all these flaws and seeing myself made it worse because I hated it. I was pointing out all these negative things as Jeff was pointing out what could be fixed to make the negative maybe a slight bit better or what I could do differently to improve the things I didn't like but yet Jeff didn't say anything about the things I was pointing out so that could be good though right? "Don't focus too much on the negative, you are your own worse critic and I know that this was your first time filming it so that was more nerves running on you but it was practice. You want to take a jab at a different one?" Jeff asked as he got up as I let out a sigh afraid to do another one but needed all the practice that I could get as I nodded yes.

"Yes, but don't know what to say this time."

"You didn't know what to say this time around so you will figure it out." Jeff said as he put the camera back onto the tripod, "This time no thinking about it, just go with the flow…here we go, 5…4…3…2…" Jeff counted down as I saw the red light come on and I just froze staring at him momentarily as I shook my head trying to get my mind out of it as I then just begun speaking and whatever found its way coming out of my mouth, I honestly had no idea what was coming out nor what I was talking about so I am sure it was jibber jabber but I know I brought up Heather's name a couple of times with no reason and I don't know why when I found myself wrapping it up and Jeff stopped it as he busted out laughing. "You have no idea what the hell you were talking about did you?"

"Absolutely not." I said as we both let out more chuckles as I was laughing at myself as he was laughing at me as well for how stupid the promo sounded I am sure.

"Well…that one was absolutely trash compared to your last one so we have learned you are not a go with the flow type person, you need plan it out before you attack it. I love how you included Heather into the promo, do you not like her?" Jeff asked curiously as I just stood there and all I could say was 'uh…' and he chuckled, "I take that as a yes, but I don't want to know why though." Jeff said as I smirked as I didn't want to explain to him anyway so I am happy he wasn't going to ask about it. "Okay, I will give you a couple minutes to relax and think about your next one." Jeff said as I shook off the last one and began to think of what I wanted to speak about with this new promo as I nodded.

"I'm ready…let's do this." I said as Jeff smirked as he counted down backwards and pointed at me in unison to the red light that had begun to shine on the front of the camera as I just began to speak rambling on about what I had planned in my head trying to remember the tips Jeff gave me and what he pointed out as to fixing but I didn't want that to consume me either because I would be too focused on that than what I was saying. After I had concluded this promo, Jeff turned off the camcorder allowing him to smirk.

"You were thinking too much in that one, you were thinking about what I told you weren't you?" Jeff asked I nodded.

"Don't…you could tell." Jeff said as I sighed as he chuckled, "You want to try again?" Jeff asked as I nodded. "Ready for another try at this?" Jeff asked I sighed.

"Sure, let's do this." I said as he counted down yet again pushing the button on the camcorder as I tried it yet again and this time I tried so hard not to think about what he had said to me before or anything, but rather than what I was saying in the promo itself. Jeff shut off the camcorder and smiled at me.

"Even better than your first one, I think with more practice like this you will get better and better."

"How do you do this without running out of things to talk about?" I asked curiously as Jeff chuckled.

"You won't say the same thing in every promo, there is some repetition but that builds your character because the more you say something or repeat what you want to establish, the more people know about you and who you are. You can do like five different promos and each promo say that your dog die in different wording, I know it's beating it to the ground but the more you repeat it, the better." Jeff said as I let out a sigh, but he had a point because in any classic feuds they always brought up the same thing over and over again. About someone's drug problem, injuries, etc. to make them even more of a heel or face or build the feud even more but felt like right now I was nothing but a broken record but I was trying to spice it up some but it was hard to do right about now. "One more time through and we will call it quits for the time being so we can eat some food." Jeff said as I was more excited about that than anything because I was getting tired of speaking and trying to figure out what the hell I was about to say and being on camera. He pushed record on the camcorder allowing me to recite a new promo as Jeff smiled and nodded in approval the more I spoke until I had come to an end and he stopped the camcorder as he said nothing but good things about that one and he then told me a couple of things that he would change about it personally but that was his personal opinion but he said that it would have been good with or without those changes but just that he would use different wording.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY BACK IN COLLEGE AFTER A SEMESTER OFF SO WITH THAT BEING SAID (EVEN THOUGH I'M CURRENTLY HAVING THE DOCUMENT OPEN AND TYPING AWAY AT IT, WELL NOT REALLY SINCE I'M TYPING THIS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) MY ABILITY TO WORK ON THIS STORY MAY BE SLIMMED DOWN A BIT BUT I WILL TRY MY DARNEST TO WORK ON IT AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME AFTER I FINISH HOMEWORK OR I WILL COME UP WITH SOME KIND OF SCHEDULE WITH MY FREE TIME TO DIVIDE BETWEEN THIS STORY AND MY HOMEWORK BUT THAT IS GOING TO GET HAIRY AS WELL WITH TWO WEDDINGS COMING UP IN THE NEAR FUTURE (NOT MY WEDDINGS). I'LL STRIDE THROUGH THIS SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME.**

After working on the notes for what seemed like ever, Jeff asked if I was hungry and of course I was hungry by now so we decided to take a break from it now. Jeff left the camcorder where it was as I wasn't sure why because I would think he would put that up and I won't have to do this ever again. I followed him into the kitchen to see what was about to be cooked and it was just sandwiches with some water, but hey it was food in my stomach so I wasn't complaining and it was a break from me standing in the middle of the living room talking and talking and talking about anything and everything that came to mind which probably didn't make any sense. "Now that we have recorded some different promos, some good and some bad, mostly bad…what are you going to do with them? I am hoping that you erase it." I said honestly as I glanced to the camera then looked to Jeff who was sitting across from me at his small dining room table.

"Erase it? Why? I am going to show Matt it tonight and we will edit it down to the one that we both like and then make it into a video clip and erase this tape then record you wrestle with either myself or another student, probably Heather, to add to the promo that we will eventually burn to multiple DVDs that we will help you mail out to different promoters to help get you booked on their upcoming shows…which brings me to talk to you about your resume for wrestling…"

"I don't have one." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Yeah, you need to create one."

"But I don't have much of a resume if I haven't been booked yet." I said confused as I set my sandwich back down onto the plate.

"Leave it to us…we can make the resume golden with the lack of experience you have but right now the DVD will do the talking that is why I am pressuring and working hard on you for these promos."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"The stronger your DVDs look it will make up for the lack of your resume…so that is why you need a strong promo done."

"Has any of the ones done strong enough?" I asked curiously as I crossed my legs not really wanting to eat anymore because I am nervous and worried that I was even cut out for this wrestling thing.

"Not that strong but over time you will get better…think that there was at least one or two on there that I want to upload as a back up promo as we continue practicing these promos and get that solid promo that we think will get you that first booking. Once you get that first booking, it will be easier to get booked again through that promotion, once you are in with that one promotion then you got it."

"Why don't you and Matt let me perform on your show?" I asked curiously as he just looked at me.

"That I do not know…I totally forgot about our promotion…" Jeff said as he sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, "Either way you need a little more work before our next show in two months." Jeff said as he continued eating his food like he was constantly thinking for rest of the meal unsure what he was thinking about.

"You seem to be really thinking over there." I said as I stood up after finishing up my sandwich and grabbing my plate.

"Yeah…" Jeff said as I grabbed his plate and took it with me as I wasn't sure what he was thinking really. I walked back out to join him after rinsing off the dishes and putting them to join rest of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Shall we continue?" I asked, 'I did not just ask if I could continue working on promos, what is wrong with me?' I had thought to myself.

"You are actually volunteering to continue? I thought you were hating this whole thing?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.

"I am but if I need to strengthen my promo game then practice makes perfect." I said with a shrug shoving my hands into my pockets as Jeff nodded. He stood up pushing his chair into the table before I followed him back out to the living room resuming my spot from before without even having to have a mark of where to stand, I just knew where to stand as I pushed my fingers through my hair messing it up some trying to think of what I haven't already said or what I have already said and jumbling it up some to see if anything I had said would sound better mixed up some. The wheels in my head was turning as I was trying to think, "Is thinking of these promos always so hard?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together nervously.

"Yes, you will soon get used to and accustomed to them, and it won't be so on the spot like this where you have nothing to talk about really. Consider these exercises and character building." Jeff stated as I nodded as I ran my hand through my hair yet again as I recited the promo in my head yet again before I decided to just go with that.

"I think I am ready." I said as Jeff nodded as he counted down backwards from five before he pointed at me to give it a go and I went for it before I talked until I ran out of things to talk about getting Jeff to turn off the camcorder.

"I think that was the best and strongest promo you have had this far." Jeff said honestly as I smiled.

"Really? You really mean that?" I asked kind of excitedly.

"Absolutely…" Jeff said smiling his bright smile.

"So, should we go for another one or two?" I asked curiously as he smiled.

"You beginning to like this?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and no. Yes on the level I think the more I do it, the more of getting into the swing of speaking, getting into my character and be able to be more comfortable in front of a camcorder and perform. No, because I still hate it because I just feel I am not doing well or that I am performing a bad promo." I said as I ran another hand through my hair.

"You can hate it all you want, the more you practice the more comfortable you will be with it all and you will be able to learn to love it or deal with it." Jeff said as I nodded as I knew that he was right and I completely trusted Matt and Jeff's opinion.

"Then let's get to rolling then enigma." I said as he just burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say." Jeff said as he let out a couple more chuckles and rolled his eyes before he pushed the record button letting me perform yet another promo that I didn't really have time to rehearse in my head and knew this would have to be the worse one yet.

"That had to be the worse promo I have done thus fair." I said with a chuckle and smile.

"I wouldn't say that." Jeff said as I was shocked and was kind of took aback that he had even said that to me.

"You mean that? What has been the worse one this far?"

"I was trying to make you feel better, relax." Jeff said with a smile as I sighed and chuckled.

"Thanks but I seriously thought you meant it." I said.

"Next time do you want me to tell you that I was joking?"

"Please…" I said smiling as he smiled.

"I think that is enough for today." Jeff said as he turned the camera off and began to take it off the tri pod.

"Are…are you going to show Matt?" I asked nervously and bit at my bottom lip, I was going to be beyond embarrassed when Matt saw it because I know that it wasn't the best.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Jeff asked with a shrug as he pushed the tri pod shut and moved it to a safe spot.

"I just know they aren't perfect, would rather wait until they are perfect." I said truthfully.

"Look, April…you want to be booked on shows?"

"Yeah…" I said not sure what he was getting with this.

"Matt will take a look, he has the editing program in which to edit and trim it down to the one promo that you was the best of the best and to help build your video portfolio. I think tonight we will work on filming the matches that you guys put on tonight, in which we will also add to your portfolio and we will make multiple copies and help you mail them out." Jeff explained as I was merely nervous about this.

"Are you going to film everyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, that way they can see it on film and they can see the mistakes that they make." Jeff said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said nodding.

"Go get ready for class, I'm going to charge up this camera and get a new tape along with a few other things." Jeff said as I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

I went to my room to get ready for class I was trying to push nerves out of my mind because I haven't performed in front of a camera but I needed to get used to this if I wanted to get anywhere in this industry because I needed to perform in front of groups of people, regardless if it was five people to maybes hundreds depending on the promotion and how far I got with this business and I was always dreaming far into my career and making it far into this industry, I wanted to make a name for myself in this business much like both Jeff and Matt. I changed and slid on my tennis shoes as I grabbed my boots for wrestling. I walked out to the living room seeing Jeff playing with the camcorder bag as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Would it affect me any if I wasn't wearing ring attire tonight?" I asked.

"I don't see why not…you have any thoughts on what you want your ring attire to be? You need to do promo shots as well, I know a really good photographer and I can hook you up with a ring attire because I know a good seamstress that will do me a favor or two." Jeff spoke with his back to me.

"I think I would like that…how did you know how to do all of this since you and your brother didn't really have anyone to help you?" I asked curiously.

"We just thought about things logically, did a lot of networking…" Jeff said honestly as he turned to look at me, "I am glad that I had made it this far in my career where I could help others like yourself get to where they want to get and expand my knowledge." Jeff said smiling.

"Well thank you for that…it's really helpful…especially right about now." I said with a smile and chuckle, "Thank you Jeff…for all this hospitality…" I said as I was trying not to cry but I couldn't do that right about now.

"You're welcome…" Jeff said smiling as he walked over giving me a big hug, "You know you don't have to be strong all the time, you can cry…" Jeff whispered as I chuckled as he broke the hug as I wiped at my eyes.

"You noticed that." I said chuckling again, but this time it was out of nerves.

"Yeah..." He said smiling as he went back to doing what he was doing before he led me to the wrestling training facility as I was trying to toughen back up because I had to go back to being strong like I always was. I hated that Jeff said it was okay to cry and that I didn't have to be strong all the time, if I wasn't strong who would be strong for me? I knew that Jeff was trying to be strong for me and wanted to be there for me so I could be weaker and let someone else be strong for me but I couldn't let that happen. I was an independent woman for so long that it is hard to adjust, it's hard letting myself depend on him even though I've let him do it thus far but it's been a day or two and I hate every minute of it but what other options do I have? I stepped into the training facility behind the set of brothers, I sat in one of the foldable chairs slipping on my wrestling boots before I slid into the ring doing a few additional warm ups by myself as I could hear Matt and Jeff whispering, well talking amongst themselves but to me it made me feel like they were whispering and talking about me making me self-conscious so I just continued focusing on my warm-ups. I needed to focus on my wrestling, not the politics, concerns or if anyone hated me but Matt and Jeff were my trainers, so they didn't hate me I had hoped but their concerns were probably for the best and to help me out in the end. I walked to the ropes closest to them sitting down so my legs slid out from under the bottom rope and I leant against the middle rope watching the two men as I was trying to catch my breath. I knew I should really roll out to get some water to keep hydrated before rest of the class begins to show up but I felt really uncomfortable with them chatting seeing Jeff holding the camera knowing that they were viewing over the promos that I had done earlier in the day. I finally let out a sigh rolling out of the ring going over to get a drink of water from the bottle I had brought with me when another student arrived. I pulled myself up onto the apron to watch as the other student began to pull on his boots and climbed onto the apron with me as I climbed into the ring with him as I went through the warm-ups again with him before we had came to an end after we had finished the last warm-up that was normal for us.

"What do you want us to do until rest of the students arrived?" The other guy asked as he leant against the ropes beside me as Matt smirked.

"You can guys either wrestle each other or you guys can work with each other to build characters or promo work." Matt said as I looked to the guy next to me slightly smirking.

"I'm okay with either so bring it on big boy." I said chuckling and cockily as the guy next to me.

"You really want to take this on?" He asked as I nodded.

"Let's do this." I said as I began to back up to take my own corner as I stared him down as he placed himself across from me as we began to walk around the ring staring each other down whilst we do this. When I felt like he gave me the visual cue to run in, I did just that only for him to do the same when we locked up and beginning to call the match on the fly whilst more and more people showed up for class as we just kept on going and going in our match since neither of us wanted to lose for different reasons.

"Can you guys wrap it up already?" Jeff teased as we both stopped mid-move looking at them as we both smiled and stuck our hands out.

"Truce." I said as he nodded and repeated it to me as we slid out to drink some water as we let the other warm up and catch up to us as we weren't sure how the match looked. I was one of the two that weren't in the ring when Matt and Jeff asked for all of our attentions, I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at them unsure what they wanted to announce or what they were going to have us do tonight in class.

"Ladies and gents, tonight's class we will be splitting up into pairs and putting together matches. When you are not performing a match, you will be working with either your partner putting the match together or with Jeff and I working on your promos and/or character building. I know this sounds weird, you all think that this sounds stupid and want to learn something tonight, laddy laddy da but you will be learning something and that is how to construct a match and character building which are two of the most hardest concepts for you to learn, so consider this lesson one and we will pick up with more lessons in the future and think this will be an excellent time to put together all things you have learned thus far in your training and really amplify what you excel at and learning what you need more work on. Like Tyler, you sir I know you need more work and practice on those hip tosses." Matt said calling out Tyler as we all looked or glanced at him, I felt bad for him being singled out by Matt, but Matt didn't mean it to come out rudely but he was trying to help him out because if one thing is weakly executed or you are weak at, it can bury you and can be noticed. I could tell that Tyler was blushing and was nervously scratching at the back of his neck as I bit at my bottom lip feeling bad for him. "So tonight I am going to pair you guys up with another student in which you well work together to build the heel and face in the match, the character you will be portraying in that time frame so when you make your entrance we can get the full on what or who you are. Then perform the match, we will be able to tell and point out what the flaws are and be able to clarify what each of you need more work on."

"And what I want, before the match I want the ref, who would be one of us two, will do a fake interview and we will ask only one or two questions but that is your chance to do your promo. I want the heel to go first since majority of the time the heel is the one that will end up losing then I want the face to do a promo at the end of the match with the backstage correspondence will be the other one of us." Jeff explained knowing that was Jeff idea to help build up my promo work and to help me to perform in front of an audience.

"We will be recording this so that way we could hook this up to the television over there so everyone can comment on what they had noticed while watching the match except those that are being critiqued." Matt continued to explain as I began to look over who was all in class tonight to see who I could be paired with and I knew that I would be put with Heather only because she was the only other girl in the class.

"Now I look to you two girls, since it is pretty obvious that we would want to pair you two together but would you guys want to be put against a guy and are the guys okay working with the girls on this project? I just want to say I don't care because you may or may not compete in inter-gender matches on the independent circuit where you will face a woman or man." Jeff spoke as I began to feel myself blush that Jeff was going on about this because I honestly didn't care which way because let me at Heather because she was always giggling and smiling with her bouncing curls that were obviously not natural and her low cut shirts.

"I don't mind at all, they are just like one of us…" Another student spoke smiling and I liked to be included in these men sports. I was a girl which was not prominent in this sport so I was trying to be manly to be with or like the guys.

"Bring it on, let's see what the ladies have to offer against us men." Tyler said as I smiled as he reached forward slightly pushing at my shoulder.

"I for one don't want to wrestle the men, they are much stronger than me and could hurt me." Heather said.

"Then why did you even enroll in wrestling? Don't you understand we get paid to get hurt?" I retorted angrily knowing it came off snobbish and rude.

"True but I think it's unfair to go against the men, it should be woman versus woman and man versus man." Heather said as I let out a deep sigh before taking a deep breath trying so hard to not argue with her. I knew that everyone could tell I was getting frustrated with her as the guy next to me nudged me to get my attention before he leant over to whisper into my ear to not worry about her and how him and I had put on a hell of a match before class started.

"Well before we have this gigantic debate that could last the whole session, I guess it will be Heather and April together." Matt said as he began teaming up the men together as I just glared across the ring at Heather trying to think of the multiple things she isn't good at as to wrestling and I couldn't wait to see this promo she was about to badly give.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS THAT LONG SINCE THE LAST UPDATE, I'M GOING TO TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

I climbed out when it was time to disperse to work with our opponent or teammate, whatever way you wanted to word it for the time being. I climbed out of the ring following Heather to where she wanted to work together but we could honestly go into the women's 'dressing' room that they had designated for us which was barely ever used because both Heather and I always came dressed already but it was considerate they thought of us. Heather led us into the women's dressing room, I straddled the tiny bench facing here as I was mentally yelling at how stupid she was for making me work with her because she was being a feminist or whatever for not wanting to work with the men for whatever god damn reason she had.

"I want to be the face." Heather stated as I kind of figured, she looked like the goody two shoes out of the two of us.

"Okay…" I said nodding as we began speaking to each other, this was probably the only time I wouldn't want to kill her since I was beyond excited to actually perform a match rather than learning something. Tonight was going to be just like any promotion, cutting a promo and/or performing a match. A knock came to the door getting both of our attentions.

"We are ready to start." Matt said through the door as we nodded, we both stood up heading out of the locker room.

"Do we have any volunteers to go first?" Jeff asked as he pushed himself off the apron of the ring. I looked to Heather wanting to volunteer but she shook her head no as I knew she was nervous but I wanted to get things done and over with. I let out a sigh as I rolled my eyes glancing to other pairs in the class who were doing the same thing, "No volunteers, then I guess we will just have to pick and if that is the case, ladies first." Jeff said as I smirked as I was kind of excited that we were going first. I always hated going first in class because you were the guinea pig, if you were last or anything after first you had time to fix any quirks your presentation had but if you went first then it's like pulling off the band-aid, do it quick. It'll be done so you won't be stressed nor worried about it anymore.

"Let's do this." I said smirking as I excitedly went to the 'ramp' that Matt and Jeff tried to put together within the short time they had given us to put our matches together.

"I know it won't be much without entrance music, but do the best you can." Matt said as we both nodded as Jeff took a drink of water before he rolled into the ring to be the ref. I stepped in front of Heather since I was heel and I would have to go first. Matt began to do introductions with the whole 'introducing first,' when I stepped onto the fake ramp facing the ring smiling as I began to do what I had hoped to be my heel entrance but it would off course be better with music and I was more embarrassed doing it in front of a crowd and felt stupid doing it. I slid into the ring and climbed onto the second turnbuckle yelling out onto the crowd that was filled with fellow students in my class trying to heckle them as I jumped off the turnbuckle walking over to Matt who began to ask these fake interview questions and I tried my best to amp up that I was the heel of the match which I presumed was working well considering the fellow students were booing, but that could just be because they knew I was going to be the heel considering the order that Heather and I had came out. After the interview questions that Matt had came up with, he then begun to introduce Heather as I leant back against the turnbuckles watching her entrance unenthused and rolling my eyes as she made her entrance and climbed into the ring with me as she stared at me with a smile as I rolled my eyes yet again as I pushed myself off the turnbuckles as we both began to walk around the ring staring each other down. I was more excited to be able to knock her teeth out if I really wanted to but I needed to be professional and work with her on things she hasn't fully developed on but yet exploiting those particular things for the sake of Jeff and Matt's knowledge. Heather can't get help on moves or things unless if it is brought to their attention, I can't say much because I am sure there are moves and things that I need more practice on but I feel more confident that I am better off than her right about now. I still have that jealous rage in me from Heather's constant blushing and teasing and flirting with Jeff, which I have no clue why. The match was over sooner than I had hoped but we did have a time frame to get this match over with. After the match I slowly rolled towards the apron that I slowly slid under the rope and forced myself to fall over the edge of the apron landing on the thin padding we had surrounding the ring for these such moments along with other reasoning. Jeff walked over to me after he had rolled out of the ring as well as Matt did that whole fake promo thing with Heather as I smirked.

"How was that?" I asked curiously as Jeff chuckled and smiled down at me.

"Pretty darn good, there was just a few word choices I would have changed but it was a pretty good promo and the match was pretty darn considering you were working with her. I got it all taped for you and I think it will be a good audition tape so you can now begin submitting to promotions that Matt and I do." Jeff said as he stuck his hand out, "Come on." Jeff said as he stood up from his squatted position as I grasped his hand and he helped me to my feet where he 'helped' me to the back and such.

"Is Matt going to be able to edit it for me to put it all together?" I asked curiously as we got to the back.

"Matt said he could and he has plenty of blank DVDs that he could burn it onto for us so that you can send out multiple manila envelopes or you can even come with Matt and I to these shows and we will introduce you to the promoter to meet them in person. Hell, if you do that you never know because he may need an extra pair of hands that night to step in for someone that couldn't make it or just to help set the ring up or something small for a smaller fund than wrestling but cash is cash." Jeff said with a shrug.

"That is true, when are you and Matt performing next?" I asked curiously as I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Next Saturday, but it's our show that we are running but I am sure we can use some roadies."

"I'll do it free of cost to help pay you back." I said jumping at the chance.

"If you want, but let me pay for dinner at least." Jeff said with a smile.

"It's a date then." I said smiling.

"Alright, go sit in the audience and be the heckler you are." Jeff said patting me on the shoulder before he ran back out the way we just came as I went in a different direction to join other students sitting in the audience portion of the training facility. I slid to the ground pulling my legs to fold into the Indian style seating so that I could leave room for others. I watched each of the other matches that were to be performed and after each match we waited for the next match after Matt and Jeff gave critiques of each match or promo that was given.

"Alright, that was it for class. For the most part, this was a good class. See you guys tomorrow." Matt said as I stood up and began to dust off my butt unsure if I had any dust on it from sitting on the ground. I said a few good-byes to the fellow students as I stood aside taking a drink from my water waiting for Jeff to be ready to go. "You want some pizza?" Matt asked me curiously.

"Uh…sure?" I asked confused as to why he was asking me this.

"Of course you do." Matt said smiling as he wrapped an arm around me as he began to lead me towards his house and Jeff wasn't that far behind us as he was locking up the facility. Matt let us into his giant house where he called up a local pizza joint ordering pizza for delivery as Matt led us to one of many rooms where there was a desktop computer and we each found a chair to pull up to view the monitor. Matt plugged the camera up to the computer to transfer the items from the camera to the computer for better viewing and easier to access and edit such items. I watched as Matt made a specific folder for my videos that he dragged the videos that consisted of me into for easier accessibility. I leant back in my seat watching and not sure what to say cause I haven't edited a video a day in my life much less do I know how to do a highlight reel nor what a booker looks for. I sat there just watching Matt click and drag away at the computer and Jeff pointing and speaking his mind to help. Matt and Jeff continued working on this video for and of me until the doorbell rung getting us to stop momentarily to go retrieve the pizza and we sat at his huge dining room table.

"I was thinking she could tag with us next weekend for our show." Jeff said before he bit into his slice of pizza as I glanced to Matt seeing him nodding, and I felt like I was the third wheel, I wasn't here by the way they were talking about me as if I wasn't there but I was. I slowly and quietly ate at my pizza as the pair of brothers chatted and laughed, even a few things got me to chuckle. The two men had finished and retreated back to the computer room as I continued sitting at the dining room eating up my pizza as I looked down seeing Matt's dog was sitting beside begging for food as I smirked as I leant down gently petting the dog before I continued eating. As I finished my food, I picked up the dog and played with him not really wanting to return to the computer room since I would just be left out yet again. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked as I jumped a little bit from being startled.

"Um…playing with Matt's dog…" I said blushing slightly.

"Well, we need your opinion on the video." Jeff said as I nodded and gently put Matt's dog down onto the ground. The dog walked happily beside our feet as we walked into the other room where I slid into the empty seat that was mine before we had ate pizza where Matt pushed play on the edited video that I missed out on watching myself on the screen. I was nothing but blushing the whole time as I was on the screen that they were watching it and how horrible I was but I couldn't be embarrassed because this is something they do too.

"What do you think?" Matt asked as he turned in his seat as I bit at my bottom lip trying to replay it in my mind.

"It looked good…I don't know what to be looking for but to me it looked good." I said shrugging as they both nodded back at me.

"Well I will spend my day tomorrow burning these onto DVD for you." Matt said.

"Thanks so much Matt." I said smiling.

"No problem, you need to start out somewhere and paying debts and such and start from the bottom…welcome to the industry." Matt said with a wink as I sighed as I looked to Jeff unsure about this.

"Come on, it's been a long day." Jeff said as I stood up following him out of Matt's house back to Jeff's place where I retreated to my room for the night since I was exhausted. As I fall face first onto the queen sized bed not caring that I just did a belly flop onto the bed I heard a soft knock come from the opened door. I let out a soft groan as I rolled over some to look at Jeff who was leaning against the door frame. "But I talked to Matt…you are going to be an extra set of hands at our show next weekend…and if I am not mistaken we may have a girl call off on us so you may have your first match if that is the case." Jeff said as I nodded, "That sound appealing any?" Jeff asked.

"More than appealing, I am just so beyond tired right now…" I stated as Jeff nodded.

"Well good night." Jeff said as I nodded.

"Night." I said as I had rolled back over not even wanting to move to a regular laying stance as I just fell asleep face down.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT, I HAVE MORE CHAPTER ON DECK READY TO POST BUT MIGHT POST LATER THIS WEEK WHILST I GET A LITTLE BIT CAUGHT UP AND AHEAD WITHIN THIS STORY. I GOT A NEW JOB OF SORTS SO I AM HOPING MAYBE I CAN GET MORE FREE TIME TO SPEND TOWARDS WRITING.**

 **A Week Later-**

I sat in Jeff's dining room sealing the brown envelopes that had contained a DVD along with a single white paper with some bull shit resume that Jeff helped me come up with and if I ever get a job off of that resume I would be personally impressed because we were pulling things out of our butts to fill the page.

"So…I know you are going to hate me for this April but I kind of have a surprise for you." Jeff said as he walked down the hallway with something obviously hiding behind his back.

"What'd you do Jeff? Am I going to have to murder you in your sleep?" I asked looking at him with a stone cold face trying to figure out what he was hiding from me.

"You might but I'll make sure to lock my door at night." Jeff said as he smiled as he slowly pulled a hanger from behind his back that had what I presumed a ring attire on it. "Ta-da! Consider this your new ring attire for the current time, I hope you like it and figured it'll be better than basketball shorts and a tank top." Jeff said as I slowly stood up pushing the chair I was sitting in back with my knees.

"Jeff…you shouldn't have because I know how much these things cost…" I said as I walked closer grabbing the material between my fingers seeing how soft it was. It was a beautiful purple with silver and it most definitely was the attire that I would kill to have and had every attribute I loved and wanted in my ring attire.

"Consider this a present…"

"A present? For what?"

"A congratulations present for booking your first show." Jeff said as I looked up into his green eyes.

"Jeff, I can't accept this…this is too much for just a congratulations present…plus you have already done so much for me." I said as I stepped back some removing my hands from the fabric not wanting to because it was so nice and something I would love to have but forcing myself not to have.

"Well, you better accept it because I sure as hell can't fit this…" Jeff said as he held it up to his body as I tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Well there is always Heather, I'm sure she will jump at the chance to receive this from you." I stated not realizing it had slipped as I turned around going back to my seat to resume what I was doing.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked curiously as I shook my head.

"Nothing…it meant nothing…but I can't accept it."

"Just once? Wear it once, please?" Jeff asked as I let out a sigh.

"Is this an 'I'm not going to take a no,' type situation?" I asked curiously as I looked up at him as Jeff nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Why's that?"

"Because this is my promotion and everyone needs to look their best, including the best we have regardless if you are new or not."

"But I may not even be performing tonight."

"But you may, we don't know…better be safe than sorry." Jeff said as I sighed as I pushed a hand through my hair.

"Are you keeping track of how much I am owing you with all this?" I said using my hands to point out the stack of DVDs I was packing up and the wrestling gear he had invested in for me.

"I'm not, I'm using it to write off as a charity case for taxes and investment for someone's future." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you think and say Jeff." I said as I sighed before I licked the seal on the envelope before closing it and folding the little tabs over the seal.

"You almost done, we need to be leaving soon."

"This early?"

"Yes, since it's my show we need to be there wicked early to set things up and everything." Jeff said as I nodded.

"I can presume this tonight or tomorrow." I said as I put the now sealed envelope with the other sealed and ready to go envelopes before I stood up. "Just let me freshen up and pack up things for the night." I stated as Jeff nodded as I headed towards the guest room that I have claimed mine the last week or so grabbing a few things becoming instantly nervous of what was to unfold tonight and/or what this could lead to if I am actually good at my match tonight. I pulled the backpack I haven't had my bag since this whole fiasco began onto my back heading out of the room towards the kitchen pulling out a water bottle from the fridge. It seemed I was the first ready so I just made myself comfortable sitting in the same chair as I was sitting in earlier until Jeff returned from his room with a duffel, in a plain white tee and black shorts, if that is what you would call it since it went to mid-calf, that had a silver chain that I presume hooked to his wallet in his pocket and his white socks that were obviously showing in his sneakers. Jeff had his hair pulled back and was freshly shaven in the unique style that Jeff always has his beard in.

"You ready?" Jeff asked as I stood up nodding, here I was going with Jeff to one of the shows that him and his brother put on almost regularly. I had no idea what to expect from today much less what takes place at their shows, here is finding out what this whole wrestling show or promotions is all about.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood up from my chair picking up my bag to prepare to leave with Jeff to the show.

"We have to pick Matt up along the way." Jeff said as I wasn't sure why we were carpooling but I couldn't complained and it saved them on gas since we were all going to the same place. I walked out of the front door first so Jeff could lock up behind us as I headed towards his car and Jeff was close behind me before he popped the trunk of the white vehicle we would be taking allowing us to set the bags we were taking with us into the empty space. I slid into the back seat so Matt could claim the passenger seat for the drive and buckled up as I looked out the window as I heard Jeff sliding the seat belt across himself as well. Jeff started the car and began pulling out of the driveway driving the short distance to Matt's house where Matt was waiting outside his house with his own bags. Jeff popped the trunk from inside the vehicle as Matt slid his bags into the available space in the trunk before he claimed the passenger seat in Matt's car. Jeff waited until his brother slid the seatbelt on before he resumed driving towards wherever this event was to take place today. I looked out the window watching the greenery fly by us as Jeff was driving. I kind of zoned out their conversation as I was trying to focus on tonight and think of what could happen today, my mind was going 1000 times light speed with so many thoughts at this opportunity. Excitement, nerves, anxiety, calmness, and many others were going through me at once that I couldn't select just one as to what I was particularly feeling right now, just unsure what was to take place and the uncertainty was the worst part, filtering into all these different feelings as well. I felt that the car came to a stop in the middle of a parking lot that was pretty much empty besides our car and perhaps one or two others, which could or couldn't be strange for this city. I let out a sigh as I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled the lever to be able to push my door open allowing me to climb out of the vehicle walking the short distance to the trunk where I was able to grab the backpack pulling it onto my back as I watched and waited for the brothers to settle their bags on their shoulders before they both slammed the trunk shut as I followed them towards I'm presuming the venue would be. I was a good few feet behind them clenching onto the straps of my bag unsure where I was going or what to expect, I was just going along with this just for the ride. I walked into the door that Jeff propped open with a rock into a big gymnasium, I wish that my old high school had this big of a gymnasium but it failed to compare. I looked around the empty building as I spun around just once before I turned to face forward as the two men both had their hands on their hips discussing something. I slowly walked over to one of the pulled out bleachers sitting on the front row crossing my legs as I waited to be instructed.

"Get up sweet cheeks, we got work to do." Jeff said sarcastically as I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Sweet cheeks?" I asked as he chuckled too.

"You heard me, come on." He said as I sighed. I got up putting my bag aside so it won't get in the way any. "You can go put that in the women's locker room."

"Which is where?" I asked not knowing my way around this area.

"I'll show you." Jeff said as he led me towards where the locker room areas would be as I stepped into the empty locker room that I knew that the high schoolers used before their physical education class. I put my bag down in the corner before I walked back out the door seeing Jeff standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets waiting for me.

"Awe, you waited up." I said chuckling.

"Absolutely, I want you to begin by setting up the chairs. Matt and I will focus on unloading the parts for the ring with the guys and setting that up." Jeff said as I nodded.

"How many chairs do we need?"

"Every single one of them, five rows back on one side and seven the other ways." Jeff said as I nodded as I wasn't sure how many in each row but I was sure that I could figure that out once I began to unfold the chairs. I walked into the room seeing two racks filled end to end with different colored metal folding chairs that needed to be unfolded. I pulled one off at a time unfolding it and carried two unfolded chairs at a time to set up row by row. As I was setting up rows, I was trying not to get in the way of the long lumber, tall and heavy metal polls or other things that were beyond heavy being carried in by the few men that were. I knew that Jeff and Matt didn't drive the ring here, so the two other men helping drag or carry these pieces in had to be those that used their trailer to bring these pieces over for us to use. I wasn't sure why I couldn't be of use as to bringing in these pieces or parts since I've helped replace the wood within the ring or help set it up in the training dome multiple times but who was I to argue with my bosses for the day? When I reached the last two chairs, I carried to the farthest corner where they were needed as I sighed and wiped my brow looking at the ring that was just finished being assembled. Well, at least the frame of it and the last wooden piece was put into its spot in the squared metal frame. I headed towards the ring where I began helping them pull the thin padding over the wooded area making sure it was clipped down before we slid the actual matting on top of it then tied that with the long white string. At this moment, more men began to show up to either help finish getting our things ready for the show or to begin rehearsing or practicing for matches tonight. As more men arrived they began helping put the finishing touches on the ring as the apron curtain was soon added to do the last finishing touch that was added to the ring itself. I stepped back some and just stared at the ring itself in disbelief that I was here. I was here in a gym, where some smaller independent wrestling shows take place in nowadays, working my first show. Well, not working it the way I wanted it to be, but I was working it. I was helping out and I needed to start at the bottom and hey, even those that are booked on the show were helping put things together because that is what you needed to do in order to pay your dues from my standpoint. I climbed up the bleachers there were further pulled out sitting at the top watching as the two men in the ring were doing some variance of warm-ups in different corners unsure if they were going to be competing against each other or who any of these people really were. I was not one to really watch independent wrestling, I watched what was on my television which was WWE or TNA, other than I was and am clueless. I got up heading back down the bleachers going towards the female locker room for the night using the bathroom and as I walked out of the stall I saw another female in there tossing her bag onto the ground. I simply smirked before I stepped in front of the sink beginning to wash my hands.

"Hi, I don't think we have ever met." The lady spoke nicely as I glanced to her before I looked back ahead shutting the water off. "I'm Mia." She said as she stuck her hand out to shake mine.

"Let me dry my hands first but I'm April." I said as I reached for the brown paper towels and grabbed enough to dry my hands thoroughly.

"Oh, you aren't my opponent tonight?" She asked.

"Not that I know off, I was just the handy help or stage hand…I was brought in as well to step in if someone didn't show…" I said shrugging my shoulders as I tossed the damped used towels into the trash bin.

"Well, we'll see as it gets closer to show time. Is this your first show?"

"To help or perform in? Yes. But I've been to a lot of live events, but nothing like this. I've only been to like WWE type events, none of this independent type deals." I said honestly and felt awkward and nervous to being truthful about that to someone like her. She was more muscular than me and I became very self-conscious about not having more muscles like her.

"Well there are a lot differences but similarities. I am sure, regardless of what you are doing tonight, you will enjoy yourself. I'm presuming you are trained if you are an understudy."

"Exactly that but I'm still in training from my understanding. I haven't really been told, here you graduated with a fancy diploma. But I have demo DVDs and resumes that I will be sending out later this week." I said truthfully.

"That does help some, but what is better is going in for auditions or just going to local shows and introducing yourself or word of mouth, like just meeting people like myself. I've gotten into some of the places I am now from friends or auditions I've been to. It also depends what you want out of this industry, do you want it as a career, a second job or just a hobby? There are different types around here." Mia explained and she began to seem very wise, someone that I could like being around. I sat onto the wooden bench getting a lot of advice and wise wisdom from Mia as she was changing and stretching waiting for the other girl that was to perform tonight to arrive.

"I should go check to see what the status of your opponent is. You need anything? Water?" I asked as I stood up pushing my fingers through my hair as I looked to Mia as she was stretching her legs.

"Water please and thank you." She softly said as I nodded as I headed out of the tiny room but I was sure it was more spacious than what the male's locker room was right about now since there was two of us opposed to possibly eight or more of the men. I walked into the gym seeing they had set up these curtain things for the wrestlers to make their grand entrance and to hide off the backstage area as I pushed through the curtains knowing that I would get back through trying to find either one of the Hardy boys but couldn't find them as I saw someone talking and controlling the line of fans that were already filing up. I turned around heading back where I came, as I was walking back I grabbed two bottles unsure what to think since it seemed like it was close to show time. I walked up to the door for the male's locker room nervous about wanting to knock on the door. I sucked it up and just rapidly knocked on the colored door waiting for an answer when the door was opened by Matt whom slid out to chat with me.

"Any word on the other girl?" I asked curiously before sipping from my own bottle of water and leaving the one in my other hand untouched for Mia.

"Right, she texted saying she got double booked for today so you're up tiger." Matt said with a smile and patted me on my shoulder before he went back into the men's locker room leaving me there frozen in my track. 'I'm wrestling today?' I just thought to myself not believing it as I slowly turned around walking back to the woman's locker room still frozen and mind boggled. Stage fright, nerves, anxiety, uncertainty and other feelings beginning to fulfill my body as I walked into the locker room where Mia was jump roping which seemed kind of weird but who was I to judge?

"So?" Mia asked as she stopped and wrapped the rope around her neck to rest on her shoulders.

"You're looking at your opponent…please take an easy on me, you can quite literally break me in half." I said without really thinking as she just laughed her girly laugh as I just chuckled when I knew I wasn't joking. Mia went into talking with me about what I am confident in doing and what I don't know yet, which was barely anything. I was just trying to remember the match move for move.

"Relax, you don't have to remember every move. We will communicate in the ring and do it on the fly if we need to." Mia said, 'Do it on the fly?' I thought to myself unsure what that meant since I was unsure if I could do that as I dug into my bag pulling the gear Jeff got done for me pulling it on my body. It felt oddly really snug, and I didn't even want to question how Jeff knew my measurements. I began stretching, think of it as just another training session and the audience is just my classmates. I paced around trying not to psyche myself out in this match as I followed Mia out of the locker room as we got to the backstage area helping each other stretch.

"April…what music do you want to use?" Jeff asked as I drew a blank staring at him with bugged out eyes.

"I don't know Jeff, I really don't have a character developed yet." I said as I pushed a hand through my hair as Jeff smirked.

"Do you trust me?" Jeff asked as I looked at him questionably.

"No, I don't."

"Really? After all of this, you don't?" Jeff asked as he had a point as I sighed.

"Fine…I trust you Jeff, just don't make me look stupid." I said pointing at him in a threatening manner as I went back to stretching with Mia. I didn't even know who was winning tonight much less had I thought of a signature/finishing move to use so what if Mia asked me to perform that? "I don't know if I am ready for this Jeff…" I said softly as I stepped up beside Jeff who was busy doing something at that moment.

"You got this." Jeff said confidently without even stopping what he was doing.

"I don't know if I can perform with Mia, I'm not ready…I don't have a character, a theme song, a finishing move…I don't even know who is winning tonight and I'm so nervous I can't even remember what move sets we are performing tonight." I said as I wasn't sure what I was doing dressed in this attire Jeff got done for me and ready to go on any minute as Mia's music had hit watching her walk through the curtain.

"Just go with the flow, you know what you are really good at and when you are in the ring you will figure it out. You have that wrestler's sense. I have confidence in you, so does Matt, and everyone else. You got this. Just go with what feels right." Jeff said as I sighed as I walked towards the curtain taking long deep breaths trying to calm my nerves in disbelief that I was about to do this. When I heard Mia's music had ended knowing that I had left my music decision up to Jeff, so when the music finally had hit I wasn't sure how to feel about it right about now but I shouldn't be thinking about my music right about now. I let out one last deep breath pulling the curtains open stepping out into the ramp area we created earlier with the only barriers we could. I wasn't sure to be the heel or the face so I didn't slap any hands as I walked the length of the entrance and walked around the ring to the side to the right of me jumping onto that apron looking out amongst the small crowd we had drawn tonight slowly standing to my feet extending my arms out on the top rope leaning back against it before turning to slide between the middle and bottom rope before I walked to the turnbuckle climbing onto the middle one doing some random pose for no apparent reason jumping off the turnbuckle turning to face Mia whilst Shane Helms was doing the ring announcing tonight, I hadn't seen him come in or arrive today. Shane walked over whispering in my ear asking what name I was going by and I hadn't thought about it honestly.

"April." I said, when in doubt go with what you know. I figured, what better character or persona to go by other than yourself? Shane nodded as he went back to where he was standing doing the normal ring announcing besides cutting it short not knowing most of our stats as Mia and I walked closer to the center face off before we backed up after the ref spoke towards both of us to put on a nice clean match, blah blah blah. I leant back against the turnbuckle, my nerves had subsided and excitement had overturned those feelings quickly. I was having my first match, not in training, but in a wrestling show.


	13. Chapter 13

Here I stood across the ring from Mia, I was scared out of my mind to put on my first match and against probably the independent circuits most popular or dominant female talents. I just hoped that I could keep up with her and hope that my lack of experience wouldn't pull her talent down. I heard the bell being rung and I stood up walking around the ring with my fists up ready to lock up with Mia. I stared into her eyes looking for the right cue to run in to lock up with her. When that happened, we met in the middle locking up like I normally would when she began to speak softly as to the next sequence of moves would be and would go from there with another sequence of moves. I repeated the moves in my head so I wouldn't forget and slowly stopped thinking of such move after said move was perfectly executed. I hadn't practiced this whole talking and communicating during a match whilst in training but this was something I would much rather do than pre-plan it all out before the match. As the match further and further, the sweat building up and rolling down my body from the work-out I was getting it today. I began to slowly dragging my body towards the ropes pulling myself to my feet acting as if I was extremely beat down but I was more exhausted than anything. Mia was already to her feet and she was waiting for me as I stood up. As I stood up, she set me up to put me into a pile driver in which I prepared myself to take the brutal impact when she executed the move. After the move was executed, I just laid on the mat completely exhausted and spent as I rolled over trying to attempt to get as Mia leant back on her legs slowly standing up before she moved to the top turnbuckle. I laid there waiting to take it when she did her 450 splash but I put my knees up for her to land on. I moved to stand to my feet as Mia rolled on the mat in pain. I leant back against the turnbuckle staring at her as she then began to stand up slowly. I ran at my fastest speed gripping her waist spearing her to the mat. I sat on my knees besides her body that was laid flat out and I dived across her body getting the three count for the win. I stood up staring down at Mia unsure of what just happened, wasn't she supposed to win?

"Weren't you supposed to win?" I mouthed to Mia as she smiled before she rolled out of the ring and fell off the apron of the ring allowing the referee to hold up my hand in victory. I was beyond ecstatic about different things, mainly about having not only my first match but one hell of a match might I say and that I had my first victory. How can I describe the feelings I was embracing right now? I quickly rolled out of the ring now knowing what exactly I was to do, was I supposed to climb on the turnbuckles to celebrate? Was I supposed to go around smacking hands? What was I to do? Who was I trying to portray? What would I do? I began to think of what I was doing and if was right or wrong. I stepped behind the curtains collapsing to my knees and falling dramatically onto the floor almost in tears of happiness as Mia just stood beside me laughing.

"How was that?" Mia asked as she squatted down.

"You are one hell of a wrestler…I need to up my game because that shit was having me sweat everywhere and thought I wasn't going to make it…" I said with a chuckle as she chuckled too.

"You'll grow used to the constant up tempo of the matches over time." Mia said as I slowly sat up and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me win…why'd you even do that?" I asked curiously.

"You deserved it." She said as I stood up and she stood up from her kneeling position.

"Deserved it? I haven't proven myself yet or done anything to give back to this business."

"You will one day but you have pushed yourself hard at training to get here. So you deserved it just a little bit more than me." She said with a bright smile and I wasn't sure how Jeff nor Matt was going to react to Mia to letting me pin her. I walked with her to the locker room where we began to change back into our normal clothes, I would vouch for a shower but I could wait a few hours. In the midst of changing and still chatting up Mia, mainly picking her brain as to how things are done within the indy circuit to help make me be able to show that I wasn't a newbie and teach me the ropes which I greatly appreciated. A knock came to the door interrupting our conversation, I looked to her confused as to who that could be I quickly pulled my shirt on over my head walking to the door opening to door to just a crack to view out of it and thy couldn't look in since I knew Mia wasn't presentable. I saw Jeff on the other side with his hands pushed into his pocket and his hood pulled over his head. I slid out of the room to talk with him.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Why did you win?" He asked as I shrugged.

"She decided it and I went with it. What? Was I just stand up at 2 so she wouldn't get pinned because the fans will be questioning my antics and I would become an heel to continue beating her up." I said as Jeff nodded.

"Get Mia out here."

"Jeff, why? What's wrong with me winning?"

"Because you weren't supposed to, you aren't ready to become a regular…"

"To become a regular? What's that even supposed to mean? Just because I won one fucking match doesn't mean I want to continue performing here. I did one fucking match at one fucking show, that is all that I was supposed to do…I wasn't even supposed to wrestle…if you are going to yell at Mia or take it out on her, take it out on me because honestly I am thanking her for what she did and if you can't support her decision or my decision to going with it then I'll leave tonight."

"Chill, you are taking it out of proportion, no need to move out over one little argument…look, you weren't ready for a victory tonight and I just wanted to know Mia's strategy as to why that was such a good idea." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes as I slipped back into the locker room to see Mia was pushing her ring attire back into her bag.

"Jeff's out there and he isn't that happy that you lost to me." I said honestly.

"Really? Why?" Mia asked as I just shrugged.

"But he wants you to tell him why you thought that was such a good idea." I said as Mia sighed.

"I'll take it for you." Mia said as I sat on the bench as Mia slid outside to talk with Jeff unsure what was being said and I didn't like that she was going to get in trouble for my actions but it was more of I didn't understand why he was upset. We had put on one heck of a match and wasn't that what it was supposed to be about? A good match and a good show? I knew I wanted to go out and see the main event since it was a steel cage match which involved Jeff and some other dude. I was just hoping I hadn't missed it but considering Jeff hadn't changed yet that it wasn't on yet. I walked behind her towards the door where I gently cracked it trying to eavesdrop on the conversation that was being held outside the door between Mia and Jeff. The conversation that was being held did not seem very intense compared to what I thought it would be. Mia and Jeff pretty much just spoke their point of views as to this whole 'female match' situation and how we did wrong. I hoped that Mia expressing her point of view and how her view was correct would really hammer a nail into Jeff's mind but Jeff is one of the owners of this promotion and has way more years in this business than Mia to my understanding so who knew who won or loss during their conversation. I jumped from being startled when Mia pushed the door open exposing that I was eavesdropping.

"So…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip as she chuckled.

"Like you didn't hear everything." Mia said with another chuckle.

"I actually didn't…" I said truthfully.

"Jeff could see my point of view…he said either way it was a hell of a match and may have to do a follow up match…he was upset that I let you go over me but he seemed happy and proud of you though…" Mia said as she sat back down, and I simply nodded as I wasn't sure what the big deal was but regardless it was a pretty dang good match. I pulled my loose jacket on shoving my hands into my pockets walking out of the locker room and finding my way to sit in the far corner of the bleachers away from rest of the fans to watch as fellow wrestlers and those that were doing the refereeing setting up the steel cage. I watched as Jeff and the other guy made their entrance to the ring and climbing through the steel door into the squared circle in which they were about to wrestle in. I leant forward resting my chin on the palm of my hand watching intently and wishing that I hadn't sat this far but regardless it was a pretty good match. I could be bias when I said that because I was always a fan of Jeff's work so saying that it was a good match could come out as a biased statement. I sat there past when the match ended waiting whilst the gym cleared out before I stepped down the bleachers and turned around beginning to push the set I was sitting on back into the wall. I headed back out to the locker room in which that I changed rest of the way out of the gear I had on and pulling my bag with me as I headed back into the gym where I helped beginning to pull down all the equipment and such that was still fully put together.

"Hey." I heard male voice say behind me as I stood back from setting a metal chair on top of the pile turning to see Jeff who was already changed with a bandage over a part of his forehead, what I presumed was from where he was busted open from his match, and I simply huffed pushing past him to go to the next chair. "Why are you mad?"

"Same reason you were mad." I said snarly as I folded up the metal chair I just grabbed.

"Hey…" He said grabbing my upper arm getting me to turn around to face him and staring deep into his green eyes that were always perfection. "I wanted to apologize. I talked with Mia, regardless of how I felt and thought you should have lost, it was a pretty damn good match. You should be proud of yourself." Jeff said as I was kind of took a back.

"You want to apologize? You finally trust Mia's judgement?" I asked as he let go of his grip and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I trust Mia's judgement, I just felt hurt that you guys didn't do it as planned."

"As planned? When has wrestling ever gone as planned? Isn't wrestling something you do on the spot because anything could happen?" I asked curiously with a sly smirk as he sighed.

"You're right but no more of that…" Jeff said as I chuckled.

"I make no promises." I said as he smirked as I chuckled.

"Just try is all I ask."

"I'll try." I said as he smiled more as he stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me in for a hug which I happily indulged in.

"Congrats on your first win…"

"I don't feel like it was my first win, it wasn't even supposed to be my match." I said with a shrug and Jeff shrugged.

"Well, I talked with Matt and with how well you guys did tonight we might put you two onto the next show."

"Why repeat it? We already put on one hell of a show, we won't be able to recreate it and the fans are not going to want a repeat because it will get tiring." I said truthfully as Jeff nodded as it seemed like he understood that.

"We will do these run-ins or something and build a real feud between you two, maybe if you are both down, do a more hardcore match like a steel cage or something." Jeff said as I smiled.

"I would love to try something at that…"

"I think Mia would be okay with that considering her record and resume of promotions she has worked for." Jeff said as he began grabbing chairs and helping me fold them up as we continued talking about the show and possible upcoming ones whenever those would be. Jeff also mentioned how the show was recorded tonight so that I'll be able to add the match or highlights from the match into my resume to submit out to other promotions. These ideas and thoughts had me more excited about my future. I don't know why I wasn't more excited or proud of myself right now considering I have already done the worst part, and that being putting on my first match. Now that I have already put on my first match, I know that I can further performing in this weird promotion that Jeff and Matt were running.


	14. Chapter 14

After everything was broke down and packed up where it needed to be, Jeff, Matt and I were the last three out of the building heading to the car we drove here. I was beyond exhausted as I rested my head against the side of the car staring out of the window watching as the country side passed us by whilst we drove. We arrived back to Jeff's house as I slid out of the back seat and I had my things in the back seat with me so I didn't need to go to the trunk to grab anything. I headed towards the front door waiting on Jeff as I he let us inside the place flicking on lights only to flick them back off as we passed through each room towards our bedrooms exchanging our last 'good night' for the night. I pushed the bedroom door shut behind me as I headed into the bedroom that was mine for the time being. I tossed my bag aside flopping onto the bed not caring I was still in sweats and such before I instantly zonked out the moment my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning sore, for some odd reason, from the match the night before so I got up heading out of my bedroom going to the kitchen retrieving some water to quench my thirst that I had racked up over the night. I began to feel my stomach grumbling with hunger as I pulled the refrigerator back open not seeing anything in there besides milk as I figured to go with cereal. I began to go through the process of pouring myself a bowl of cereal when I heard Jeff's door open as I smirked.

"Morning Jeff." I said loudly so he could hear my voice as Jeff came out of the hallway exposing his upper body exposed waring only leopard print pajama pants. 'I cannot find him attractive, I cannot find him attractive,' I began to repeat to myself in my head.

"Morning…cereal? You love your cereal don't you?" Jeff asked as I chuckled.

"It's my favorite meal ever, I could eat cereal 24/7 if I could…" I said with a smile as I reached into the fridge pulling out the milk as Jeff grabbed himself a bowl.

"Note to self, purchase more cereal." Jeff said with a chuckle as I began to walk out to the living room sitting Indian style on Jeff's couch as I began to dig into my bowl of cereal whilst Jeff finished making his bowl. Jeff joined me on the couch turning the television on watching the news when Jeff's phone began to chime, Jeff answered it and began chatting with whoever was on the other end whilst I finished my bowl drinking away the milk. I held the bowl in my lap glancing over to Jeff who was pacing back and forth beside the dining room table unsure who he was talking to. I got up taking care of my dishes before I resorted back to my room where I got back onto my laptop to return to applying to jobs. As I was watching Jeff talk on the house phone, I realized I was becoming content living here. True I had only been here for what been only a few weeks, but that was more than I should have been here. I did not want to stay here past my welcome and I have been lagging on this applying to jobs thing. I felt like me staying here was going to make me grow feelings for Jeff, more than those that were already there. I know before I even moved into here that I had this inner feud with Heather when she was flirty with Jeff and my inner dialogue was getting louder with each statement she made and with today, I found my attraction growing which is going to end badly if I didn't fix this situation. I was applying to a job when Jeff spoke stealing my attention away from my computer screen, "That was Shannon, he asked if I could come down to his tattoo parlor to work on some of my ink…but he also mentioned that he was contacted by a certain wrestler, whom I'm going to keep anonymous, is having a show in New York next month. It's a two-night event and they are looking into booking Matt and/or myself but your name was also mentioned because apparently they had a scout or a fellow employee in the crowd last night or on our card." Jeff said which it all sound weird and a lot of so and so in there.

"That seems like a lot of this and that and hearsay Jeff. I'm not going to get my hopes up, and how does Shannon even know about me?" I asked curiously since I've met Shannon only once much less would I think Shannon would know who I am as I wasn't sure if Jeff was just blowing smoke up my ass.

"I don't want to get your hopes up either and Shannon does know who you are. With that being said, he is looking for an assistant so if you want to get dressed up in your interview outfit and come with then I'm sure he would be able to interview you with his tattoo shop manager whilst we are there. It may not be as many hours as you were getting at Target but it'll be something." Jeff said as he shrugged as I sighed as I looked at the application I was feeling out, I still should feel this one out because I could keep my focus on this 'interview' that I was about to have even though I hadn't applied yet. I had saved the application to work on it when we were to return from Shannon's parlor.

"I'll come with only on that aspect." I said as I shut the laptop closed as I slid off my bed and heading to the closet. Jeff pulled the door shut behind him to give me some privacy as I pulled out an outfit to wear to the tattoo parlor as I changed after locking the door as I wasn't sure if that was perfect for the interview. I wanted to look presentable but then I was on edge about that, it was a tattoo parlor AND it was Shannon so was the way I dressed really a problem? On the other hand, I haven't met the parlor manager so I didn't want to go in with jeans and a t-shirt assuming that 'Shannon already knows me' mentality and not get the job because of something stupid like my outfits. I headed out to the living room where I sat at the dining room table where I began to slide on these heels that I haven't worn in a good while. I sat there not wanting to stand nor walk in these heels more than I had too just waiting on Jeff to change. It had seemed like he was taking longer than usual, but who was I to judge because I am a woman and I usually do take the longest out of the two of us to get ready any other time. Jeff pulled the door open in a hurried manner like a hurricane blew through that definitely got my attention. "You okay?" I asked as I watched him walking down the hall with the phone to his ear and he was trying to pull his shirt over his head but continue his phone conversation. I could sense the excitement and seriousness in his voice like it was something important that was being discussed. I sat there as Jeff headed into the kitchen where I looked out seeing him finding a pen and paper pad where he was furiously writing stuff down before he was saying 'thank you' a couple of times before saying his good-byes. I tried to act like I was just not watching him as intently as I was when Jeff walked around the wall to be in the same room as me.

"Shannon was right, I just got off the phone with Tommy."

"Tommy who?" I asked not knowing any Tommy's personally as Jeff chuckled and smiled.

"Tommy Dreamer, he had heard really good things about your match last night and he found out that you were trained by Matt and I so he was trying to get a hold of Matt and me to see how true that was. In turn, he was going to try to contact you but I told him that you did not have a way to be contacted right now besides through me and how I was your acting agent right now so guess who just got you booked for a two-night event in two weeks in New York?"

"In New York? How are we going to get all the way up there Jeff? I can't afford a flight, no car…" I said as that was where my mind went, even though I was excited because two events in one hit and that was going to be great exposure. It was a promotion ran by Tommy Dreamer, an ECW legend. I was in disbelief but how was I going to make it happen?

"Don't worry about that travel arrangements, I got you covered. I'll be there with you so I will get the travelling arrangements covered and if you do well today, you will have some income to put aside to help with finances for the trip." Jeff said as he did have a point as I pushed a hand through my hair as I was nervous for multiple reasons now. I was trying to push my nerves aside and stride myself on confidence right now as I stood up following Jeff out who was more excited than I was right about now. I owed Jeff a lot because he was doing all these great things for me and for some odd reason, it made my feelings for him grow because it seemed like he really did care about me. He cared about my well-being, looked out for me, and was not letting me miss out on things that were great for me. I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up as Jeff did the same as he was just talking and talking about this trip to New York giving me tips on how to present myself, what we can do in the free time, how we are going to go buy me more clothes and what I need to practice on between now and then. I looked out the window trying to get the nerves out of my system and be confident.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived to this tattoo parlor in which I followed Jeff inside where I was introduced to Shannon again and to the shop manager in which I followed him to the side where I sat down with him answering questions and letting him look over my resume. The manager seemed to be as chill as Shannon and as Jeff so I had hoped that he was digging me.

"I think that we could find a spot for you here, how are you with computer?"

"Very well, I use it almost day." I said honestly, and he was asking questions on if I could perform the job as I answered truthfully.

"Well consider yourself hired, let me show you around and give you what you will be doing on a daily basis."

"Would I need to wear these heels every day?" I asked curiously.

"No, unless if that is the norm for you." He answered as I nodded as I followed him as he walked me around the shop introducing to everyone and where I would be working along with showing me what I would be need to do every day whilst I worked along with going over my hours and pay. I should be excited that I got hired but yet I felt like I didn't earn or deserve the job because it was a job that was merely handed to me due to who I knew. I didn't apply and it wasn't a fair fight with other applicants but yet I needed a job, and badly. After the small tour of the facility, I found myself sitting at a chair in the lobby area where I would be working starting next week. I wish I could start tomorrow but something dealing with their payroll or whatever the do hickey. I was not complaining because at least I had a job as Jeff walked out with his shirt removed to exposed the freshly inked area on his body.

"I'm going to need your help." Jeff spoke as I looked at him questionably.

"With what?" I asked confused.

"With putting stuff onto my tattoo since I can't reach a lot of new addition." Jeff spoke as I nodded as I stood up following him out to the vehicle after saying good-bye to a few people and thanking the manager of the shop once again before we headed outside. "Congrats princess…" Jeff spoke, I wasn't expecting him to say 'princess' or how to react to that. I simply wanted to ignore it because maybe it slipped out or that ink was getting to him.

"Thanks…." I said sheepishly.

"You want to go get some food? To celebrate?" Jeff asked as I shrugged, "What does that mean? Are you hungry or you not hungry?" Jeff asked as I simply chuckled.

"I'm hungry…" I said truthfully as Jeff smiled.

"Well, what sounds good?" Jeff asked as I looked out the window trying to think about what was coming up during the small drive back to Jeff's place.

"Um…Del Taco?"

"You choose Del Taco for a celebratory meal?"

"Don't be making fun of my love for Mexican food."

"I'm not, choose something else…"

"No, I chose Del Taco." I said as he chuckled and rolled his eyes as he merged into the other lane so he could make a left turn coming up. Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the Del Taco and parked the car. I got out following him into the stand alone restaurant in which he pulled the door open for me as he followed behind me. We got into the non-existent line staring at the menu for a very little amount before we stepped up to the register ordering our food then went to claim one of the many empty tables. I sat at the table fumbling with the straw wrapper that was now empty as Jeff seemed to just be staring at me.

"You know, I never really got to know you…"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as I tossed the wrapper aside.

"Well, I know you to the extent that I have been training you for the last few months or so but I have never gotten to know you know you besides the wrestler that I am helping you to develop into."

"What do you want to know?" I asked curiously as I heard our number called as he got up to retrieve the food for us. Jeff returned sliding into the booth across from me to face me as he began to separate the food amongst the two of us.

"Like, your family, what you were like as a child, dreams, things like that." Jeff said as I sighed as I began

"Well…my parents divorced when I was in high school but they still lived together under the same roof until my dad could move out because my dad lost his job so he really had nowhere to go. I was the oldest of three and I was the only girl so being tough was something I had to be but by the time the youngest was born I was already in school learning how to play with boys and such."

"Who was the hardest to get along with?"

"Both of them, gah…I hated being the only girl, I swear that the two boys were worse than me." I said with a chuckle as Jeff smiled with a laugh.

"You know, I can probably vouch for that because Matt and I were reckless."

"Boys do some crazy things, I love them to death but man when it got to like middle school, Junior High and such I couldn't stand them. Everything they did annoyed me and vice versa, because when they had friends over they annoyed me and they didn't want 'their older sister intruding on them' which I didn't understand." I said with a sigh.

"Where are they now?" Jeff asked as he sipped at his drink as I sighed.

"Well, my dad moved back to live closer to his family in Florida. My mom lives still in our old house because it's closer to all my relatives and it's not in Cameron. My two brothers, one is still in his four years of university and should be close to graduating soon. The other enlisted into the army so he is stationed overseas on some army base." I said taking a bite out of my taco as Jeff nodded.

"Do you get to see any of your family often?"

"Honestly, not as of late. We all have our own lives going on, my mom used to come into my Target occasionally since I was the only one close to him and not doing anything with their life." I said with a sigh as I stared down at my food and was thinking about it, here I was about to make something of myself doing what I loved.

"First off, you are doing something with your life. Secondly, I don't know your mom personally but I am sure that your mom will love you either way so regardless of what you do." Jeff said as I sighed. "Did you go to college any?"

"I took maybe a few semesters but I was nowhere close to graduating. I lost interest and hope because I did not know where I wanted to go or what I wanted to pursue."

"How'd you find wrestling?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Growing up with two brothers, wrestling one of the few sports that was really a family activity of sorts. It was something all of us got into and at a young age I think I just knew that was where I wanted to be. My parents always told me that wasn't what their daughter was going to do. As I grew older, turned into a teenager and such I kind of fell out of it because 'girls weren't supposed to be into that stuff.' My dad got really sick before he moved back to be with family, he almost didn't make it and that was when it had hit me. My dad was still young to die, but isn't that what everyone thinks about their parents? My dad still had so much to do in his life that he hadn't got to do and what was I to do? Sit there and let me miss an opportunity to do what I wanted to do with my life? I did not want to not live my life fully just to make my parents happy. This is my life so I was home one night when wrestling came on and the fuel added to the flames of wanting to get into the ring to see if I could ever do something with it. That was right about when I was in college and when I stepped into the ring, my grades and school suffered because I chose to pick wrestling over school multiple times rather than choosing my schooling. I figured that since I messed up as much as I did, I decided I needed to make this work one way or another." I said sternly. Jeff listened to every word I said as he continued to ask questions getting to know me and wasn't letting me to get in any kind of question about him. After lunch was consumed, we headed home to where we let ourselves in.

"I guess I need to make the accommodations for our New York trip then before the prices get too pricey on us." Jeff said as I went to my room changing into something way more comfortable than that I was currently wearing. I came out to see Jeff biting at his nail staring at his laptop screen as I slid onto the couch next to him not wanting to disturb him.

"May I make a confession?" I asked as Jeff nodded as he didn't even look to me. "I've never flown before, nor have I ever been out of North Carolina."

"Not even to visit family?"

"Not even to visit family." I said as he chuckled.

"I promise you that it is a piece of cake and nothing to worried about and I'll be there to guide you through every step of it." Jeff said as I was sure he would be there to help me through all of this and to let me hold his hand the whole flight.

"I hope so Jeff because I'll be holding onto your hand the whole duration of that flight." I said with a smile and chuckle.

"I'll let you hold my hand even." Jeff said smiling as he bit into one of his fries. "You know, I really like that you are living with me." Jeff said as I looked at him confused.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I got to bond with you…"

"But you don't do that with the other students." I said with a shrug.

"Which is a good thing because that would be awkward."

"But Heather would enjoy it." I said under my breath as he chuckled.

"I'm sure she would…I swear the only reason she enrolled in the training was to flirt with me."

"Well she is forking out a lot of money just for a chance…"

"That she is but there is no chance that she is getting with me…my eyes and heart is set on someone else…" Jeff said as he wasn't looking me in the eye but it was none of my business.

"Oh please let me be there when you break it to her because that would make my day." I said excited at this, "Wow, that sounded so evil and I do apologize." I said with a smile and chuckle.

"I'll try to plan it where you are there for your own weird pleasure you will get out of it." Jeff said with a smile and chuckle. "Now that you are working at a tattoo parlor, you going to consider getting yourself tatted?" Jeff asked curiously as I shrugged. Our meal continued to consist of small chats, laughter and just plain getting to know more about each other. After finishing our meals, we stood up taking care of our trash before heading out of the restaurant to the car that we were currently riding in. Jeff drove rest of the way home before we headed inside. "We're going to have to go back out." Jeff said as he tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Why's that?"

"You're going to need some luggage and I need some laundry detergent so clothes could be washed before our trip." Jeff said truthfully as I nodded. "You want to go back out now or do you want to go out later and do dinner?" Jeff asked curiously as I simply shrugged, "A shrug isn't really an answer." Jeff said.

"A shrug simply means I don't care Jeff." I stated.

"Let's go back out, and I presume you'll need some new clothes too so you can dress a little bit more appropriate than jeans and a t-shirt because you are going to want and need to make a good first impression." Jeff said as I cocked my head looking at him confused.

"Why do I need to dress 'a little more appropriate?'" I asked curious and assumed he meant as to what I am wearing now type attire.

"I could tell you aren't comfortable in those heels right now so you'll probably want to get more dressy flats then maybe something nice like that but maybe not as interviewish." Jeff said as I wasn't sure what he was getting at but he will know best though so I would let him do his thing.

"Fine Jeff…let me go change and get these heels off my feet." I said as I headed to my room changing out of my current clothes and most definitely these heels.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I headed out of my room when I had finished changing and felt more comfortable, "Let's go." I said as Jeff smirked as he led me back out to his car and headed back into the small city that we currently lived in. Jeff took us to Wal-Mart since that was mainly the only main chain store that was still open in this town. Entering Wal-Mart, I just followed Jeff's lead as he led us to the women's section of clothing where we began to each tackle different clothing racks of clothing. Only difference was I didn't know exactly what I was looking for so I was mostly just browsing trying to find something that I liked or I thought was 'nice' but not too 'interviewish' as to what Jeff called it. I didn't know what 'interviewish' was nor how something couldn't be too much of it. I also didn't know how to dress to attend these shows because from what I saw, a lot of the talent how attended the show the other day in the same type of attire as me so what was wrong with wearing that to this show I was officially booked on? I understood I needed to make a great first expression and it being my first official booking, I wanted to look my best and do my best so they would like me and further book me so I needed to trust Jeff now more than ever.

"How do you feel about dresses?"

"Dresses? Um…considering I haven't worn one since like middle or elementary school…I don't know." I said truthfully as I gently shrugged my shoulders as I wasn't sure what dresses he was talking about as he stepped past me and led me towards a rack that was somewhat behind me but further to my left.

"I would see these every time I had looked up…they are nice looking…"

"But they aren't professional."

"Well, we want professional true but it is the indies April and not WWE. It's casual and you can accessorize it, can't you?" Jeff asked as I looked at the dress grabbing the material between my fingers to see how thick or thin the material itself was. "Well try it on at least, what else can we see you in?" Jeff asked as we continued browsing the different racks making outfits that were professional but now 'WWE' professional, whatever that was. I continued following Jeff while he continued stacking up a pile of clothes onto my arm. When there was a big enough pile on my arm he allowed me to go try the clothes on. I honestly didn't understand what was wrong with my interview clothes, a new pair of shoes would have been one thing but I didn't understand why I needed a whole new outfit for the day. And to even more honest, I would only wear it for only a few hours if that. I'll only wear it from the hotel to the arena where I would be changing into my ring attire then I'll change back into it to wear back to the hotel, so it's not like it was a big deal. I began to change into one outfit the other in the fitting room I was assigned. Outfit after outfit I went out to model to Jeff to get his honest opinion. I even was told to change up outfits, like try these pants with that shirt and changing everything up because one item was liked more than the other. Jeff finally decided on an outfit that he felt was suitable for this event, it was a pencil skirt which I did not like one bit because I rarely ever wore skirts but at least it was only for a couple hours and in New York where I didn't know anyone and it came with a white blouse. I still thought this was 'professional' or 'interviewish' because I would wear this to an interview personally but whatever. If this was what Jeff thought would do or be perfect for the trip to New York, then be it. Jeff never really said when this trip to New York was going to take place but I would only assume next month or as soon as a couple of weeks. I highly doubted in a couple of weeks considering that most cards are announced prior to now that's what made me think next month at some point. I changed back into my regular clothes grabbing everything out of the dressing room heading out of the room putting the items I wasn't getting where the employee told me to put them and then followed Jeff towards the shoes where we were to get some flat dress shoes. I began to roam the aisles trying to find a pair of shoes that I was attracted to and would match the outfit that I was holding in my hand. I found this pair of black shoes that I liked and I found my size before I found one of those seat things so I could sit and slide the shoes onto my feet. I looked down them as I was trying to model them to see how good they looked from every angle before I looked to Jeff who was standing beside me leaning against the rack staring at me and the shoes I was trying on. "How do they feel?" Jeff asked curiously as I looked at them a little while longer as I wasn't sure how I liked them. They felt okay and think that they would work for that day.

"They feel good…" I said truthfully nodding as I looked at them a little longer before I looked at the rack of shoes in front of me to see if I saw anything that was better than what I was currently wearing and didn't see any so I slid those shoes off and put the shoes I wore in back on. I put the shoes in the box and put the lid back on the shoe box before I carried it in my other hand following Jeff to check-out before we headed back home where I spent rest of the afternoon before training with Jeff being taught the first of many lessons on what to expect at my first booked show and giving me more tips on giving a good promo in case I was asked to give one.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A Couple Weeks Later-**

I was pushing my suitcase shut zipping it up before pulling it off my bed to roll it behind me. I was nervous about this whole weekend, Jeff had us flying in today and the first show isn't until tomorrow so we had time to explore the city.

"Come on April, we are going to be late." Jeff yelled throughout the house. I headed out of my room going out to the living room where Jeff already had everything packed and in his hand.

"Ready." I said almost certain that I was ready for this trip as Jeff nodded leading me out to his car where we put out suitcases into his trunk. "Matt isn't dropping us off?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, he had plans today so we are just going to park there." Jeff said as I nodded as I went to claim the passenger seat where I buckled up letting Jeff drive us to the Charlotte airport where we were to fly out. The airport was busier than I would have thought it would be for a Thursday afternoon but what did I know about being in an airport? I had never flown before so I wouldn't know how busy an airport could be. We waited in line to check in for our flight, dragging our bags to the security that had to take our bags to check them and such. Jeff and I then moved to another line that took us through our own security before we got to the different flight boarding areas. Jeff and I got separated into two different security lines to get through the updated body scan machines that was taking one person at a time and the x-ray scanners for our carry-on bags. I met Jeff on the other side in which I grabbed my carry-on bag along with my shoes that I slid back on even though they were uncomfortably on, they had to do until we got to our terminal. Upon finding our terminal, I sat down fixing my shoes before Jeff dragged me to the nearest restaurant to pick up some food to take with us back to our terminal in which we ate the food that was recently purchased whilst we were killing the numerous minutes that we had until it was time for our flight. I understood that they always said to get to the airport two hours in advance because that security did take a good minute to get through but here we sat bored out of our mind trying to find stuff to do to entertain ourselves much less did you want to pull things out of your carry-on only having to put them back in a moments notice. After what seemed a century of waiting, they began to make announcements about the flight we were taking up to New York. I was glad we were flying opposed to driving on the aspect we will get there a lot sooner but I wished we were driving because the amount of time we waited in the airport for this damn flight we could be already a few hours closer to New York. All this talk could just be my nerves as well but Jeff knew what he was doing and what was best. I followed Jeff into the line, moving our way closer to the front of the line where Jeff handed over the two boarding passes that allowed us access to walk along the tunnel that led us to the plane where we climbed on the carrier plane. Jeff led us to our seats where he let me slide in first to have the window seat and he plopped into the middle seat beside me. I grabbed the buckles on either side of me and began to put the two pieces together. I began to nervously tap my fingers against the arm rest before I felt Jeff grasp the hand closest to him letting it rest and slide into his bigger hand. "You're going to be just fine, just hold onto my hand and squeeze whenever you are afraid." Jeff spoke as I nodded and did a soft smirk as I looked out the window trying to calm myself but Jeff's hand continued to hold onto mine making me feel more comfort in flying that he was right here with me. I know it sounds stupid to think I felt more comfortable or protected having Jeff there or holding onto his hand, because that won't be able to save me if we went crashing down but it was nothing but sweet and calmed my nerves that he cared and was trying to ease my nerves. After I saw the last of the bags being put onto the belly of the plane and the employees tugging at the large tubes and cables that were attached to the plane allowing the plane to be cleared to be taxi out onto the runway. I felt Jeff's other hand patting at the top of my hand in a soothing manner as the the plane began to move in a backwards manner and I dug my other hand into the armrest as I wasn't sure what to expect or what this whole thing was going to feel like. The plane was moving slowly whilst the stewardess was doing their spill on safety and such. The captain finally came on only to state that it was clear for take-off. I rested my head back against the head rest squeezing Jeff's hand as tight as I could waiting for this take-off. Jeff spoke softly trying to calm me down and I was nodding, slowly releasing pressure to his hand with each thing he spoke. The plane began his ascent into the air and when the plane began to level out in the blue sky, with the view out the window I could see the clouds below us that looked like giant fluffy pillows and the other area we were with was so blue, the bluest I had ever seen the sky. Once it was leveled out, I let go of Jeff's hand and I blushed oh so lightly at how I reacted to the whole thing. It wasn't that bad, we were still alive and that the whole take-off process wasn't too bad but I think I was fearing the whole landing process more so because we were going head first towards the ground.

"Sorry." I stated as I bit at my bottom lip and he gently chuckled.

"It's fine…it is normal for first time flyers; I was the same way when I first flew." Jeff said with a shrug.

"Well, I hope that the flight back I won't be as nervous or worried." I said as he nodded.

"Over time you will more and more comfortable with the whole concept of flying. You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks…"

"Not even a water or a soda?" Jeff asked as I let out a soft chuckle.

"You know, my mind immediately went to alcohol because I thought you were trying to make me more relaxed." I said with another chuckle and Jeff laughed.

"If that is what it will take to make you more relaxed then I could purchase you some alcohol for you, but I highly don't recommend it though."

"I don't need any, maybe just a soda or water…" I said.

"You can get both, they will also give you a snack. The snack may not be much but it will tide us over until we land and can actually go for a meal. I was thinking, when we land we will grab our bags, grab a cab to our hotel for the night then stay the night in to rest up since it has been a long day and tomorrow will be longer since I would think we can go out to explore the city before the show."

"That does sound good, what about Saturday? When are we flying out Sunday?" I asked curious what Jeff had planned for the next couple days.

"Well, Saturday I was going to see what we didn't do tomorrow and to see how we are feeling."

"How we are feeling as in?" I asked not sure what he meant. I only presumed that I would feel good because all I would be doing is wrestling and I have wrestled in training many times before this. I have worked so hard towards this and have put Heather into so many body slams for this day alone.

"After your match and from our celebration."

"Shouldn't we celebrate Saturday?"

"You want to celebrate Saturday?"

"Yes, only because that would be the end and celebrating a successful two-day wrestling shows and a way to end it all." I said with a shrug.

"Then we will celebrate Saturday then. We leave Sunday afternoon so we will have time to kind of take our time in the morning to get ready and such." Jeff said as I wasn't sure what this whole celebrating with Jeff. What did he mean by celebrate? Did he mean going to go get drinks or did he mean hanging with the guys or did he mean splurging on a large pizza? I was about to find out and I was along for the ride because I wanted to experience it all because this was what I had signed up for and what I wanted to do for so long so this was what I needed to do. Jeff began to list what we could do in New York and we discussed these things that he had listed off as to what we both wanted to do and what we should do. The flight had went by faster than I had imagined it would have went, but I think that was the perks of chatting the whole time. The captain made the announcement that we would be begin the descent and by instinct I grabbed Jeff's hand again squeezing harder than I had before but this time instead of trying to comfort me all I heard was Jeff chuckle. Did pain make him laugh that hard or was it that funny that I was scared? Either way, I was holding on for dear life as we were going faster than I thought we should have been towards the ground until I felt the wheels of the plane finally hit the cement. Now more than ever the plane felt like it was going faster than ever but you can feel that the brakes were being applied heavily to get the plane to slow its speed. I did not let go of Jeff's hand until the plane had gotten to a speed that I felt comfortable with. "You survived your first flight, only one more to get through." Jeff said as he patted at the top of my hand, "It will be easier the second time around, I promise you that." Jeff said as I nodded as the plane then got taxied into the airport and the terminal that was our planes designated spot. I unbuckled my seat belt not wanting to wait much longer, I had hit my limit on being confined to this plane but I had to get used to being on a plane if I were to fly further than New York because flying to California was at least four hours without any stops. I cannot think that far advance, I had to get through this weekend first before I even begin to think of the any other promotions. My mind was thinking ahead of itself but I was beyond excited about this. As the plane was taxied into the terminal then we were told we could begin unbuckling and getting ready to get off this plane. I unbuckled my seat belt and began collecting my things to get off this plane, I stood up hunching over the seat in front of me so I wouldn't hit my head on the overhead compartments when Jeff did the same thing only to feel his hand grip mine.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I asked curiously, I was not complaining one bit because it was Jeff Hardy. No, I should be complaining because him and I should not have anything happen between us. After the long months of watching Heather flirt with him, it made me quench in anger because she was here just to get into Jeff's pants but here I stood wanting to hold Jeff's hand. Was I becoming Heather? I did not want to become her or that person that contradicted herself. But I also felt that I was a different case than Heather, I got into training because I wanted to train and wanted to wrestle as a career, not because who it was training me. True, it being the Hardy boys did make me even more excited to get into the ring because to be frank, Jeff and Matt were big inspirations of mine as to wanting to wrestle. They were both favorites of mine as I grew up so to be taught by them meant a lot because I was learning from legends and from people I had the most upmost respect for. I was different than Heather, I started this for what I am doing right now and that is to travel to bookings and to wrestle as a career and not to get into Jeff's pants. Over the last however long, I have bonded with Jeff on another level and he has shared so much wisdom with me. I feel like as much as I am still attracted to Jeff and the long hours I had spent imagining and wishing in this dream land that Jeff and I were hook up together. Who did have these sick twisted thoughts besides normal fangirls? True, I hated that term because I considered myself different from the rest but we all read those posts or made up stories involving our favorite wrestlers. I felt something for Jeff, kept telling myself it was just a sibling friendship thing our bond has grown into more than anything else. Don't read too much into this April, get your feelings in check.

"So we get off this plane, we won't lose each other."

"You are just overreacting; it won't be that busy Jeff." I said with a chuckle and thought he was just overreacting.

"I'm not, this airport is way busier than the Charlotte airport, we are in a bigger city and this airport is triple the size of ours so I have reasons to hold your hand." Jeff said as I just shrugged it off, if he felt the need to hold my hand because he thought I would get 'lost' from him then so be it. As it was announced that the door was open and we can now begin to get off the plane, Jeff fought for us to get into the aisle and I kind of cut people off due to Jeff tugging at my hand to keep me close to him. As we walked through the tunnel that connected our plane to the terminal of the airport, we arrived to step on the actual cement flooring of the terminal in the New York airport. I did not want to move and I knew I was going to block the human traffic of those that were coming off this flight, but I just stared around the huge building trying to soak in every detail of the airport, true I was going to see it again in a short few days but I wanted to remember everything. This was my FIRST booked wrestling shows, I wanted to remember everything from my first gig. This was a monumental moment for any wrestlers, well I just presumed it was for all new and upcoming stars. "Come on." Jeff said tugging at my hand and pulling me out of my zoned out state. I quickly followed him towards bathrooms in which we both used before he grabbed my hand leading us towards baggage claim and let him do all the work on figuring out which claim was ours because I honestly did not know what I was doing. I stood beside Jeff, by this time he had let go of my hand as his arms were now crossed over his chest as we were staring at this metal machinery that I presumed will bring us our baggage. The red alarm begin to sound and light up getting everyone's attention, I only thought that this was it and how they would symbolize it was time to get our things. I followed Jeff by stepping a little bit closer to the claim so we could see better. Soon there was bags that were beginning to fill the claim that was going around the predesigned layout of the claim. My eyes were scanning each one bag that had come into my eyesight to see if it was mine. When my bag had come into my view, before I could move to go grab it Jeff was already making his move up there grabbing the bag for me as he stood there and grabbed his that were only a couple bags after mine. I honestly didn't see his bag and I was mere surprised he recognized my bag but he was the one that did buy it so I guess it was meant to be for him to recognize it. Jeff rolled the two bags back to where I had stood and rolled my bag a little further towards me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as he smiled too.

"No problem. Now we need to go get a rental car." Jeff said as I had no idea where to go. I felt like I was blind and so not prepared for this trip. I am an adult but I don't even know how to do adult things like when it comes to traveling. I followed close behind Jeff dodging around people that were hurrying here and there until Jeff had gotten to multiple ticketing looking like places that had rental car businesses signs hanging above each booth. "Do you mind standing aside with our luggage as I go get our car?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Not at all." I said shaking my head no whilst I spoke as he handed me his bag. I looked around to find a better spot to stand aside so I rolled both bags over to claim the empty spot close to the wall to take up less space watching as Jeff waited in line. I was so bored just waiting and just watching as the man slowly moved through the line to get up to the counter.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

Jeff arrived to the counter, I knew that it was closer to getting out of this airport and heading to our room for the night. I was merely excited to drive and ride through this huge but small city. I wanted to see all the skyscrapers to make me feel like a tiny ant. Jeff began to walk towards me after what I assumed all the paperwork involving renting the car for us this weekend. Jeff approached me with a smile and reached out for his bag.

"You ready to see New York for the first time?" Jeff asked with a bigger smile, for some odd reason I always adored his little boy type smile he had. I nodded yes with just as big of a smile on my face as I walked close behind to wherever our car maybe. I was just glad Jeff was here to guide me the way because I would have no idea where I would be without him right now because I would completely lost by now. True, the airport had multiple signs pointing us in the right direction but this was all new to me. We approached our ride for the weekend, I highly doubted we were going to be using much of it this whole weekend but what did I know? I guess it would be better than traveling around in a cab the whole time and I always think of New York as a traffic city with way too many taxi cars. We slid our baggage into the trunk of the car before we claimed the two front seats of the car before I buckled up yet again, but this time for driving. I did not want to sit any longer but I had to bare it. I am sure that come time to get into the hotel, Jeff and myself would get out and stretch these legs of ours. Jeff drove us through the highly traffic areas to where we would be staying, all I could was look out the window and trying not to be like Kevin McCallister from Home Alone 2 with my head out the window staring at everything. I was happy it was not during winter because I can only presume they have way more ice and snow than North Carolina. We arrived to the hotel, I eagerly climbed out of the car in very quick manner to take a deep breath of the New York air and looking around at the area with a smile. I was in New York. I could not believe it. I had made it this far and here I was in New York, not only for a vacation like I had always dreamed, but here for business. To start what I had hoped a never ending wrestling career that I would want to have. I stepped aside to push the car door shut before heading to the trunk to grab my bag that was placed in the trunk as Jeff did the same. Jeff slammed the trunk shut before he began to lead me towards the entrance of the hotel. Once inside the lobby of the hotel, I was yet again the baggage babysitter as Jeff walked through the non-existent line up to the front desk where he did what he had to do to check into the room we would be occupying over the weekend. Jeff walked back with two of the credit card type cards in hand to use to allow us access into our rooms as we once again followed signs to find our way to our rooms. Jeff swiped his card gaining us access to the two bed room that was ours for the few days. I held the door open to let myself and my bag to come in to the room where Jeff was flicking lights on to see better.

"This is a very nice room." I said as I looked over the room as I set my bag aside as Jeff put his bag closer to the other bed.

"It's a standard room but it is pretty decent. What do you say we go out and get some dinner?" Jeff asked as I smiled.

"That would be nice. Are we going to walk or take the car?" I asked.

"We could do either, I am sure we can find something within walking distance but I don't want to wear you out before tomorrow because I feel like we will be doing a lot of walking tomorrow and you need to be well rested for your upcoming two matches." Jeff explained as he was right.

"I'll be fine, but we could drive if you insist." I said as Jeff nodded as we left the hotel room merely minutes right after we had entered it, we honestly just set our bags down then headed right back out of the room to go do whatever we could with the short time we had for this night. I followed Jeff back out of the hotel towards where we had parked the car in the parking lot for patrons of the hotel. Jeff started the car before he even began buckling up and I was already buckled up watching as he pulled the grey straps across his body. Jeff buckled up before he began to drive the car in reverse out of the spot and retracing our steps out of the parking lot. I let Jeff do the navigating because I was not sure where we were going or where anything was in the giant small city, if I was the one driving we would have been lost at least a hundred times by now. Jeff had pulled out onto the street we were on not even a half hour ago heading in a different direction than before.

"I think I saw a McDonalds this way." Jeff said as I could tell he was trying to keep his cool from how many cars were on the road and traffic wise. I did not actually believe that there would this many people here, I always heard how New York was a busy place and there were a lot of cabs, but here I was witnessing it. As Jeff slowly crept forward more and more through the trafficked street, a McDonalds had come into view. We had made it there eventually where we were able to pull into the restaurant, Jeff opted to go through the drive-thru of the restaurant so we could just take the food back to the hotel, eat then rest for the day ahead of us tomorrow. He was the one driving so he had every right to do whatever he had wanted. Jeff drove the short distance back to the hotel where we had carried our food and drinks up to the room we were to occupy over the next so many nights. I sat onto the one bed as Jeff claimed the other bed, I had to chuckle because when I looked over Jeff was sprawled out on the bed like he was already exhausted.

"Why do you look so exhausted, the trip just started?" I said before I popped a fry into my mouth.

"You will get tired too when you get to be my age and as beat up as I am after the years of wrestling, traveling and everything taking its toll on you."

"You aren't in that bad of a shape Jeff, you could be a lot worse." I said as I ate another fry.

"You will know what I mean when you get to my age. You think that you can deal with all this traveling? A different hotel every night? On a plane everyday almost? The airport and a strange new city your home for multiple weekends a month?" Jeff asked as I sighed, I ate another fry. I was enjoying myself right now, but could that be because who I was spending time with? I had an accomplice to spend time with while we travelled and moments like this where we are just lounging in the hotel room?

"I would learn to deal with it. I am doing what I want to do and that is wrestling. This was and has been my all-time dream and goal. I am striving what I wanted to do, I will do whatever I can to make it work. I am enjoying myself right now but I think that is because of the company I have, but I am hoping that after doing it so much I can eventually find friends with fellow wrestlers to build relationships with and build travel buddies and such so it will make it less gross and lonely and boring." I said truthfully as I continued to eat at my fries, "These are the most perfect fries, you know how sometimes you get the really gross ones or they aren't salted enough, but these ones are perfectly salted and aren't too old. They are the perfect kind. It is very rare to ever get a pod of the good fries from McDonalds." I said as I was merely enjoying how good these fries are from McDonalds.

"I hope I got the good fries too." Jeff said as he began to smack for the bag of food and I rolled my eyes as I got up pushing the bag closer to him so that he could grab it.

"You are being a little ridiculous with this." I said as I climbed back onto my bed sitting Indian style with my food sitting in my lap. I continued eating away as Jeff and I held up conversations as we ate. I got up taking care of my trash before I slid into my bed for the night when I finally turned the television on flipping to something that Jeff and I finally agreed on. I slid further down the bed to get more comfortable before I flicked the lamps off for the night. I was so stoked and excited mixed with nerves and all these first show jitters were stirring within my stomach making it harder for me to fall asleep. I had all these scenarios on how tomorrow is going to go and all the worst case scenarios as to tomorrow. I did not want anything bad to happen at my first official paid booking, but I guess they always say hope for the best but expect the worse. I woke up the next morning by Jeff gently shaking my shoulder hearing his southern draw whispering my name. I began to flutter my eyes open staring up into Jeff's green eyes confused.

"Morning sunshine." Jeff said which I thought was weird for him to call me sunshine but I did not question him anymore.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked as I began to rub at my eyes like a little kid.

"9 AM, I figured we could go for a morning jog then grab some breakfast then go explore the city." Jeff said as I groaned, I was tired because I did not sleep well last night and now he was waking me up wanting me to go for a run.

"Do I have to?"

"You need to get some work-out in while on the road, come on. You will be able to get some exploring of the city in while we run." Jeff said as he was right about that, "And I know you had a rough night last night so coffee on me." Jeff said I sighed as I slowly began to get up switching into some clothes that could do as work-out clothes. I followed Jeff out of the hotel yet again hoping he wouldn't get us lost on our morning jog. Jeff and I ran through some of the city, I was falling more in love with this city for no reason but I think it was because it was something new. All the sky scrapers were so tall, it was beautiful to me and all the Broadway signs and lights. I don't know what appealed to me but it did. I just hoped that maybe this could be a regular booking for me, would a promotion really book you one time and not book you ever again? Could that happen? All these thoughts coming into my mind but maybe I should be asking Jeff how these things had worked because he has been through these things and he could teach me the ropes on how things were done. Jeff has really guided me through thus far and on so much already, so why not a little bit more? As we had reached a Starbucks, we slowed down to go inside to buy some coffee and I was hoping breakfast because I was beyond hungry by now. We stood in line looking over the menu as to drinks and food options, I opted for a fruit salad bowl they had on display for customers to grab themselves along with the biggest coffee of my choice before I claimed a seat as Jeff waited for our items at the end of the coffee bar. When Jeff joined me after a good chunk of time with the two drinks and his breakfast sandwich.

"Jeff, could a promotion not book me ever again?"

"What? You mean like after these two days, could it be possible that they won't book you again?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt that. It is all about politics and such, just keep your nose clean. Plus, this isn't Hollywood where you will be black listed from somewhere. To be honest, as long as you work hard no place can deny how talented you are. If you want to add on sucking up, then be it but just keep yourself out of the politics, have fun and do what you do best and that is wrestle. There isn't as much pressure on you girls compared to men. There are a lot more men competitors in this wrestling industry, which is good because you girls can be booked a lot more because there isn't as much of you girls but it could be harder because since there is so few of you girls that some promotions may not bring in as many girls because why bring in a new girl when they already have two to four regular girls that wrestle with them?"

"Great…I wanted to come in to make a name for myself and I had to be the wrong gender." I said as we both laughed.

"Look, I am not telling you that it will always be easy but put yourself out there. You have any social media?" Jeff asked as I shook my head no as Jeff smirked, "We'll do that today while at the venue waiting for the show to start is begin the set of you many social media accounts."

"I thought you were the type that was very technology friendly or social media friendly."

"I'm not but I have friends that taught me very few things about it to get me by. Main thing is an email set up strictly for wrestling that way you could communicate easier with these agents, most of these promotions do emails so go with that. For some odd reason, Tommy called me straight up and that is fortunate for you because that means he is very interested and intrigued." Jeff said as I sighed.

"Don't put added pressure onto me Jeff." I said as Jeff laughed.

"Relax, the more stress and nervous you are, the more likely you will to fuck up tonight." Jeff said as I just glared at him and all he did was laugh.

"That isn't helping me Jeff." I said as I sipped at the coffee he just handed me.

"I know. But I am just being true with you, you need to relax because the more nervous you are the more likely you will more mess up tonight. You can't overthink it." Jeff said as I poked at my fruit knowing he was right, I could not put too much pressure on this match because it will show and make the whole match worse just like how I had expected it to be. "Hope for the best but expect the worse, but tonight you cannot think about the worse. You need to go out there and do your job, do what you best. If thoughts of the worse things that could happen during a match overwhelm you then they will happen." Jeff said as he began to give me tips on what worked for him to always push those thoughts aside, and with this conversation going the way it was going, I was able to begin to ask him other questions to get a better understanding how these things worked. After we had finished our breakfast and drinks, well quite a while after we had finished, we headed out of the installation then began the jog back to the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES OC.**

We went up to our room in which Jeff allowed me to take my shower first before he jumped in to take his shower. As I was waiting for him to take his shower, I began to packing the bag I would need to take with me to the show tonight. I was pushing this and that into the bag not knowing what all I needed for the night but I was trying to think of what I would possible need for the night, whatever I thought that I could quite possibly needed, I had put into the bag. The water had shut off knowing that Jeff was pretty much done with washing up only for the door to open in a short manner after hearing the water shut off then out walks Jeff with a towel wrapped around his waist. I tried so hard not to look as he exited the bathroom and headed over to his suitcase then he headed back into the bathroom where the door had shut again. I only presumed he had forgotten something within his suitcase but it was none of my business. I finished doing what I was doing then I pulled the towel I had my hair wrapped up in tossing it onto the bed that was mine before I sat down pulling my shoes on to do some walking around the city. Jeff exited the bathroom again but this time fully dressed as I got up going into the bathroom using the provided hair dryer blowing the heated air onto my hair getting it to dry faster. When the hair was dried was enough, I began to brushing it out then brushed it up into a ponytail holder. I walked out of the bathroom flicking the lights off seeing Jeff tying his shoes, without even looking up at me Jeff began to speak. "Did you bring make-up with you?" Jeff asked.

"I don't have any." I answered simply as Jeff moved to the other shoe.

"While we are out today we will need to grab you some because as a girl, that is a disadvantage you will need is always having to have make-up on." Jeff said as I sighed.

"Are we coming back to the hotel before the show tonight?"

"Yeah, I am not going in this and you aren't going in that." Jeff said as a matter of fact as I nodded as I began to apply deodorant and perfume to myself sitting waiting whilst Jeff finished up preparing for the day out. Jeff led the way out of the hotel room in which we headed down to the car we had rented with our bags in hand for the show tonight. Jeff did not want tot make a trip back to the room just for our bags, which made sense. I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up letting Jeff do the driving since he would know where to park or where we would go for the day. Jeff drove us further into the city seeing a lot more of the New York City area which I was loving. Jeff parked the car in some parking garage before we headed out of the garage onto the crowded city, as we arrived to the street corner I looked up at all the tall skyscrapers spinning around to enjoy all of it and soak it all in. I was in New York City. Little ole me was in New York City, who would ever think that I would make it here? "This surreal?" Jeff asked with a chuckle as I smiled as I had stopped spinning looking over at Jeff.

"Beyond surreal. I wish it was a little nicer than so crowded, noisy and grimy but it is beyond surreal." I stated.

"It's New York, what do you expect. Come on." Jeff said as he took me to Time Square and we began to look at all the different broadway signs and billboards that were being advertised for shows tonight. We stopped for New York's finest pizza along with many other things within New York as Jeff tried to make sure we would have things we could do the following day as well. At a certain time began to lead me back to the car where we grabbed our bags from the trunk then walked the couple of blocks to where the venue would be for the night. Heading inside after ringing to be let in but first had to confirm our identities. Jeff led me further into the venue like he knew the layout like the back of his hand. Walking further into the building, there were random groups of men sitting around chatting in which Jeff would stop to shake hands or give manly hugs to them which would lead to conversations on how things were going before I would be introduced. After stopping a couple times I finally noticed the ring that was already set up and highly lit for the night. I stopped just staring at the ring that was in front of me, it was hard to believe that only in a few hours I would be standing in that ring about to put on my first paid gig in front of a live event of paid fans. "Is it more surreal now?" Jeff asked with a chuckle as he stepped beside me with his arms crossed over his chest as I glanced to him glancing back in front of me.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh, "Now can I be nervous?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Nope…come on." Jeff said as he nodded towards his left in symbol to follow him as I did just that. I did not know where we were going or what he had in mind but I just followed through with him. "Hey Tommy…how's it going man?" Jeff asked as the black haired older man turned around to face us, there he was. Tommy Dreamer. My mouth fell agape in shock that it was truly Tommy Fucking Dreamer.

"Hey man, you made it. Glad you could come. And you, you must be April." Tommy said as I did not say nor do anything, all I could do was stare.

"Yeah, I think she is a little star struck right now." Jeff said as they both chuckled.

"I'm Tommy, it's nice to meet you." Tommy said sticking his hand out to shake mine as I slowly stuck my hand out to grip his shaking it as firmly as I could.

"Nice to meet you too. I am so excited and happy to work with you Tommy. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." I said as the hand shake came to an end retrieving my hand from the grip that it was in.

"Gladly, I heard you killed it not too long ago against one of my best talents Mia Yim so I had to sign you to see what you can really do. Tonight you are having another match against Mia then tomorrow you are going against another great lady I have hired named Heidi." Tommy stated as I nodded I knew that I could work with Mia because she was beyond nice and we really clicked. Tommy began to talk to us about the line-up of the show and what was going to go on tonight so we knew what was expected of us, when we were going to go on and how things went at his promotion. I followed the two men through the back of the venue towards the catering, the locker area and other spaces for us to use. I had excused myself to go into the women's locker room and let myself into the locker room style room that was designated for us women, I noticed a bag or two already in the room and I put my aside to join the bags that were already in there. I headed back out heading towards catering grabbing a bottle of water along with a bowl of fruit heading towards back where the actual show were to take place leaning against the barrio that was set up watching as finishing touches were put on the ring that was pretty much already put together ready for matches to be performed.

"You already call dibs on the ring?" A male voice asked getting me to look over in the direction it came from to see two men in street clothes shaking my head no as they jumped the barrior and got into the ring watching as the two men began rehearsing moves and doing warm-ups like they were practicing for the match they had against each other tonight. I had to admit, the two of them were great and were phenomenal in the ring and I was enjoying the work they were doing as I sat there in the front row popping grapes or strawberries into my mouth when I felt someone plop down to me getting me to look at them recognizing the female.

"Hey Mia…" I said with a smile excitedly.

"Hey, glad that Tommy was able to get you on the card."

"You told him?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, my boyfriend was in the crowd that night and he spilt the beans to Tommy." Mia answered.

"Well I could thank you for getting me my first gig though." I said with a chuckle and a smile.

"So, what do you want to do tonight to show these two goons up?" Mia asked nodding towards the two men in the room as I sighed then glanced to her. We began to bounce ideas off of each other, it was give and take rather we liked them or not but we had begun planning our match move for move.

"To be honest, you are going to help talk and call out moves in there because I may not remember every move sequence." I stated.

"No worries sweetie, we will just have a badass match but welcome to the house of hardcore. If you impress this crowd, you are in the family." She said as I smirked.

"I hope that is what happens. I can get used to this." I said with a smile as I stood up as she followed suit as we headed into the ring now that it was cleared out letting me warm up and begin working with her on a couple moves that were discussed to let us feel each other before our match tonight. After running through a few spots we rolled out of the ring going to the back into the women's locker room where I was introduced to Heidi whom I would be wrestling against the next night. I headed over to my bag pulling it onto the bench opening it up and pulling out my gear for the night. I began to change into my gear before I slid the boots onto my feet. After changing, I headed out into one of the many halls walking along the halls stretching my arms as he went to catering grabbing more water downing one bottle after another to stay hydrated then used the bathroom one last time before my match. I headed to the designated gorilla position where I finished stretching before my match, and I peaked out only to see how many people were in the arena only to see it was a full house unlike the one show Matt and Jeff had put on. With that many people in attendance made my nerve kick in even more. "That is a lot of people out there." I stated towards Mia as I ran a hand through my hair as she smirked as she stood up from her stretch squat position she was in.

"Forget those people, just imagine you are back home in your training facility. It is only you and me in that ring, all you need to be concerned with is executing every move properly and me." Mia said as I nodded as I tried to push out the antsy and rowdy crowd that was out there in attendance. As the two men that were performing a match before us walked through the curtin simultaneously, it then became time for our turn to go out there to top the match before us. Listening as Mia's music had hit and the ring announcer began to make the announcement for Mia as she made her way to the ring as I began to jump between my feet pushing out nerves and preparing myself for our match. Hearing Mia's music coming to an end I knew that only my music would only come on next in which it did along with hearing the announcer beginning to announce her 'opponent' which was me. I walked up two steps to the main stage where I exited through the curtain to go down the ramp. The crowd were mere quiet with a few screams as some did not know who I was so what else should I have expected from this? I slowly made my way to the ring making my grand entrance into the ring climbing up onto the second turnbuckle for the funs to soak in my prescence before I turned to look over my shoulder staring at Mia as I jumped off the turnbuckle turning to look at the woman I was about to face. The ref called us to the center speaking only a few sentences about being a fair fight and the rules that we already knew before asking us to shake hands. Mia stuck her hand out, I looked at her hand then made eye contact with her before slightly smirking as I shook my head no smacking her hand away before returning back to my corner, this time I was going to be the heel. The crowd began to boo me as I began to do a couple more stretches before the ref signaled for the bell to be rung. When the bell officially rung Mia and I began to walk around the squared circle eyeing each other down before we ran in to meet each other for a lock-up to begin one of many move sets that we had planned for our twenty minute match. Our plan was to kick some ass and to have the fans on their feet throughout the match which they did multiple times throughout the twenty minutes. I rolled Mia up for a win after giving her a chair shot to the head when the ref was distracted. My hand was held up in victory as I smirked evilly as many fans began to boo me and I began to taunt them back as I climbed out of the ring getting face to face with some of them as I made my way back to the backstage area. I went down the two steps running a hand through my sweaty hair trying to catch my breath waiting for Mia to come through those curtains when she came through faking the injury with her putting her weight on the ref. After the curtains shut behind them, she stood up to her full height rubbing at the back of her neck and smirked.

"Nice shot for being your first time using a chair…" Mia said with a chuckle as she went down the two steps letting us give each other a hug.

"Thanks, practice makes perfect. I'll have Jeff get on training proper weapon usage." I said with a chuckle.

"It will be much needed, or even talk to Tommy if you will be here more frequently he would be just as good of a trainer and mentor as Jeff." Mia said as she did have a point as we headed to catering together and spend rest of the show together. She even introduced me to her husband Eddie, whom seemed just as nice as Mia, and he had joined us since we were all done for the night. I felt very welcomed here and that everyone seemed so nice to me regardless of me being new to the promotion. A lot of talent had came up to introduce themselves or to tell Mia and myself what a match we had as I felt bad because I wanted to watch more of the matches so I told myself that tomorrow I will be watching more of the show. Jeff was a part of the main event, I was ready to go by the time Jeff had ended but I was one of the last talents to leave or hanging around as I headed out to the arena area seeing that everything was still put up and not seeing anyone tearing it down which was new to me but I guess since we had another show the next night they did not want to bother. I sat down in the front row staring at the empty ring kind of in disbelieve that tonight happened and that it will happen again tomorrow.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked getting me to jump from being startled.

"Yeah." I said nodding as I stood up grabbing my belongings following Jeff out of the venue as Tommy was close behind us locking it up as we exchanged good nights and see you tomorrows with Tommy before we headed in a different direction towards our car. I climbed into the passenger seat after tossing my bag into the backseat exhausted. I did want to go back out to explore New York at night because there were so much left to explore and sure that it was lit up but I was tired. Jeff drove us back to the hotel where we had headed up to the room that was ours for one more night. I flopped onto the bed not even bothering to change because I was already in comfy clothes curling up under the blankets falling instantly asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES OC.**

I woke up the next morning hearing the shower running on the other side of the wall knowing that it was Jeff in there showering. I sat up rubbing at my face trying to wake myself up before I stretched out some throwing the blanket back then began to get out of the bed. I headed over to my suitcase pulling out a new outfit for the day to change into after I had showered, I was merely shocked that Jeff hadn't woke me to go for a run or anything like that. I sat on the edge of the bed watching the television that was left on overnight as I heard the shower turn off I knew it was almost time for me to go shower myself. When Jeff had emereged from the bathroom dressing in just his boxers, I tried not to stare and focused on one spot on the ground as I am sure he was just as embarrassed as I was that he got caught.

"I thought you were still asleep." Jeff said as I chuckled.

"Sorry I woke up on you." I said with a chuckle, "Well I will go shower so you would have the room to get dressed rest of the way." I said standing up grasping my pile of clothing to take with me.

"What do you want for breakfast so I can order room service?"

"Um…I do not know, could we go elsewhere?" I asked.

"Sure, we will get something on the ferry."

"The ferry?"

"Yeah to go around the statue of liberty." Jeff stated as I was surprised and excited about doing this.

"Sounds good." I said as I shut the bathroom door starting the shower again for me to use the shower this time around. I showered before I got dressed in the new outfit heading out to the main room to slide on shoes for the day. I tied my shoes as I then began to put new items into my bag for the arena tonight then zipped it up putting aside ready to go as I headed into the bathroom blow drying my hair and brushed it out before I went to put the brushes into my bag along with other items that I needed to use right now then put them into my bag. Jeff was finishing getting ready as both of us were finished getting ready at the same time. I followed Jeff out of the room with our bags for the show tonight on our shoulders since we didn't think we will be returning before the show. I let Jeff do the navigation today as to getting where we needed to be and plan what we were doing but knowing we were going to statue of liberty was exciting enough. Jeff parked the car in a lot on some form of pier that I was presuming for us to climb onto the ferry to take us around the statue of liberty. Jeff led me towards where we purchased our passes to get onto said ferry before boarding it. Jeff led me to the belly of the ferry that was the size of a food court with numerous places to buy food as I was surprised.

"What sounds good?" Jeff asked as I was trying to soak everything in as I slowly walked further into the busy area of the boat trying to see all what was offered as I finally decided on the hot dog stand that offered so many variations on hot dogs or corn dogs, I don't know why that was calling my name but it was. Jeff purchased us our meals before we headed up to the deck of the boat to look out over the water as the boat was floating over the water soothingly towards the statue of liberty. The sights alone from the boat was amazing and being that close up to the statue was breathtaking. I enjoyed the duration of the boat ride to view the statue of liberty amongst others until the boat had pulled back up to the pier where we all walked off the boat onto the pier only for the next group of patrons boarded the boat. "How was that?" Jeff asked curiously as I smiled.

"It was beyond amazing, I couldn't believe I was that close to the statue. May we go to the 9/11 memorial?" I asked curiously as Jeff smirked.

"Of course." Jeff said as we walked back to our rental car driving back into the city where Jeff parked wherever he knew where to park. I climbed out following Jeff to where this memorial was, and I was in pure emotions seeing all of it this close. Pain, feelings of hurt, and sympathy for everyone involved came with it but feeling of American pride too that we have picked up and moved passed this. I slowly read each name feeling bad that all these people were either killed or not found in all the debris from the buildings. Jeff was beside me taking it all in just as much as I was but embracing this memorial really installed more American pride into me. Jeff began to lead me back to view other pleasant things New York had to offer like central park and such before we headed back to our parked car grabbing our belongings for the show tonight. Jeff and I headed to the venue where we went inside to go greet those talents that were already there that we saw only 24 hours beforehand at the last show. I headed to the women's locker room dropping my bag off as I began to walk around trying to find this female known as Heidi to help settle what we were going to do in our match tonight. I was told she hadn't arrived yet so I found myself just meeting and talking with other fellow wrestlers getting to know each of them solely which made me feel more comfortable and confident that I belong. I had just hoped that being so social that I will be welcomed back here again because it would be grand to be able to come back. As the night progressed, I was stretching at the gorilla position then began to bounce between my two feet getting ready for my match against Heidi. We had already begun to plan bits and pieces of the match knowing tonight's match will be great if we were to execute it properly. I was announced first so I made my way to the ring making myself become the ultimate heel the whole way down the ramp and slid into the ring climbing one or two sets of turnbuckles posing for the fans. I jumped off the turnbuckle leaning back against it waiting as Heidi made her entrance. I did a fake yawn as she entered the ring doing her thing when they announced us both before the bell rung for our match to begin. I honestly think that our match had went more smoothly than Mia and my own but I wasn't one of the people viewing the match but it felt really flowly and that we meshed really well. My hand was held up in victory again, I was beyond surprised that Mia and Heidi gladly obliged to let me win over them much less that this promotion decided to give me the opportunity to win against two women that had their name made in the wrestling business. I made my way backstage pretty much collapsing to my knees in exhaust and in disbelieve that I had just won two matches in a row for a new promotion. "You okay?" Jeff asked as he squatted beside me.

"Yeah…I'm just so happy and exhausted." I said wiping at my eyes.

"You should go see the medical personnel to get checked out." Jeff said as he helped me to my feet.

"Jeff, I'm fine…don't worry…" I said as I pushed a hand through my hair.

"Alright, well I'm up next. Just go see Tommy when you get a chance or you could go when I'm done with my match so we could get paid." Jeff said as I nodded yes to him, "But everyone is going out for drinks after the show, you want to go?"

"Of course." I said with a smirk as they began to announce Jeff, "I'll talk to you later." I said as I stepped aside letting him do his thing. I stood aside watching Jeff make his entrance before I found myself heading to a little area to stand and watch Jeff perform a match with Tommy Dreamer. I was still and think I will always be in awe every time I watch Jeff perform. But to also see Tommy Dreamer to perform in person was also another surreal moment for me. After the match seeing Tommy's hand raised in victory, I sighed as I headed to the women's locker room where I changed out of my ring attire into my change of clothes. I really wished I would have known we were going out because I would have packed something other than what I was wearing but I hoped none of the guys would be that shallow as to caring about what I was wearing. I headed out with my bag resting on my shoulder as I walked through the halls grabbing a water bottle from catering downing it knowing I needed to be hydrated. I found a couple of guys I had made friends with the night before where I just stood there listening in on their conversation before I jumped in to help pass time until it was time to go out with the guys. I had not drunk beer in a long time much less should I start but I figured that this is what every event ended with, in order to be accepted I needed to go get my drink on or to have at least one drink. I just knew that at least one drink would not do me wrong any and that is all that I will tell myself to have. Jeff stepped beside me feeling his arm wrapped around me.

"Hey, I'm ready to go." Jeff said as I nodded.

"I'm ready…I'll see you guys later." I said before shaking the two guys hands before Jeff and I walked out to the rental we had been driving around in.


	21. Chapter 21

**~~~~WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~~**

Jeff drove us to some hole in the wall bar that seemed like something any wrestler making what they make at these small shows would go to. I climbed out following Jeff like a lost puppy unsure of myself or what to expect in this type of shindig. I followed Jeff into the bar where I saw only a handful of other wrestlers there, I claimed a barstool that was empty as Jeff began to be a social butterfly like he knew everyone for years. I had ordered myself a shot along with my favorite drink which was the screwdriver. I knew I could drink a good amount of those because to me those taste amazing and could barely ever taste the vodka in it. I downed the shot slamming the glass back onto the bar before I started to sip at the screwdriver when Jeff came over pulling me off the chair and led me to the group he was a part of. I stood there holding the small glass that was mostly filled with my drink as I nervously and awkwardly waved to say my hello's to everyone. I stood there listening in onto the conversation and only piped in when I felt like I had something to contribute to the conversation that was at hand. Everyone seemed to listen and really liked my input. Time seemed to pass, I got really more comfortable with the group of wrestlers that were surrounding me. The only downfall was they kept ordering drinks for everyone, why must we drink or have to drink so much? It did help my pain from the matches be dull and my muscles did not ache as much hyped up on the alcohol. I wasn't sure how either Jeff nor myself was able to drive back to the hotel, but here we are walking down the hallway towards our hotel room where Jeff was sloppy missing the slot to insert the key.

"H-H-Here…let me…do it." I slurred as I took it from him getting it after a couple of takes. "Told you." I said with a laugh then a hiccup as I pushed the door open stumbling inside as Jeff wasn't far behind me. I began to strip out of my clothes, "It's hot in here…how does the AC work?" I asked as I tossed my shirt aside not caring that I was now walking around in my bra.

"Just kick it." Jeff said as he tossed his shirt aside as I kicked it stupidly.

"Ouch…why'd you tell me to kick it you asshole? Now I just broke my foot." I said as I hopped over to the edge of the bed sitting down trying to shake it off.

"I will kiss it to make it feel better." Jeff said as I shook my head no.

"No…it'll be fine." I said with a pout.

"Fine…" Jeff said as he laid back as I looked back at the shirtless man as I stood up stripping out of my pants moving up my bed. "You know?...you look hot." Jeff said.

"Well I am hot…wish that AC would work." I stated as I began to wave my hand as I didn't even care that I was in my undergarments in front of Jeff. Jeff stood up pushing his pants down after unbuttoning them, Jeff in his boxers were whatever since I've seen him in those before and lord knows it was okay for me to walk around shirtless and he probably swims in shorts just as short as those. Jeff climbed back onto the bed and crawled up the bed to where he was hovering over me. "You're making me hotter with your body heat." I said towards Jeff before he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a rough kiss. I tried to fight back a moan that was threatening to escape from the rough kiss that was deepening with each second. I wrapped my arms around Jeff's body holding him close to me as he broke the kiss moving to kiss and bite at my neck. I bit at my bottom lip roughly as Jeff kissed down my body to right above my breasts. Jeff looked up at me seeing him biting at his bottom lip as well. Instinctively I sat up allowing him wrap his arms around my body unhooking my bra letting him pull one of the last two articles of clothing from my body tossing it aside. Now with my bra off, it was allowing my breasts to free and to be fully exposed to Jeff's sight and enjoyment. Jeff groaned as he then began to press soft kisses to my skin before I felt his hands softly kneading at my breasts. My back arching off the bed pressing my breasts against his hands. I soon felt his tongue flicking over the sensitive bud of my nipple on my one breasts moaning freely not caring that I had moaned, the sensation was pleasurable. Jeff wrapped his lips tightly around the nipple gently suckling it before he began to repeat the same sensations to the other breast. Jeff then pressed soft kisses down my heaving stomach towards the thin fabric of my thong that covered the last part of my body that had remained hidden up until now. Jeff pressed a kiss right above the thong then looked up at me with this beautiful eyes of his that seemed to be begging me for permission as I nodded. I bit at my bottom lip as his fingers slid beneath the straps of the thong tugging it down my legs. Jeff tossed the fabric over his shoulders as he licked his lips staring down at my body that was now fully nude in front of him. I believe if it wasn't for the alcohol, I would not have allowed this to happen. Jeff began to slide back up my body pushing my legs open to accommodate for his body. My legs soon fell over his shoulders as he placed his head between my legs feeling the soft sensation of his tongue, but this time the soft sensation of his tongue flicked over the most sensitive spot of my body. My clit. I could not even remember the last time I had even felt such pleasure in my life, much less the last time I had even had sex. I had let out the largest moan yet from the pleasure that one simple flick of his tongue brought to me. Jeff then took it upon himself to slide his tongue against my clit again getting yet another moan as I clawed at the sheets below my body. Feeling the soft vibrations of Jeff moaning against my clit as he continued to flick his tongue against my clit repeatedly, and more frequently. In the midst of his tongue pleasing my clit, I felt pressure of his fingers pressing against the entrance to my pussy. "Uh…Jeff." I moaned as Jeff took that as a cue to slide a single finger into my tight pussy. My body arched off the bed and thrusting my hips further against the single digit that had just slid into my body. Jeff began to slide the finger out only to thrust it back into me to work up a pace of pounding the finger into me. Moans were coming out of my mouth more frequently, almost like with every thrust of his finger. Jeff soon added a second finger to add to the pleasure of licking my pussy. "Jeff…oh god." I moaned as Jeff looked up at me as he sat back licking his lips as he continued to pound his fingers into me.

"Damn April, you taste so good…" Jeff moaned as he looked down over my body as he licked his lips as if he was trying to pick up every last drop of the wetness from my pussy. "I'll be back; I need to get a condom." Jeff said as he slid the two fingers out of my body making feel empty and trying to catch my breath as I bit at my bottom lip watching as he went to his suitcase. I propped myself up onto my elbows watching him as he pulled out the foil packagae that would contain the condom inside. When Jeff turned around, he pushed his boxers down his body exposing his hard cock that was bigger than I had ever had before. I bit my bottom lip groaning at the site of his cock now being exposed to me. Jeff climbed back onto the bed and my legs immediately widening to open up to him. Jeff ripped the foil with his teeth pulling out the rubber condom rolling it onto his hard cock before he positioned the tip of his length against my pussy that was dripping wet in anticipation for him to fuck it. Jeff gripped one of my legs propping it onto his hip that instinctively wrap around him locking it there as he did the same with the other leg. Jeff slowly pushed his cock into me moaning at every inch of his cock that was pushed into me until he was fully inside me.

"Fuck Jeff…so big." I groaned as Jeff moaned as he leant down kissing me softly.

"You're so tight baby…" Jeff moaned as he kissed at my neck gently as he then began to pull out only to slam back into me. Jeff began to slowly work his hips to thrust his hips to pound his cock into me.

"Uh…Jeff…shit." I moaned as his cock were slamming hard and fast into me, my arms wrapped around his body scratching at his back hearing him moan. "Feels so good…fuck…don't…don't stop." I groaned as he didn't slow the pace but he had made his hips buck into me even faster and harder than before.

"You like that? Hard and fast…shit…love it baby…don't…think I'll be able…to last much longer with you being so fucking tight." Jeff whispered outside my ear as he kissed at my neck as his hips did not miss a beat when it came to pounding hard and fast into me.

"Fuck…Jeff…please…so…so close."

"Cum baby…please…want to feel you…cum all over my cock." Jeff whispered as I groaned.

"Uh…JEFF!" I cried out in pleasure as my hips bucked against his beginning to cum over his cock as Jeff groaned. Jeff continued to pound hard and rough into me.

"God damn baby…shit…FUCK!" Jeff groaned as he thrusted hard into me knowing that he had reached his orgasm, his thrusts became slower knowing he was trying to just make sure he had squirted every last drop of his cum into the condom before he pulled out of me. Jeff slid off the bed going to the bathroom to take care of the condom. I was panting as I was trying to control my breathing as my body had finally began to feel cold sliding under the blankets ready to get some sleep as Jeff walked out climbing into the bed with me wrapping an arm around me. Jeff kissed at my cheek before whispering a good night into my ear. I shut my eyes oddly sliding up to his sweat covered body ready to get some sleep and I could hear his heart beating through his chest. Both of us were panting trying to catch our breaths as we were calming down. I fell asleep sooner than I thought I would have considering I should be more awake from just having sex but I think Jeff wore me out and from the amount of alcohol I had drunk tonight. The next morning, I had woken up with no recollection from the night before, so needless to say I was beyond shocked when I had saw Jeff laying directly beside me. I jumped back a little bit hearing him moan a little in his sleep beginning to shift some as I laid as still as I could not wanting to disturb him any more as I bit at my bottom lip trying to be quiet. I had noticed that Jeff was in deed shirtless, which was normal for Jeff, but then I began to realize I felt very free. I slowly lifted the blanket to look below it not only seeing my nude body but seeing that Jeff was not only shirtless, but was also naked from the waist down. I quickly pulled the blanket back down to our bodies swallowing a big gulp as I turned to look at Jeff piecing together a very good image as to what had occurred last night as my memory was still sort of fuzzy but I began to remember bits and pieces. I figured now would be the perfect time to make a dash for the bathroom without him catching a glimpse of my naked body. I didn't bother to try to grab a sheet because I did not want to disturb him sleeping. I quickly picked up my bag as I dashed towards the bathroom that way I wouldn't be wasting time digging through my bag trying to find clothes. I went into the bathroom turning the shower on not caring if this woke Jeff up because the door was locked and shut so there was no way he would see my naked body. My mind was so cloudy and spinning with thoughts making my headache even worse. I found my stomach beginning to feel queasy in which I shoved my face into the toilet bowl tossing any food that was in my stomach at that moment which wasn't much. I flushed the toilet pushing a hand through my hair disgusted with myself at the moment as I stepped into the shower hoping that afterwards I feel so much cleaner than I feel now because right now I feel so gross. I stood under the running water feeling like I was in some kind of movie because I just let the water run over my body and drip and run along my body. I just tried to push images that were clouding my mind of Jeff and I having sex last night out of my head. Why on earth did she allow him to have sex with her? This sex just complicates everything now. But wait, what if he had feelings for me that I didn't know about? No, this can't happen. We cannot put a status on our relationship or friendship because there is nothing between us. Jeff is just a friend and we were both wasted, just black out sex that meant nothing. I showered trying to not think too much into and tried to become prepared to act stupid. I knew that the moment I walked out of this bathroom door things were going to be awkward, uncomfortable and quite quiet between the two of us for our travelling for the day because if Jeff knew what I knew, I am sure he would be acting just like I am. I pulled the door open as I took one last deep breath as I stepped out heading out seeing Jeff sitting on the edge of the bed with the blanket convienantly covering certain areas so they wouldn't be exposed.

"Good morning." I said softly trying to make small talk and not blush any much less make eye contact with him.

"Morning. If you could just turn your back for one moment, I am kind of indecent right now." Jeff stated as I bit my lip turning around hearing shuffling behind me waiting for him to tell me that I could turn back around. "You have any Tylenol or anything? I have a killer headache." He said.

"Um…I think I have some in my purse. Is it safe for me to turn around?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Jeff said as I turned around seeing that he was now in his boxers as I went to my purse pulling out the red and white bottle pulling out two pills handing them to Jeff. "I don't want to make things any more awkward, but did we-?" Jeff began to ask as he couldn't even finish his question because I am sure it was going to be hard for him to ask that as I just glanced up to him not saying a word but just bit at my lip as I handed the pills over. "I take that as a yes…" Jeff said as I simply nodded my head as he pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go shower." Jeff said as that was that.


	22. Chapter 22

I began to pack my bag trying to not say a word as I wasn't sure what he was thinking nor what to think myself about this whole situation. Do we talk about it? Do we forget it happened? I just focused and distracted myself with packing my bag and trying to think of my first two matches this past two nights. I pulled out my phone texting Tommy Dreamer thanking him for the opportunity to wrestle for his company and for his gratitude and generosity for taking me in even though I was just a newcomer. I had quickly received a response back stating that he was glad that I had obliged by taking his offer and would love for me to come back for future shows. I was very lucky and happy that Tommy would want me to come back. Time ticked past, here we sat at the airport in almost silence besides the sounds of our thumbs texting or typing on our phones, him moreso than me because he was even more important than I was and I did not have many people to text right now. With this whole not talking thing, this has made time go by a whole lot slower. I wanted to speak but did not know what to stutter out to him, what was the right thing to say about now? It would be forced awkward of sorts if I began to talk about other sports or even bring up weather. Arriving back in North Carolina, we stood at the baggage claim and Jeff continued to be a gentleman by retrieving my bags for me as we headed to the car where he helped put my car into the trunk. I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up as I began to retrieve a couple of texts from Mia and Heidi about other possible shows I could get booked on or that they will try to name drop me at to get me booked. I texted them back thanking them and think that I will begin to look at these shows that they sent me to send out my resume. Jeff climbed in after I had heard and felt the trunk slam shut. Jeff buckled up driving us back towards the house in which no words still hadn't been spoke since the hotel room. Upon arriving back to the house, I headed towards my room as I began to unpack then climbed onto the bed with my laptop in hand logging onto the internet looking up these promotions I was texted from Mia and Heidi beginning to shoot out resumes and my promo reel attached in hopes I could hear back from them to get booked sooner than later. I then began to look for day jobs around the area so I can begin bringing steady money in rather than random weekends, true the money that I was paid was decent for the two shows but needed more income coming in especially if I wanted to move out of here so I won't be hindering Jeff much more. I heard a knock at the door, I had totally forgot I had the door closed.

"It's open." I stated as I shut the laptop without turning it off pushing it aside unsure what Jeff had wanted.

"I cooked some dinner, you want some?" Jeff asked.

"Uh sure." I said as I stood up following him to the kitchen table where we sat across from each other as we both awkwardly ate in the awkward silence.

"Look…about last night." Jeff began to speak.

"You want to just forget about it?" I asked nervously as I certainly didn't want to forget about it.

"That's not what I wanted to say…I was going to say, yes we were both drunk but it meant more than just a random drunk fuck to me…over the last few months you have spent here, I have gotten to know you better and bonded with you, watching you grow and blossom. I have feelings for you April." Jeff spoke, the words that were spewing out of his mouth were merely shocking to hear. I tried to not chock on my food when he said what he said, "I just don't know if you feel the same." Jeff said as I swallowed the food that was in my mouth as I took a quick drink.

"I…I do Jeff. I just…didn't want to let my feelings get in the way because we were both pretty drunk and thought maybe it was just an one-time thing and you wouldn't see me that way." I said honestly.

"So…"

"So what?" I asked curiously as I poked at my food.

"How would you feel if we became boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I would enjoy that but…"

"But what?" Jeff asked curiously as he sat back.

"How is that going to affect us professionally and in business wise? Like in training and these promotions?" I asked as Jeff just let out a hefty laugh as I had no idea how that was funny. "Did I say something funny?" I asked curiously.

"No, April, it won't affect us professionally if you don't let it."

"Alright so don't take it easy on me during training tomorrow because I would know if you are or aren't." I said.

"I won't take it easy on you…but you know what will be funny? Seeing Heather's face." Jeff said as we both got a good little laugh at that. "I promise you that I won't treat you any differently than I do now, if anything I'll push you harder." Jeff spoke as I nodded, "So, what do you say?" Jeff asked with a half smirk as I sighed trying to contemplate it in my head as to what the better option was. Deep down I really wanted to say yes because I adored him, we did have sex last night which was phenomenal, and we have grown to know each other. Jeff had learned so much about me over the course of time that I hadn't told a lot of people, he was there to take care of me when I had nowhere else to go which showed that he did care and that he able to provide for me in ways more than just emotionally. I was just trying to think if this worth it, did he only find these feeling because we had sex last night?

"I just need to know Jeff, are you only asking me because of what had happened last night?" I asked curiously as I poked at my food.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't enjoy last night, but I think the feelings for you had grown when you moved in here. After last night happened, I think that it had pushed me over the edge to accept these feelings." Jeff explained as I sighed as I then smiled.

"So this is legit then?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"As real as it gets April." Jeff spoke as I smiled as he stood up to lean over the table giving me a soft kiss on the lips smiling against his lips. Jeff sat back down as we then continued to eat our food that was prepared. After finishing our food, I had returned to my room to finish my unpacking then headed to the laundry room to beginning a load of laundry knowing that I needed some clean clothes. I spent the next few hours looking for jobs to help benefit this whatever relationship thing is that I am now in with Jeff to help with bills that has or will accumulate from this house. I went to pull the last load out of the dryer throwing the pile of clothes onto the bed when I heard a soft knock on the door, "Hey, we got to go." Jeff spoke as I looked at the time seeing that it was time to go to training.

"I lost track of time, I'll see you over there." I spoke as Jeff nodded as he headed out without me as I then shut the door to have some privacy. I changed into some work-out gear that I had just washed up then headed out of the house that Jeff had left not even an hour ago. Walking the distance in my lonesome before letting myself into the dome behind Matt's house where the ring and training was held seeing that I wasn't the first student there. Upon entering the dome, I found a seat to put on the wrestling shoes that I can't wear outside the dome and Jeff approached me.

"We are just going to do some drills, easy stuff…" Jeff spoke as he kissed at my forehead as I nodded as I laced up my shoes then got into the four sided ring joining in on the warm-up drills that the couple other students were already doing to get ready for whatever was in store for the training session that night. After being given the lesson that Matt and Jeff had on their mind for the night, we were then paired off to do a mock match to put on in front of them and the other students. Of course I got paired with the drama queen diva herself, Heather. Heather and I headed to the women's locker room where the two of us would have our privacy from all the other students which was nice because we can seclude ourselves from everyone else where the other students did not have that luxury but I had this hatred for it because I had to spend it with someone like Heather.

"Jeff has certainly been eyeing you all night April, what is the deal? What did you do to get his attention?" Heather asked.

"Why does it matter Heather?" I asked curiously as I ran my fingers along the lockers that I walked by before turning around to face her.

"Because I'm just curious is all…and I have been trying so hard to get his attention but you are the one that is in my way now." Heather said I got a little chuckle out of that.

"Well…truth be told, we are kind of dating." I said truthfully.

"That is so not fair, you are going to get special treatment now in training and…and…you know he only likes you because you live with him now…he didn't give you a second look beforehand." Heather began to speak whilst she continued on with all these different things out of spite which oddly I was actually listening to her about and on because maybe she was right. Jeff did say that his feelings had begun to grow when I moved in and didn't tell me anything until we had sex in New York. If Jeff did not have a big heart, then I would not be dating Jeff right now. I tried to not think of these things right now since we had a match we needed to put on.

"Heather, could we not talk about this right now? Honestly…" I said snapping as we then began to talk over what Heather could or could not do, in what things I think she needed to work on in the ring. We exited the locker room beginning to watch the other matches giving critisism and positive enforcement on them before it got to Heather and mine match getting just as much feedback as we had given. Training furthered until Matt and Jeff gave us a final pep talk then called the training a quits for the night as I slid out pulling off my training shoes taking them to the locker room before heading out of the dome.

"Wait up April!" Jeff called as I stopped at the door turning around smiling slightly trying to not show that what Heather spoke earlier was getting to me as Jeff jogged up to me. "I'll walk with you back." Jeff said as he pushed the door open holding it open for me as he gripped my hand swinging it slightly as we walked back towards the house we were both residing in as he spoke how well I did tonight and how Tommy told him about the next month's show to pass the time as we woke back to the house. We entered the dark house that was more toasty the cold crisp air of the outside. "Are you hungry?" Jeff asked as I shrugged.

"Not really, I think I am just going to take a bath then head to bed." I said honestly.

"Well, I'm going to make some food and put some into the fridge for you if you get hungry later. Good night if I don't see you before then." Jeff said as I nodded as I headed into my room grabbing some pajamas then headed into the bathroom drawing myself a bath before stepping into the bathtub to soak in the luke warm water trying to relax and push those negative thoughts out of my mind that Heather spoke but I could not help but to believe them and they were nagging at me so strong even though they were just put into my head not even an hour ago. I couldn't help but to get agitated as I finished up my bath getting dressed heading to my bedroom climbing into bed. I laid down trying to get comfortable when a knock came to the door.

"It's open." I said as the door was pushed open seeing Jeff's body standing in the opened part of the door.

"What are you doing laying in here?" Jeff asked.

"I was trying to get some sleep…" I responded as I was confused what he meant.

"Well…I thought we could share a bed…"

"There is extra room in this bed." I spoke as I could see the bright smile on Jeff's bed as he walked over sliding into the bed with me feeling his arms wrapped around my body feeling instantly relaxed and protected with his arms wrapped around me. Thoughts were instantly gone even though they were still in the back of my head whispering how I needed to move out and to end it now. The next day, I had woke up smiling food being made in the kitchen. I climbed out of bed going to the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning beautiful, are you hungry for some pancakes?" Jeff asked.

"Always." I said with a smiling as Jeff made two plates carrying them out to the table as I sat down picking up a fork to dive into the food Jeff had made that morning.

"I have to go into town to do some errands, you want to come with or do you want to stay back?" Jeff asked as I glanced up at him.

"I think I will stay back." I said thinking this would be a great time to kind of pack up my things and get out of here without him knowing that I had left. I felt like this was going to be a sudden jolt to Jeff and a big question mark to him but think it would be best because I can't stay here. Jeff did not love me like he thinks he does, there was no way and this was a giant mistake honestly. I finished up my breakfast trying to not act any differently. I got up taking my dishes to the kitchen where I began to rinse the plate off from the syrup and crumbs before I put them into the dishwasher.

"Since you aren't coming with, was there anything you needed at the store while I was out?" Jeff asked curiously as he stepped beside me with a bright smile on his face.

"Nothing is coming to mind but if I think of anything I will text you." I said as Jeff nodded.

"Okay." Jeff said as he put his plate into the dishwasher, "I'll bring home some lunch because I don't think we have much in the fridge or cupboards…bye babe." Jeff said kissing me on my lips before he walked out seeing him pick his keys and wallet off the counter then walked out the front door. I stood in the kitchen watching him through the window that looked out into the driveway making sure he had fully left before I headed to my room grabbing my cell phone going through the contacts dialing up an old co-worker that I was somewhat close with whom said I was welcomed to claim their guest bedroom for a while. I began to throw the things that I had, the things Jeff did not purchase mainly, into my bag that I have had since day one. I pulled the bag onto my back as I walked out of the house making sure it was locked up behind me knowing that if I wanted to be long gone before Jeff returned I needed go leave as close to the time he had left as I could. I made my way to where I was supposed to meet my co-worker who climbed out of their car greeting me with a giant hug.

"Long time no see, how have things been?" She asked.

"Really rough, honestly Lily…thanks…thanks for this." I said as Lily nodded.

"No problem, you want to go get some coffee to talk? My treat." Lily said as I smiled.

"I would love that." I said as Lily hugged me tightly again as I climbed into the passenger seat letting her drive us to the local coffee shop where we went inside where I just began to spill the beans about everything seeing all the guilt and hurt in Lily's eyes as she did not know that it got to the point where I did not have the money to live off of and how I hadn't been able to find a job to how I got to contacting her with my feelings about Jeff.

"How do you know that is true about Jeff?" Lily asked sipping at her big cup of coffee.

"It all makes sense Lily, before I moved into the house we were just friends and he never gave me a second look then all of a sudden bam, he was getting into my pants wanting to date me." I spoke as Lily sighed.

"How else are you supposed to get to know someone other than getting to know them? Isn't that why you are supposed to spend time together?" Lily asked.

"I don't want to take the chance though Lily, you know how many things I have lost throughout my life and did not want to lose something else." I spoke.

"What are you going to do about wrestling? You are going to see him at training, that was your ultimate goal in life was to wrestle."

"Well, I don't think I need to train anymore because I feel I am fully trained and bookable. I have Tommy's number and he wants me on next month's events but I just need to get to work to afford to get there."

"If you say so April…but hey, you can come work with me again. My company is looking for a receptionist. You any good at computers and typing and such?" Lily asked as I nodded happily, "Great, I'll bring you with tomorrow and have you do a day's work to see how you fit in before you get fully hired on."

"I would love that." I said smiling as we finished our coffee catching up on the time we had missed when my phone began to go off knowing it had to be Jeff whom must have gotten the letter that I had left behind to explain myself. I had to move on, no turning back and I was not going to answer him right about now. I pulled out my phone turning it to silent that way it won't continue to interrupt us and later that night I had then blocked Jeff's number that way it wouldn't waste battery of him continuing to blow up my phone.


	23. Chapter 23

**~One Month Later~**

I was hired to the company Lily was working for so I had a steady income coming in, and it did help some that Lily allowed me to stay at her place rent free until I am able to rebuild my finances in my savings along with other things. I had greatly appreciated Lily for what she has done for me, and honestly she was a blessing in disguise. She was even more appreciated that she was going to come with me to New York for the House of Hardcore wrestling event that Tommy had booked me on, which I knew Jeff was also going to be booked on. This was going to the be the first time that I would have seen much less talked to him since I had walked out on him a month ago. Lily had parked the car in a nearby parking garage, in which case I had led the way to where the arena was. As we had finally approached the arena, my hand was shaking as I reached out to grip the door to pull it open only to see a hand bypass mine pulling the door open for me. I looked at the tatted hand following it to the body that it was attached to knowing damn well who it was attached to. My lip was trying to quiver but I controlled it as I bit at my bottom lip backing up a couple of steps when I met eyes with Jeff.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked putting her hands on my shoulders as I looked back at her nodding as I turned to look back at Jeff.

"Jeff…this is Lily, Lily this is Jeff." I softly spoke as Jeff eye's had finally broke off of me then to the blonde woman behind me then I felt the eyes burning back into mine.

"Hi Lily, nice to meet you…afraid we hadn't met before and I do apologize for that." Jeff spoke.

"I feel like I already know so much about you Jeff…but think you two have a lot of catching up to do…you okay if I just go get lost?" Lily asked as I jumped a little wanting to shake my head no profusely but felt like if I had said no Jeff would have asked her to leave regardless.

"Please…but let us move this somewhere more private than the doorway." Jeff said as I hurried into the building hoping that I could get lost opposed to Lily but don't think Jeff would let me out of his sight as I felt my wrist being gripped then tugged getting me to turn around to face him. "What the hell? After everything I had done for you, all I get was a fucking letter saying that you couldn't do it anymore? Do what? Live in my house free until you got a job or date me? What did I do to deserve that? It was really fucked up." Jeff said feeling the anger and hurt in his voice, I knew he was trying so hard not to raise his voice right now as I knew that I had fucked up and tears were trying not to come out.

"I know that wasn't the right way to go about things but knew that I came to you and told you my plans you wouldn't have let it happen."

"Let what happen? Talk to me for Christ's sake April." Jeff said as I swallowed a ball of nerves.

"I feel like we went too fast into our relationship Jeff. I feel like the relationship wasn't real, that you didn't truly love me. You are telling me that if I had not moved in with you that the relationship would have came about? Before I moved in with you, you wouldn't even give me a second look in anything other than your student. You only begun to like me before you felt empathy for me, you wanted to be my knight in shining armor in which case you began to get to know me and the real me." I began to rant on.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"Heather." I said honestly as he began to laugh.

"Heather? Are you fucking kidding me? Are you listening to yourself?" Jeff asked as he began to laugh pushing a hand through his hair as he paced in front of me. "I loved you April…you should never listen to Heather, you do remember Heather right? That girl was just saying that because she wants to get into my pants since day one and she was jealous because you got what she couldn't have." Jeff said as I then knew he was right as I bit at my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Jeff but you said it yourself that you began to get feelings with me the more time that we began to spend together when I had moved in so what she said made sense."

"Did you not feel anything towards me then? It seems like it was so easy for you to leave me."

"No Jeff, it wasn't hard to leave you…thought it would be best so that I wouldn't lose you in the end. I have lost so much in my life and did not want to lose you too especially after everything you have done for me."

"You thought you were going to lose me? Really? Here I am wanting you back…why I have been trying to contact you over the last month trying to talk to you but you just blatantly ignore me…" Jeff said as I felt a tear roll down my face as Jeff sighed as he stepped in front of me feeling his hands cup my face. His thumb brushing over my cheek picking up the tears only for him to break the distance giving me a rough passionate kiss. The action surprised me nonetheless as he broke the kiss resting his forehead against mine. "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay? I like to think we all do stupid things for love and what you did was beyond stupid." Jeff said getting us both to laugh.

"It pretty much was…I've missed you Jeff."

"Missed you too. I love you April." Jeff said with a bright smile on his face.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
